Praeteritum
by NegaDot
Summary: (A Serpent Wing solo fic) Jasper is heading to his lost homeland with new and old friends, leaving the guild to recover from the nightmare of Noctis. Still, what lies ahead for the group could be called two things - destiny or hell. Can he save his people and what fate is Draco hiding from Yona?
1. Chapter 1

Praeteritum, part 1

Jasper, Yona, Ronen, and Van were on their way to the incubus's lost homeland with Pax, Eadmund, and Nefeli. The stowaway, Tepin, had since been discovered, too. She spent her nights on watch and her days sleeping in various bags or bundles for the first week. Then, she simply disappeared. Now, nearly two weeks had passed simply walking and the entire ordeal with Noctis seemed like a bad dream. Even Jasper's sacrificed arm had been replaced with help from Blythe's new powers. He didn't focus on it much. Instead he was lost to his thoughts. How was supposed to save an entire race? Just what did Pax and Eadmund expect from him?

Pax stepped closer and teasingly leaned toward Jasper. "You're pouting again", she taunted, matching his pace. Snapping to reality, he sent a sheepish smile her way. "I was just thinking...", he trailed. "Don't hold your thoughts in to fester, princeps. We are your council. Feel free to express your concerns", offered Eadmund, trying to be friendly. Pax rolled her eyes. "What he means is, we're friends now, right?", she beamed. "I like 'council'. It sounds more official", barbed Yona, breaking the tension. Jasper sighed mildly to himself with a grin. "I guess I should try to get used to the idea of being important before we get home", he uttered. Pax playfully pat his shoulder. "Home! See? You're already getting into the mood", she teased. Jasper nodded, trying to get used to the Nocte Regni being 'home'.

"So, how old were you when you left?", asked Yona, curious. Jasper shifted his gaze uncomfortably. He didn't remember anything. All he knew, he learned from Puck's library. Seeing his turmoil, Eadmund offered a kind grin. "Don't worry if you can't recall anything. You were merely an infant when you taken to safety", he explained. "Safety from what?", inquired Van. There was much he didn't know of his new friend. Eadmund stopped in his tracks, bringing the group to a halt. He gazed into the sky distantly. "I suppose it's time you were told", he sighed. Settling his eyes over Jasper, he set his bag down. "We camp here tonight", he decreed. Pax began to argue, but the look her partner gave her managed to convince her to back down.

No one spoke much as everyone settled in for the evening. They could have walked another hour's worth of daylight, but Jasper had much to absorb if he was going to be of any use when they got him back. Van and Yona took turns grilling fish from a nearby river over the fire for the group's dinner. By the time everyone was full, the sun had set. The group sat in awkward silence, listening to the fire crackle in the night. Yona sighed loudly. "Are you two going to explain anything or what?", she said, flatly staring at the fey duo. Pax grinned to herself as she quietly pet Nefeli, perched on her lap. "Your father never told you anything?", ventured Eadmund. Jasper sadly shook his head. The gargoyle crossed his arms in thought. "Some time after you were rescued from the coven, he would have been summoned. He was an emissary to Oberon and Zeus has one, as well. They would have parlayed for your sake", he began. "I can only tell you what I was taught from my superiors", he said with calm eyes. Jasper nodded, urging him to continue.

Eadmund took a deep breath and explained thus. "You are not the only Glaukos heir. You have an older sibling from a different mother, a woman interested only in power. She urged your elder to sabotage you at the start...You were nearly killed as a result...That's when someone inside your father's court was called. He trusted only the Nightmare Regiment to keep you safe until you could defend yourself. You were taken and marked by the order with plans to bring you home later on. Those plans fell apart when the king died suddenly. The circumstances are still under suspicion to this day...Now your older sibling sits on the throne, cold and ruling with fear and injustice. You, lord Zephyrus, are our only hope." Quiet crept over the group as things settled in. "Sounds bad", ventured Van, staring into the fire in thought. Ronen glanced at the faces around him before speaking up. "You never specified the older sibling", he stated. Yona perked up in interest.

"A sister", sighed Pax. "Her magic allows her to see into your soul. She looks at the things you've done, what you've ever felt bad about and judges you without mercy or explanation...Everyone's guilty", said the succubus, unusually melancholy. "What happens to the judged?", asked Jasper. Eadmund and Pax glanced at one another in concern. That was answer enough. Trying to lighten the mood, Yona interrupted the gloomy atmosphere with her insatiable curiosity. "So, who all is the Glaukos throne responsible for? I mean, obviously there's a few different tribes or something, right?" Jasper grinned slightly to himself. He'd caught her trying to read some of his books before, but it was a language she didn't know. "There's of course incubus, succubus, and gargoyles, but what else?", she pressed.

Eadmund smirked faintly. "Our world is not as disconnected as Oberon's. No offense, domine", he began. "It means the fey interact more freely", ventured Ronen. His statement seemed to explain things better for his friend. "Fey from the world over are welcome in the Nocte Regni. Most populations were...relocated... However, pockets of the free still remain", explained Eadmund, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to offend his prince about his father's work. "Sure, we get tengu, lamia, all kinds of people", grinned Pax proudly. "Tengu?", repeated Van, intrigued. He knew that term from his home in the mountains. He got a brief nod to confirm it. Yona, meanwhile, bluntly asked, "What's a lamia?". Jasper sighed lightly. "They're akin to the naga. A different geographic population with separate traits", he said. "Like master Veda?", inquired Ronen. "Similar", replied Jasper. The group spoke of the different peoples they would encounter into the night. Once everyone broke away from the conversation to rest, Jasper stood alone against a thick tree, staring into the distance toward the guild.

"Sorry we took you from home so soon...We didn't realize - ...", trailed Pax, a few paces behind him. They hadn't expected his stay in stasis. Without turning, he replied, "It's all right." Seeing no one to interrupt her, she stepped closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she sighed happily. Blushing, he stiffened his whole body. "You don't have to comfort me", he ventured, giving a reason to her actions. "If I wanted to comfort you, I have different ways", she said, her voice thick with innuendo. Turning abruptly, he carefully peeled her arms from his body. "Please stop", he said, shyly looking away. Pax smiled softly. "Still hung up on that human girl?", she inquired. His expression was reaction enough for her answer. "You don't need her. You have me now", she said. He finally met her eyes with a dark gaze. She dropped her grin at the intensity of his stare. "You're going to be expected to include yourself in our ways when we get home. I can teach them to you if you let me", she said, trying one more time while they were alone. He knew what "ways" she was referring to.

He slowly loosened his grip on her wrists. Taking it as a cue, she stepped close and wrapped her arms around his neck, a feat she had to stand on tip toe to achieve. He stared away from her, but made no attempts to back away. "What is it you want from me?", he finally uttered, turning more crimson as she pressed herself against him. She gently turned his face in her palm. "This", she grinned, kissing him deeply. He quickly broke free from her arms and took a step backward. "Why are you doing this?", he managed, completely embarrassed. Pax sighed as her prize had escaped. "You need to know what our people are capable of", she stated. "I-is that all?", he asked, still avoiding eye contact. "No", she replied. She was being completely honest for a change as she smiled at him in earnest. He shifted his weight uneasily. What was he supposed to be doing? "Things sound pretty bad. It should be more important to teach me about the volatile political situation, shouldn't it?", he said, trying to press passed his red face.

Pax grinned at him. "I have never once seen a shy incubus before I met you", she stated, amused. "Are you avoiding the inevitable because of that girl?", she asked. He froze. "Inevitable?", he repeated, a little alarmed by her confidence. "You'll be on everyone's hit list when we get back", she teased. He turned his back to her, trying to regain his composure. "Isn't there more to our people than - ...?", he trailed, troubled. "Sex?", supplied Pax. He nodded shyly. "Yeah, but it's what we're known for", she chuckled. Jasper sighed deeply. "Then teach me everything else", he stated. He turned back to face her. Her eyes gaped widely at the sentiment. "Really?", she asked. He nodded resolutely. Pax smiled to herself. He never completely turned her down or exactly claimed to be fixated on Yona. Maybe there was hope for her goals after all.

Back in Primrose, Blythe patiently waited for Kavi to finish his paperwork for the guild. It was late, but that seemed to be normal now. Veda had officially stepped down as master to care for Durga and everyone expected the dragon slayer to take the job. Seeing as how he basically ran the guild anyway, he gladly took it on. That left little time for the clinic. Luckily, a pair of travelers turned up begging to help. Maria and Tomas had naturally tracked down their beloved Dubhan and now happily served at his side once more. Kavi trusted Blythe and Rani to keep a close eye on the trio, easing the stress on his mind. Setting his pen down, he sighed, grateful to be done. Blythe perked up as he scooted his chair from his desk. He lilted his head in confusion at the sealed envelope in his lover's hand.

"This one's yours", stated Kavi with a soft smile. "From the magic council?", asked Blythe, reading the envelope. Kavi sat beside him to offer support. This had to be their ruling on Wink. He'd been turned over as part of keeping Dubhan free, something all three Sandrunner's agreed to. Blythe sighed, idly fingering the paper. He'd healed his cousin below the skin, enabling him to move freely without pain, but Wink had insisted on keeping the burn scars as 'penance for his sins'. Kavi gently kissed Blythe's ear. "Read it", he encouraged. Nodding, the blood mage opened the missive and unfolded the letter. Placing a warm hand on his arm, Kavi read over his shoulder. Both eased as their eyes scanned the words. "He's a secret now, I guess", said Blythe, slightly deflated. While deeply grateful his cousin's life had indeed been spared, he was to be known to the world as dead. The council had enlisted him in a shadow corp to hunt rogue mages. No more than that was stated in the missive. It was top secret. Still, Wink was alive and not behind bars. Blythe had to settle for that. "I guess your ties got me this much, didn't they?", sighed Blythe, tucking the paper away. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you more", replied Kavi, hugging him close from behind. Gently grasping his arms, Blythe settled into the warmth. "Thank you", he uttered. A soft kiss upon his brow was the only response.

A few days later, Eadmund assured the group they were nearly home, something the members from the guild were glad to hear. They'd literally walked for weeks. As the group spread out for an afternoon rest, the fey seemed to huddle into a quiet conversation in that weird tongue Yona couldn't understand. Annoyed, she wandered off and ended up lying in the grass, staring at the passing clouds. Ronen lied beside her, glancing at the sound of approaching footsteps. Van sat down on her other side and leaned on one knee. "Sounds like this is the last time we'll see the sun for a while", he uttered idly. "Yep", replied Yona, not really paying attention. Several minutes of silence passed. Eventually, Van, too, stretched out, bored. He yawned loudly. Draco's necklace may keep him in the physical world, but the drain was still taxing.

"If you're that tired, go to sleep, stupid", said Yona. Van smirked at her tone. "I could", he teased. "But he wants to talk", said Ronen, sitting up. "I'll check on the others", he offered, excusing himself. Van sat up, too, and watched the exceed go. He sighed lightly. "He's good", he ceded. Yona grinned to herself. "So, what do you want?", she asked. Van leaned on his knee once more, watching the grass blow in the breeze. "Just checking on you, I guess", he said a little sadly. Rolling her head, she stared at him in question. "Everything okay?..I mean, a lot happened, then Jasper broke things off...It's gotta be hard watching Pax hitting on him all the time", he ventured, filling the awkward quiet. Yona shied her gaze and said nothing. "I figured I could at least listen", offered Van. Struggling with her thoughts, she sighed loudly. "I guess you think it's like how it felt to watch me with Jasper...", she trailed. That statement made Van glance away. He still loved her and wanted her happiness, thus he set petty things like jealousy aside, even spurning her love upon his resurrection.

A slight chuckle piqued his curiosity. "I guess it should be...but it's not." Raising an eyebrow, he listened for more. Spreading her arms out to the sides, she sighed again. "I can't really explain it. It's just...not bothering me", she continued. "I thought you were in love. That's why I kept my distance this whole time", he stated. She stole a peak toward him. He seemed to be staring off in contemplation. She fidgeted, hoping he didn't notice. She'd been alone with him thousands of times, why was she nervous now? She just stared at the sky, waiting for the feeling to pass.

Minutes later, Van watched her with concern. She seemed off lately, maybe lost to her thoughts. "You look pale", he ventured. "So?", she asked stiffly, holding her distant stare. "Are you feeling all right?", he pressed. Yona shrugged. Silence ticked by as Van got a nervous look to him. "You're not...pregnant?...Are you?", he asked, afraid to hear the answer. Yona's tense gaze dropped as she gaped at the question. "God no!", she spat, turning to face him almost violently. Van let out a breath of relief and grinned to himself. Leaning back, he tried to ease his nerves. "That's good. I thought I had to kill an incubus for a moment there", he sighed. Yona smirked at his demeanor. He seemed much more relaxed with that cleared up. Stretching out once more beside him, she sighed to herself, prompting a curious glance. "If anyone knocked me up...It'd have to be you", she uttered softly. Van propped himself onto his arm and peered at her closely. "...Is that an invitation?", he grinned, a sneaky look in his eye. Playfully shoving him away by his face, she replied, "Very funny."

The duo eased onto their backs and watched the sky for a while in utter quiet. "Why did you say that?", inquired Van, curious. Yona shifted uncomfortably. He tried to avoid looking at her. She was so cute when flustered. After a brief pause, she sighed and trailed, "Jasper and I never - ..." Van popped up like lightning and stared her in the eye in shock. "Seriously?! What's wrong with him?! Hell, I'm just looking at you and it's making me hot", he spouted. She rolled her eyes at his fervor. "...Are you sure he's not...you know..like his brother?" Yona couldn't help, but laugh. "No, I'm pretty sure he's straight...Stupidly shy, but straight", she snickered. Once the amusement faded, she realized how Van was looking at her. In the past, she would have simply punched him or cracked a joke, but now...It was somehow different. She blushed faintly as she turned her face to look elsewhere. Gently palming her cheek, he turned her eyes forward and kissed her softly. Instead of seizing up, she seemed to relax at his touch. "I'm so stupid", she thought. She couldn't explain her recent change of heart, but looking back, the feeling was clear as day the whole time. Then she remembered their past. She'd run because she was scared. Losing to her own fear made her furious, but none of that mattered right that moment. His weight over her was comforting.

When their lips parted, she pressed her palm to his chest. No heartbeat. "Of course not", she thought. The sadness showed in her expression. Van apologetically shifted his weight off of her, though he couldn't bring himself to actually apologize for the way he'd felt for so long. He paused as she tugged his sleeve. He stared briefly before softly sighing, "I'm not apologizing." She grinned faintly despite her pink cheeks. "I don't want you to", she uttered, barely audible. He stared at her response. Did he hear her right? As if answering those questions, she grabbed his neckerchief and pulled him into another kiss, this one much longer and deeper. If he still had a beating heart, it would have sped fast enough to explode. That's how it felt.

Hazily opening his eyes once parted, he feared was dreaming. "Yona?", he ventured, a serene smile on his face. "We need to talk, don't we?" She nodded, again shyly glancing away. Someone cleared their throat loudly nearby, prompting the two to instinctively distance themselves from one another. "Having fun?", beamed Pax. Eadmund looked indifferent, Ronen smirked at the predicament, and Jasper looked crushed. He was clearly blushing in the brief glance Yona got of his face. He quickly turned away. "Gather your things. We need to get going", he ordered. He didn't wait for them as he walked back toward the main rest area. Nefeli lilted her head, perched high on her master's shoulder. She seemed intrigued. "Come along, Nefeli. We should check on our prince", said the gargoyle, excusing himself. Pax stood there, smiling wide at the pair. "Don't mind me. Please continue", she grinned. Fighting off an eye twitch, Yona sighed and got to her feet. "We're coming", she muttered. The look Van gave the succubus was the polite way of asking for privacy. Despite her interest, Pax let them be. Besides, she was much more intrigued on comforting Jasper anyway.

Van slowly stood up and dusted himself of. Ronen watched with a guiled look. "Have something to say?", asked the spirit. Ronen just smirked as he unfolded his arms. "Work on your timing", was all he said as he, too, wandered off. Yona seemed to be staring at the ground, something she seldom did. Van reached a caring hand toward her, but she side stepped him and pretended she didn't see the gesture. "We'd better catch up", she said, moving the loose hair from her face. "Yona", he called, dead serious. She stayed glued to her spot, so he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Did all that just mean what I think - what I hope - it means?", he whispered. The softened tone made her shiver and she hated that he could tell. "We can talk about this later, okay?", she ventured. "Please don't run again", he uttered, his voice strained. He pulled her close, knowing exactly why she ran when things got serious in the past. She sighed deeply. "I won't", she replied. His grip was starting to soften, but she could tell he didn't want to let go. "Promise?" She nodded, unsure what to say. Van grinned wide and gave her one last squeeze before releasing her. "All right. Then we can talk later", he agreed. He walked ahead, knowing she would follow and that she didn't want him to see her red face. Why did she have to be so damned cute?! The duo caught up to the group quickly. Jasper avoided eye contact from both of them, simply insisting they needed to cross some distance before nightfall. Eadmund helped smooth it over by assuring that they would reach the entrance to their world before dark.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Praeteritum, part 2

An awkward quiet had descened over the group during the last few hours. Their last day under the sun seemed to darken their spirits for some. Others were simply lost to their thoughts while a certain celestial spirit was grinning like an idiot the whole time. Finally, they stopped at the edge of a thick tree line. Several yards behind it was a massive oak, large enough to potentially house a small dragon. Twilight was beginning to settle over the sky as the group approached. Eadmund held out a hand to stop the others and proceeded alone toward it. Yona watched with interest from the shadows as the gargoyle solemnly placed his hand against the ancient bark. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. "We're home", he uttered softly.

The wind shifted, taking on an unusual aura. Pax hushed her companions as they gaped. The bark of the old oak twisted and contorted until finally a being stepped forward. She seemed to be made from the tree itself. "A dryad?", uttered Jasper, near breathless. Pax grinned at his stupor. Knowledge of the fey races and actually seeing them were two very different things. Eadmund glanced across his shoulder in mild irritation, once more demanding silence. The dryad's facial features emerged as she stepped into the dimming daylight. "House Alain, you're back", she said somewhat distantly. Eadmund bowed reverently. "I am", he replied. "What of your travels? Was your objective achieved? Where is your partner?" Standing to his full, imposing height, Eadmund motioned behind himself with his hand. Pax waved happily as the guardian's eyes settled over Jasper. "Glaukos", she stated, shaken. Then, she spotted the others. A sharp glare shot toward Eadmund. "You dare bring humans here?", she demanded.

He seemed to keep his cool, switching to his native tongue to calm her. "One is human; The other is a spirit. They are close friends to our prince and he would not travel without them. Consider them his foreign council", he explained. "Very well. Bring them forth", ceded the dryad. Returning to a shared language, Eadmund bade them forward. The dryad looked over the group, carefully inspecting each member. "You are an unusual human. Do you know your purpose here?", she asked. Yona smirked, but held her tongue at the frantic waving of Pax's hands behind the tree spirit. "I'm here to keep on eye on Jasper", replied Yona calmly. "Is that what you call yourself now, lord Zephyrus?", inquired the dryad. He nodded shyly. "My family - ...my adoptive family - gave me that name", he said, fudging the truth. She nodded. "You're sorely needed", she stated before moving onto Van. "A celestial spirit hiding in human clothing? I suppose you aren't the first. You are...?" Van offered his hand and lightly bowed. "Scutum", he supplied. "I see. Glaukos will need a shield. In that case, I welcome you", spoke the tree being. No one corrected her. Finally, she looked upon Ronen. "I haven't seen an exceed near here for hundreds of years. Still, as one of the fey, you are welcome." He nodded, unsure what to say.

Stepping toward the massive oak from which she sprang, the dryad placed her hands on the bark, slowly fusing into the tree. With a faint smile, she looked across her shoulder and said, "Welcome to the Nocte Regni." Mere seconds later, she was one with her host once more. A bright light was emitted and the tree itself split asunder, revealing a hidden path below. "Come along. We mustn't leave this portal open longer than necessary", ordered Eadmund, calmly stepping to the darkness. The rest slowly followed after Pax. The succubus grinned to herself at the discomfort of her companions. It was strange not having solid ground to walk on. The roots of the oak formed a large, natural stairway into the underworld. Still, their awe was rather amusing, or in Jasper's case, adorable, she thought. As they continued, sparks of light ignited and floated around them, making a glow for their eyes to adjust to. "Don't stare at them. It'll make it harder when it gets bright again", grinned Pax. Yona was unsure what that meant, but glancing at Jasper, he seemed to be eagerly awaiting a lost dream. Eventually, their shoes hit soft earth again. Tunnels ran in various directions, reminding the mages of the guild's sanctum. "This way", said Eadmund, leading. Nefeli encouraged the group with small chirps and squawks, happily jumping around their feet. The little drake seemed glad to be home.

Nearly an hour later, the group came to a halt in front of what appeared to be solid stone. "Great, we're lost", said Yona, flatly. Eadmund grinned faintly in response. "Just watch", said Pax. The gargoyle's magic easily allowed him to step into the stone. He stood there, holding out his hand. Finally, Jasper took it and held his hand out in turn. The group slid through the rock wall together, an odd sensation for those not used to it. Once beyond it, Yona shielded her eyes, squinting ahead. "What the hell is that?!", she demanded. Eadmund softly set his hand on her shoulder. "That, dear guest, is the Nocte Regni", he stated with pride. Tiers of earthen structures formed a huge conical city in the distance. A giant lacrima floated over it's core, providing light for the residents. The mages stared breathlessly, trying to take it in. Huge arcs of water floated around the city, entering and exiting in various points, majestic waterfalls bent by pure magic.

A few sparse cables connected where the group stood to the city. "How do we get over there?", asked Van, glancing into the abyss by their feet. "Don't jump", smirked Pax. Looking up, he could see several bodies flying around the structures in the distance. "Amazing", uttered Ronen, grinning to himself. Pax stepped toward the ledge and took a deep breath. "You may wish to cover your ears", said Eadmund, giving little warning. The succubus belted out a screeching tone that penetrated far. Yona cringed at the sound, glaring at her companion as she tried to cover her ears. As the noise dissipated, a huge flock of drakes erupted from below, creatures in every color imaginable. Nefeli instinctively joined their ranks as they circled overhead. "Sure is a lot of them", said Yona, admiring their numbers. "Yes. My family carefully maintains their breeding records for optimal health of the population", explained Eadmund, pride in his voice. Yona smirked at this side of him. She was about to make a crack about it when she caught sight of Jasper. He was spellbound, staring transfixed at their destination.

"Don't forget to breathe", she teased, patting his back. He smiled wide, tears in his eyes. "It's more than I imagined", he finally uttered. "Welcome home", said Pax, a sincere grin on her face. Something lurched beyond the cliff face beneath their feet. Eadmund hurriedly pulled a robe from his sack. "Princeps, please", he urged. Understanding, Jasper covered himself, pulling the hood low. "What about us?", asked Van. "Humans are rare here, but not unheard of. Besides, we're heading to the docks. No one looks at anyone twice there...unless they want to get stabbed", replied Pax, completely oblivious to the concerns of her peers. Van softly wrapped his fingers around Yona's. "Stay close", he said, almost whispering.

A huge creature set its claws on the stone, pulling itself up. On its massive head sat a large woven basket, like one you'd see on an air balloon. Inside of that stood an elderly centaur. He grinned at the travelers. "Have you the fee?", he asked, his one good eye sparkling at the thought of gold. He then noticed the emblazoned crests of the Saturnus Squad and the Nightmare Regiment. "Damn", he sighed, "Another free fare..." He begrudgingly opened the door and allowed the group to board. He peered closely at the mages. "Humans?", he thought aloud. "Don't let your blindness show, old man. They're short eared elves", said Pax, matter-of-factually. "Oh. Pardon my eyes", he said, saying nothing else about it. He reached up and connected a hefty cable to the one overhead. "All right. Hang on", he said. The creature below returned to the depths, causing the basket to hang abruptly. Everyone held onto an edge or their neighbor. Van grinned as Yona caught his eye, steadying herself on his arm. She playfully rolled her eyes and righted her posture.

"Why don't you guys just fly?", she asked, curious. "We're not fliers. We're gliders", stated Pax calmly. Under his hood, Jasper smiled slightly to himself. He'd explained that once before. "It would be rude to leave our guests behind even if that weren't the case", added Eadmund. Ignoring them, the old centaur moved the group at a quick pace. He may be elderly, but his torso was still strong. Hand over hand, he pulled them to the city. Finally, they docked. Glancing back, they were now higher up than before. Still, they were at the lowest point of the sprawling metropolis. Eadmund set a bag of coins in the centaur's hand. "Think of it as a 'thank you' for your years of service, Charon", he grinned. The basket man smiled back, knowingly. It was considered illegal to charge those on official business, but a tip was another matter. "Take care", he said, waving. As he unhooked the basket from the mooring post, it zipped back toward the cliffs below.

Rejoining the group, Eadmund let out a distinctive whistle. Moments later, Nefeli reappeared. "We'll see the family later. We have important matters to attend to", he said, stroking the drake's head. Everyone followed close and quiet as he lead them through the winding streets. After while, music drifted through the air, pausing the gargoyle in his tracks. Ahead was a seedy looking bar. The sounds emanated from there, heavy in bass, with various colored lights flashing from inside. "Speaking of family...Sounds like Cael's home", said Pax, a mischievous grin on her face. Trying to ignore her, Eadmund was recalculating their route to go around the establishment. Pax snickered at his quiet fluster. "What ever happened to the gargoyle creed? 'Family above all else', remember?", she taunted. Eadmund sighed, exasperated. He quickly regained his composure. Then, a voice joined the music, flowing like honey. Fighting off an eye twitch, he did his best to keep his calm demeanor. Yona stifled a laugh. She liked this side of him. "And as my brother, Cael is, of course, welcome at my family home", replied Eadmund. He then muttered, "I only pray no one sees him enter..."

Unable to hold it in, Yona laughed hard. She playfully pat his arm. "Something bugging you, Eddie?", she teased. He sent a calm, cold smile in response to the new nickname. Van dragged Yona back with a forced laugh. "So, your brother, huh?", he ventured. Straightening his coat, Eadmund nodded silently. "Come on. Let's just stop in and say 'hi'. It's the least you could do considering you've both been away", prompted Pax. Annoyed, but bound by a code, Eadmund slowly started to give in. "We really don't have time - ", he began, trying one last time to escape the inevitable, but it was too late. Pax grabbed his arm and hauled him forward at a surprising pace. Yona and Van shrugged at one another and the group followed suit.

Once inside the establishment, Yona smiled wide in amusement. A gargoyle was up on the bar, dancing to the beat. His voice was the one they'd heard. He belted out a tune, prompting the local girls to squeal at his every move. Shirtless and having a blast, he sang without restraint. His glass wings refracted the various colored light around the room. While Eadmund's had been green, this man's were purple. His long ponytail swayed with the beat as he tauntingly flicked his glass tail at the girls with a wink. One the song ended, the patrons cheered loudly, crying for more. Spotting some familiar faces, though, the singer smirked and hopped down off of the bar. He smirked as he approached with arms opened wide. "If it isn't my big brother and favorite succubus!", he beamed. Pax eagerly hugged and kissed him. Stepping aside, she waited for Eadmund's reaction. Putting on a polite smile, he uttered, "It's been a while." Ignoring his distant voice, the new gargoyle known as Cael stepped forward and hugged him tightly despite obvious objections. "That's cold, bro! Come on, bring it in!", he teased.

A knock over the head quickly dropped him to his knees, but it wasn't Eadmund who had hit him. On the bar beside him stood a tan colored exceed with amethyst eyes holding a heavy frying pan. She had her ears hidden beneath some kind of turban, but she was a breathtaking surprise nonetheless. "I thought I told you to behave yourself while I was gone", she chided. "You're so mean, Sophie!", whined Cael, a huge bump rising on his head. Ronen gaped at the new arrival. With a devious smirk, Yona knelt down and closed his open jaw with her finger. "You might wanna try 'hello' or something instead of drooling", she barbed, glad to turn the tables on her life long friend. Ronen stiffly straightened his posture. "Oh! You guys haven't met yet", observed Pax. She quickly introduced everyone. She was careful to use 'Jasper' in a place like this. He kept his face hidden just to be safe. Van looked over their new associate. Cael had a complex dragon tattoo on his chest and an exceed companion. "Are you - ... ?", he began, asking the obvious. Seemingly oblivious to the question, Cael popped back to his feet and tried to look the part. "A famous singer? Yes, I am", he said proudly. Sophie sighed and tossed her frying pan aside. "I'm going to need something heavier to keep your ego in check", she mumbled. "Nooooo!", he wept, clinging to her tiny frame. She grinned at his childlike behavior.

"Cael is a well known singer in these parts. That being said, can we speak somewhere more private?", said Eadmund, nodding toward the curious stares of the bar's patrons. "Right...", ceded his brother. He quickly showed his guests to the back room. Once everyone sat down, Eadmund carefully locked the door. "Why so serious? Is it because you brought a human home? Big sis isn't going to like that", ventured Cael. His elder brother's expression dissolved his theory without argument. "Don't be ridiculous", said Eadmund, taking a seat. "Yeah, he's with me", teased Pax, lovingly hugging his shoulders. Cael stifled a laugh at the icy look his brother's eye. "Anyway, I wondered when you'd be coming home. The squad said you were on some important mission, but they wouldn't tell me anything else", he explained. "Of course they wouldn't. You're a blabbermouth", barbed Sophie. Cael once again seemed to instantly deflate as he languidly laid his head and arms over the table. "So mean", he mumbled.

Eadmund grinned in response. "Your partner is correct. Thank you for keeping an eye on him, as always", he said, bowing his head toward the exceed. "No one else will put up with him", she replied, shrugging playfully. Clearing his throat, Eadmund took on a serious tone. "The squad wouldn't tell anyone without explicit consent. This was a highly sensitive mission in conjunction with the Nightmare Regiment", he explained. Yona stared at their new friends. Both gargoyle and exceed alike bore the mark from Eadmund's sleeve near their eyes. "What exactly is the Saturnus Squad?", inquired Van. Jasper had explained the regiment, but said little else. "You could call them a counterpart", replied Pax. "More than that, we oversee the pacts amongst our brethren", added Eadmund. "Sooo, you babysit everyone else?", asked Yona, confused. "Something like that", he grinned. "The regiment doesn't need a babysitter", argued Pax. "Enough." Everyone turned toward the voice that had until then remained silent. Jasper lowered his hood. He looked annoyed.

Cael's eyes went wide at the sight of him. "Holy shit!", he spat. He quickly covered his mouth and tried to look apologetic. "I...uh...I mean, it's an honor to meet you", he said nervously. "This is Glaukos?", asked Sophie, carefully inspecting his features. Jasper sent his fey companions a complex look. "This is why I gave you the hood, princeps. You'll easily be recognized by those that know of your existence. Unfortunately, that means the less desirable lot as well", said Eadmund. Pax sighed with a sad look on her face. "Not everyone will happy to see the queen fall", she uttered. "Keep your voices down", ordered Eadmund. Cael and Pax both smiled sheepishly in turn. "Why'd you bring him to a place like this?", inquired Cael. "He won't be expected", supplied Pax. "That's true", he ceded. The air seemed to get tense as Eadmund struggled to form the following words, "We need your help."

Cael stared in shock. "Me? You need my help?", he uttered. "Should I be worried?", asked Sophie, raising an eyebrow. An awkward silence drifted over the table. "Well, two dragon slayers is better than one, right?", ventured Yona, trying to lighten the mood. "You're a dragon slayer?", asked Cael. She nodded with a grin. He smiled wide with enthusiasm. "That's awesome! I didn't know they were human ones", he beamed. Sophie cleared her throat and he seemed to settle down. "Well, I didn't", he muttered. The exceed sighed. "What is it?", asked Ronen, the first words he managed to say to her. "Cael is - ...special", she said carefully. The mood shifted. They fey looked shaken by something. Cael nervously scratched the side of his face while casting his eyes aside. "I kind of...lost my magic...", he stated. It was dead quiet. Finally, Yona and Van simultaneously spat, "WHAT?!".

"Were you judged by...my sister?", inquired Jasper. Eadmund replied for his brother. "No, it was something much more stupid than that", he said a little coldly. "He lost it in a bet", stated Sophie. "A bet?!", repeated Van. He'd seen some bad suckers in his gambling career, but giving up your magic was something new. "You guys could sugar coat it a little", fidgeted Cael. "Don't worry too much. They got it back...Sort of", said Pax. "What do you mean 'sort of'?", asked Yona. "The transfer was interrupted. Cael was helplessly in pain as it was all sapped from his body. The lacrima shattered and the magic went to the nearest host", explained Sophie. "Meaning?", inquired Jasper, trying to follow. Sophie smirked as it sank in. All members of Serpent Wing gaped in shock. "No freaking way!", shouted Yona. Eadmund glared at her to lower her voice. "An exceed dragon slayer?", said Van, completely at a loss for words. "That's amazing", uttered Ronen. He blushed faintly as he spoke and his cheeks deepened in hue when Sophie smiled at the sentiment. "Is it so unheard of?", she asked. Glances were passed around. Jasper explained briefly about the over world. Yona added in how most dragon slayers had exceed friends, but no one had ever heard of the feline being the slayer. Sophie shrugged. She wasn't terribly interested in humans. After all, she'd spent her entire life in the Nocte Regni.

Eadmund sighed heavily. They had gone way off topic. "We can discuss these things later. Right now we have to move. The squad and the regiment will be waiting for us to deliver our prince, but they won't be the only ones. Undoubtedly, the information has been leaked and our foes will be poised in wait", he said. "But what element - ?", began Yona. The look on the gargoyle's face shut her down. He was right, though. Jasper's life was at stake. "The safest place will be Hades' palace", ventured Pax. Van tensed at the mention. Would they really have to deal with so much so soon? Seeing his tension, Pax misinterpreted it. "Don't worry. We'll be safe there. Draco has the run of the place", she explained. Van smiled wryly. "Of course he does", he thought. After some debate and discussion, it had been settled. Draco's sanctum was their main destination, but they would visit the Alain estate first to dislodge suspicious characters from their trail. Still, the real question remained, though. Was the palace safe or had it been compromised?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Praeteritum, part 3

The group had left the bar via a tunnel in the cellar since the back exit was sure to be blocked off by fans. Cael was good at escaping his groupies; He'd had lots of practice. Idle chatter filled the corridor as they walked. "I still don't get it. If you lost your magic, how did make those wings?", asked Van. "How are you still alive?", added Yona, bluntly. Cael grinned childishly in response. "All gargoyles have at least a little stone magic, enough to make wings at least, right, bro?", he beamed. Eadmund nodded without emotion. His little brother always was a handful and he was just waiting for something to go sideways. Something always did when Cael was around. "Do humans die if they lose their magic?", inquired Sophie, mildly intrigued. "If they lose enough, yes. Mana is akin to one's own life force", explained Jasper. He was glad to have a conversation about something besides himself for a change. Sophie seemed to think that over as she walked alongside Cael. He strode idly with his arms bent up over his head, interlacing his fingers behind his skull.

"The fey are a little different. Since we are partly made of magic, we can never truly lose its essence", explained Eadmund. He grinned to himself as that fact sank in with his new human companions. "That still doesn't tell us what element you had", squinted Yona, annoyed. She wanted to know more about this new-found dragon slayer. Sophie smiled faintly toward her friend as he once more avoided the subject. "What was your dragon's name, anyway? Did he raise you? How are you still connected to your family?!", pressed Yona, curious as ever. Van grinned at her fervor while Ronen calmly chided her to let Cael answer one question before asking three more. She stuck her tongue out at the exceed and stared at the gargoyle with interest. Finally, Cael dropped his arms to his sides and sighed. "All right, you've worn me down...Jeez...", he ceded. Yona smirked in victory. Stepping closer to Van, she whispered, "Told you I'd get him to spill the beans." Van gained a sneaky grin. "I guess that means you won the bet", he stated. Jasper tried not to listen, but he was curious about what that bet entailed. Knowing those two, the winner could ask for just about anything. His interest was quickly answered as Yona handed her bag over, glad to be free of the weight. Van took it on without complaint. After all, a deal was a deal.

"First, please understand that things are - ...different... - down here", began Cael, his voice a little lackluster. His usual sparkle of energy seemed to dull. Yona glanced at Jasper for an explanation. Before he could form the words, Pax butted in. She was tired of being ignored. "He means that dragon slayers are chosen here, not by luck, but by a vote of the elder tribunal. It includes at least one member from every race in the city", she explained. "But why him?", inquired Ronen. "Because he's from the Alain line", stated Eadmund, his face dead serious. "Yeah, Dad's kind of a big deal. Mostly political bullshit", shrugged Cael. "The truth is there are eight of us in the current generation. Cael was chosen because of his unique circumstances. We don't exactly share the same mothers, but we are a clan and we stick together", said Eadmund. "Wait, you guys have six more siblings?!", spat Yona. Cael grinned at her surprise. "Babette should be at the estate", he stated. "You know you're the only one that can get away with calling her that", sighed Eadmund. Cael seemed to grin at his brother's irritation. "Yeah, yeah. Call her Elizabeth and don't cross her. You'll be fine then", he said. Pax leaned toward Yona and whispered, "She's a hard ass."

Eadmund's keen ears, of course, picked up that whisper. "She's also in charge of the entire estate. I advise you to show her due respect, Zenovia." Pax pouted. Not only had she been caught and her fun ruined, but Eadmund was distancing himself from her, addressing her by her last name again. An awkward silence settled over the group. A few minutes slid by until Van cleared his throat. He knew all about sibling rivalries and tensions. "So, that makes her the eldest then?", he ventured. Eadmund nodded once in response. "Are you the youngest?", asked Ronen, glancing up at Cael. "Nah. Dad made three more of us after me", he replied. "What about you?", inquired Yona, squinting at Eadmund. "Second eldest", he said quietly. "Just think, if I marry Cael, then you'll really be stuck with me", taunted Pax. "Don't tease me, babe", he replied with a playful wink. Jasper hid a small grin beneath his hood. Poor Eadmund seemed exhausted handling his brother and Pax at the same time. Sophie chimed in, too. "You wouldn't be able to stand him long enough to marry him", she barbed. Ronen smirked as she and Cael bantered back and forth.

The merriment ended as the group finally saw light ahead. Eadmund held his hand up to halt the group and checked ahead. Moments later, Nefeli reappeared and chirped encouragingly. "Coast is clear", beamed Cael. "They raise drakes, remember?", said Van, almost whispering. He knew what Yona was going to ask. She would have forgotten that already with everything that was going on. "I knew that", she said, playfully poking his ribs. Maybe it was her imagination, but did he seem..real? No, more solid? Warmer? Something was different, but she couldn't place it and they didn't really have time to discuss the matter. A few feet outside of the tunnel was a cliff-side path. Eadmund stared fondly over it toward it a certain area that seemed a little brighter than the ambient surroundings. Yona followed his gaze toward a sprawling estate. It held a large home, several smaller buildings, a vineyard, and something she couldn't identify. She assumed it had to do with the hatchery as the group went on.

It had taken a few hours, but finally, everyone stood outside of the Alain estate gate. Eadmund seemed to be much more relaxed, even smiling to himself. The mages from Serpent Wing seemed uneasy about the sound of something large on the other side of the gilded metal. "Argyros, it's me", stated Eadmund calmly. "Us", chimed Cael. A massive shadow approached blindingly fast. Before anyone could react, the gates flew open and a huge canine bounded onto Eadmund, knocking him to the ground. It was the first time the mages had seen him laugh. He happily pet the beast as it licked his face with all three of its own. "Cerberus?", gaped Jasper. Cael smirked at his shock. "Descendant of. It's a rare breed, even here", he explained. The silver-furred beast's tail wagged with enough force to knock over a nearby shrub. "Sis isn't gonna be happy about that", said Cael idly. Argyros popped up one head at the sound of his voice. Eadmund playfully shoved the canine aside to get to his feet and it leapt toward his brother. Cael stroked the family pet, but it had apparently missed Eadmund more.

Wiping the slobber from his face, Eadmund tried to recover his cool demeanor. Yona smirked at the attempt, especially since the jealous drake, Nefeli, had climbed onto his shoulder and was rubbing against his cheek as adorably as possible. A stern voice interrupted the fun. "That's quite enough of that", said a woman. A female gargoyle stepped from beyond the gate, coldly looking over the excited Argyros. The dog shrank back to its guard post without being ordered. "You disappear for over a month and this is how you traipse back here? With Cael and...humans?", she asked, looking over the group. Eadmund's smile faded quickly. "I gave you as much notice as I could. I had orders", he began. his elder sister held up her hand for silence. It was not a suggestion. Both Alain brothers seemed to stand up a little straighter with serious expressions. "I don't care about the Saturnus Squad. Joining it was your choice and it's motives don't interest me", she said a little coldly. Finally, she sighed and forced her stiff body to relax. A slight smile crossed her lips. "I'm glad you're home safe - both of you. Come. We have much to discuss", she said, turning to head beyond the gate once more. "Frigid much?", whispered Pax. Cael grinned at the sentiment. Sophie simply sighed. "I see she hasn't changed", she ventured. "It doesn't matter. We'll be safe here. Come on", said Eadmund, ushering everyone forward. He matched his pace with Jasper's, whispering, "She may seem cold, but she'll never let anyone harm us. Trust me." The incubus nodded and the group headed for the lavish house.

Yona looked around in wonder. Van grinned to himself at how cute she was. Besides, he'd come from money. He knew what 'high class' looked like, even if the decor was from a different culture. The female gargoyle from before stood waiting for them to finish gawking. "Set your things there", she pointed. "The help will take your things upstairs later. Is there any preferred housing?" She stared at them, awaiting an answer. Jasper shook his head, unsure if he was supposed to speak. Van, however, wasn't so shy. he flung his arm around Yona and pulled her close. "I prefer staying with my beautiful bride", he grinned. Yona smirked. Was he still on about that? Their hostess saw no humor in the request and calmly acknowledged it. "Very well." Deciding to test her luck, Pax playfully crept beside Cael. "Can I - ?" Sophie answered firmly. "No." Their hostess grinned faintly. "Welcome to house Alain. I am Elizabeth. You know my brothers...and you are?"

Her eyes settled over Ronen, intrigued to see another exceed. He briefly introduced himself as politely as possible, even bowing as etiquette seemed to call for. "This is Van Yukimaru, a celestial spirit, and Yonaguni Asherah, the sea dragon slayer", stated Eadmund. His sister narrowed her eyes. "Kept your maiden name, did you?", she asked, skeptical. "Yes?", ventured Yona. "I approve. I think I'm going to like you, human", grinned Elizabeth. She then shifted her attention to the hooded stranger in her home. "It's manners to remove one's hood when in someone's home", she said. Jasper glanced to Eadmund who nodded in turn. "Jasper Shinwa. It's a pleasure to meet you", he said, removing his hood and offering his hand. She shook it carefully. Looking him over, she sighed. "Now I see why you've been so secretive, Eadmund. I suppose it's now my responsibility to enure safe passage to your next destination? It would be a shame for Lord Zephyrus to come to harm before even facing Lady Ione", she said. The look on Jasper's face showed two things - how did everyone recognize him so easily and the surprise of learning of his sister's name.

Elizabeth's gaze softened. She seemed to understand what was running through his mind. She gestured with an expert curtsy, acknowledging her prince. "It seemed my brother has explain little to you. Come inside and rest. I will gladly answer your questions once you've eaten and slept. She invited the group in, now appearing understanding and warm instead of distant and cold, the impression she first gave off. "Forgive my prior manners. My brothers require very short leashes", she stated, serving drinks. "So does this one", said Yona, pointing at Van with her thumb. He grinned mischievously. "You can put a leash on me anytime", he teased. Jasper cleared his throat, quickly killing the spirit's fun. Everyone silently sipped their drinks. Finally, Elizabeth sat beside the fireplace and stared at Jasper, waiting for the questions that surely burned deep inside. "Thank you for helping us", he uttered. She nodded in response. "It is my duty and my pleasure to restore order in my homeland. You've come far to get here. Do not be afraid to ask what you do not know." Ronen glanced around the room. Everyone from the Nocte Regni, aside form Elizabeth, seemed uneasy. What were they hiding?

Elizabeth let out a faint sigh, catching Jasper's attention. "I suppose you want your personal history", she ventured. He dropped his eyes to the floor. All he knew is what he'd read and the little he'd gotten from Eadmund and Pax on the way home. "Did you tell him nothing, dear brother?", she asked. Eadmund seemed to avoid the question, focusing on Nefeli upon his lap. "Very well. I'll tell you", said Elizabeth. Jasper glanced up with worried eyes. He wanted to know the truth, but would it change him once he did?

"You already know of your father, the late Lord Glaukos. As our king, he was kind and good to the people. However, as an incubus, he had his weaknesses. Your mother was his mistress. His wife, Lady Ione's mother, was outraged and humiliated. There was little she could do publicly, so she turned your elder sister against her own father. By the time you were born, Ione already viewed you as a threat to her seat of power. That is why she tried to kill you even though she was a mere child herself." Her words echoed through the room. Yona watched her former lover carefully. He seemed lost to the tale. "Who was my mother?", he asked. "You already know the answer to that, in here", said Elizabeth, patting her chest. Jasper's eyes narrowed. What did she mean? "What is the most calming thing to you?", she inquired. Jasper thought it over. He wanted to say Yona, but it'd be a lie. "The moon", he uttered. "That is because it is in your blood. Your mother was a priestess to the moon goddess, Artemis", she explained. He stared at his clasped hands, trying to take it all in. "What was her name?"

"Phoebe Menodora", stated Pax. All eyes turned toward her. "You knew?...All along?", asked Jasper, a mix of pain and bitterness in his voice. She nodded sullenly. "It's all in the Regiment's records. I told you before...I know everything about you", she said softly. "Then why didn't you tell me?!" His voice was much louder and harsher than intended. Pax flinched at his tone. "Would it have made a difference?", asked Elizabeth calmly. The tension in Jasper's body slowly let go. She was right. The only mother he knew or loved was Veda. He sent a shy, apologetic look toward the succubus. "Domine, there's more", uttered Eadmund. "My order had the records, too. They were sealed, but I was told small pieces by my elders. There's something you need to know - the reason we're being so careful..." "Well? Spit it out!", demanded Yona. She really hated secrets. "As the moon goddess flows in your veins, so too does the blood of Apollo's chosen in your sisters", said Elizabeth. "A sibyl?", inquired Jasper. Things were starting to make sense. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. That is where she derives her magic. She cannot see the future, but she can see the past. That is how she 'judges' everyone."

"In other words, the pride of the gods is at stake. As in myth, as in history, we are pawns. You were given this role - the moon versus the sun. As a race, we are people of the moon, but to neglect the sun would be to neglect a source of life. If you are as innocent as we all hope you are, you may be able to get close to the queen. She reads guilt. If you go forward with a clean conscience, she cannot hurt you", she explained. "Yes she can! She's got guards and spears, right? Not to mention total authority over some kind of crazed followers", stated Yona. Van grinned faintly. She had a way of expressing a valid point. "That's where we come in", replied Eadmund. He, Cael, and Sophie all glanced at the mark of Saturnus. "And me", grinned Pax, the Nightmare Regiment crest showing proudly. Elizabeth smiled serenely. "You have a good group of loyal friends, it seems. So, where are you taking him?" Everyone turned to Eadmund. He would determine who could be trusted. "Hades palace."

That night, everyone had been assigned rooms. Since no one had bothered to correct Elizabeth, she took Van's request at face value. Ronen opted to stay with Jasper lest Pax try something else in the dead of night. he knew and trusted Van. Yona would be fine. She didn't mind sharing a room with Van anyway. It wasn't exactly the first time. However, to Van's disappointment, two separate beds awaited them. He laughed it off to himself, but he was a little let down. He was really looking forward to some serious snuggling time. For the first time in a long time, it was okay to touch Yona again, and while he kind of wanted to, he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

While changing for the night, Van caught Yona glancing over. She was looking straight where his chest had been torn open by Judd's bullet. Just like his eye, his ribs were marked by Nova's magic. Deep blue swirls formed a large pattern, covering most of his side, chest, and back where the damage had been. Nova's magic had essentially put him back together, but it left its scars just the same. That look in her eyes...He couldn't stand it. He'd died for her and he knew he'd gladly do it again, but why did she have to give him that look? Shying his gaze, he pulled a shirt over his head and when he glanced back, she'd turned away again. It seemed strange. When he'd first come back, she tackled him and tore his shirt open to see the scars on his chest from his childhood, assuring it was the real Van. Why hadn't she noticed the blue markings then? Maybe she didn't want to...

Yona sat stiffly as she felt the bed depress under Van's weight beside her. She tried to ignore him, idly brushing her hair, but he gently took the brush from her hands and started using it for her. "Sit still", he chided. She sighed and obeyed. Why did he have to be so nice to her? Still, it was nice to feel a little pampered. "What are you doing?", she asked, staring into the distance. "Giving your arms a break", he replied. She could feel that lilted grin in his tone. "You know what I mean...", she trailed. The brush stopped moving. "Can't I just do something nice for you?", he uttered, a little sadly. Turning, she stared at him. "You've already done so much", she said softly. She couldn't bear the fact that his blood was on her hands. No matter what he said, no matter what he did, she felt responsible. He knew it was eating her alive. What could he say to get her to let that pain go if anything? He reached out and softly stroked her hair. He really did love her.

"Why?", she asked, shying her face. "Do you really have to ask?", he grinned. She turned to face him again, tears welling up. His smile faded. "Please don't look at me like that", he pleaded. Wiping her face, she managed to ask, "Then how should I look at you?!". She was so torn inside. Why did he have to die? Gently grasping her hand, he offered a kind grin. "Well?", she sniffled. He looked as if deep in thought as he stared into the distance. "Hmm...Lustfully", he stated. Despite everything, Yona laughed and playfully shoved him. "You're such a perv!" He snickered in response. "Got you to laugh, though, didn't I?", he teased, catching her flailing wrists. She shyly glanced away. "What's wrong with you?", she sighed, unsure what else she should say. He didn't answer immediately, drawing her attention. There was that look again, that intense desire in his eyes. She froze. Why was she so nervous? It didn't make any sense! ...No, it made perfect sense. She just didn't want to admit it. She closed her eyes as he leaned in. Then, surprisingly, she felt his lips on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, he grinned at her softly. "Get some sleep. It's going to be another long of walking tomorrow", he sighed.

He started to rise, but stopped at the stubborn tug of his hand. Yona grinned at him. "You, too. Come on. It's cold in here", she said, inviting him into the blanket. he smiled sincerely, glad to be able to hold her. The light went out and he said nothing as she settled against his chest, safe in his arms. It wasn't actually cold, but he wasn't about to argue the point. Softly kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "Sweet dreams." He felt her shift in the dark just a little closer. "Goodnight...a-...anata", she managed. His eyes widened in the pitch black. "Anata", repeated in his mind. He'd taught her that word, but he never thought he'd live to hear her use it especially in reference to himself. Well, at least he was half right. He tightened his grip on her, happy from the bottom of his heart. She finally called him 'dear'.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Praeteritum, part 4

The following day, Yona woke up later than the rest. Van was already dressed and watching something outside from their window. She sat up and yawned, her vision still hazy. "What time is it?", she asked, sleepy as ever. He grinned toward her. "Hard to tell down here, isn't it?", he teased. "Late morning. Don't worry; Our host hasn't called for us", he added. She stretched as she got to her feet. She walked over to peer over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?", she inquired. Once her field of vision matched his, it was obvious. They had an excellent view of part of the drake hatchery. The Alain siblings were all present, caring for the smallest of the creatures. "Kind of cute, aren't they?", ventured Van absently. The infant drakes were kind of adorable, thought Yona. She shrugged before taking a bathroom break.

When she came back, he'd already laid out her clothes for the day. She looked at him funny. He figured it was because of the gesture, but she walked toward him, not her clothes. She stepped close, peering at his face. "Something wrong?", he inquired nervously. He was once more wearing his usual 'human' clothes. "Yeah", she replied, removing his eye patch. "You don't need this anymore. You have two good eyes now. Use them", she grinned. Staring at her adorable half-asleep face, he smiled sincerely. "I am", he grinned, pulling her in for a kiss. She didn't fight him, simply relaxing in his arms. Once their lips parted, she gently pulled loose and headed for her clothes. He stared as she did. He was in utter bliss to be able to freely express himself. They still had a lot to talk about, but things seemed to finally looking up for his romantic endeavors. Reaching for her shirt, Yona smirked. "You watching, perv?", she barbed. "If you don't mind", he grinned, returning the playful tone. He was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

Several minutes later, the duo arrived downstairs and were quickly greeted by wait staff, ushering them to breakfast. "The mistress and masters have already dined, but we kept everything warm for you. Please, eat your fill", said a maid. Van and Yona sat down, only then realizing Jasper and Ronen were at the other end of the table. "Good morning", smirked Ronen, eager to harass his lifelong friend. She squinted knowingly toward him before digging into her plate. Jasper looked them over carefully. Van glanced over. Jasper hadn't touched his food. Avoiding eye contact, Jasper returned his focus to a book he held in his hand. Something panged Van's chest. He didn't like upsetting his newest friend, but he'd given Yona her freedom. It wasn't Van's fault they broke up. "Whatcha reading?", asked Yona, her mouth crammed with food. Van cleared his throat and lightly elbowed her, motioning to the shocked staff. They weren't used to such a lack of manners. She lowered her arms off the table and finished chewing.

"Recent history", stated Jasper without looking up. "Reading up on the family?", she inquired. He nodded lightly. She set down her silverware, annoyed. He was clearly avoiding her. "Anything good?", she ventured, trying to get him to talk. He shrugged. Van sighed. This was hard to watch. "You know, Lord Zephyrus, far be it from me to correct a prince, but isn't it good etiquette to look a lady in the eye when addressed?", he said calmly. The maids shifted uncomfortably. Jasper set his book down and marked his place before closing it. Facing his friends, he grinned sheepishly. "Forgive my manners", he ceded. Yona smirked faintly. Finally, he was looking at her again. "It seems queen Ione has yet to garner the full loyalty of her people like their father had", grinned Ronen. "Bet that really bugs her", sniggered Yona. Jasper hid a small smile, imagining his annoyed older sibling.

"Did you even sleep last night? You don't look so good", ventured Yona. Jasper shook his head, poking at his plate. He slowly began to eat. "Try not to worry so much. You're not here alone", said Van, a friendly smile on his face. Jasper nodded, trying to push his jealousy out of his mind. In all honesty, half of his wakeful night had been worrying about what he had to do and what was expected of him. The other half was worrying about Yona and Van being alone together. He knew how much Van loved her. He'd clearly explained it one night as they drank together. They shared a few deep conversations that Yona knew nothing about, namely because she was the subject of most of them. "He's right", added Ronen, cementing the sentiment. The shy incubus nodded and the group finished their food.

Once finished, they joined their friends outside. Yona laughed as a small drake crashed into her. The poor little thing was just learning to fly. She held it in her arms, careful not to bend its wings. "You okay, little dude?", she grinned. "That's a female", stated Cael, clearly amused. Yona turned the creature to and fro. "How can you tell?!" He laughed in response. Van looked around. The scenery was impressive. Dozens of drakes filled the sky and ground around them. "Where's Pax?", inquired Ronen. Jasper glanced about. The exceed was right; She was missing. Eadmund stepped forward and took the creature from Yona's hands. "She had to report in. She won't be gone long", he explained, setting the creature down on its feet. Nefeli hopped from his shoulder and encouraged her young brethren to try again. "We sent Sophie with her to keep her out of trouble", stated Cael.

"Is it okay for the squads to mix? Er...regiments?", asked Yona. "To be fair, there are several organizations here. It's similar to your guild structure in the overworld. The Saturnus Squad oversees them all", said Eadmund. "So they like to think", barbed Elizabeth, emerging from a nesting house. "Come on, Babette. Don't be a hater", said Cael. She grinned wryly at her brother. "You only joined to chase after Eadmund. Don't defend them so quickly", she said, setting down a basket of what looked like dead rodents. "Feeding time?", asked Van. She nodded. "Elizabeth has never trusted the squad. At least, not after our father disappeared", said Eadmund. "The old man worked with them for years", added Cael. "He was on one of their missions. Clearly they knew something and they purposefully hid it from us, his family. I cannot forgive that", stated Elizabeth, clearly bitter. "Maybe I can find something out for you", offered Jasper. All eyes turned to him in surprise. "Really?", she asked. He smiled fondly at a drake playing with his tail. "It's the least I can do to repay your hospitality. If there's anything at the main palace, I'll find it for you", he affirmed. Elizabeth smiled kindly at his words. "Thank you."

It was nearly nightfall the following day when Sophie made her presence known. Everyone was relaxing at the manor. Jasper and Eadmund were calmly playing a game of chess. "Look who's back", grinned Yona. Ronen tried to appear calm as his eyes met Sophie's. He didn't have this problem around Charle, so why - ?... "We're back", stated Sophie, making herself at home. She climbed onto a couch and sipped the drink the maid had brought her. "We're?", repeated Van. Pax was nowhere in sight. Eadmund's gaze narrowed. "Where is Pax?", he asked carefully. "Where is Cael?", said Elizabeth as if answering. A sudden thud from the floor above answered the question without a doubt. Jasper turned deep red, Eadmund sighed, slightly annoyed, and Elizabeth seemed to tune it out. Yona and Van both hid a laugh under Ronen's stern glare to behave.

Passing the awkward atmosphere, Elizabeth simply inquired how the trip had been. "Pretty quiet. We only went to a remote outpost. Pax reported in via lacrima. She didn't want to go all the way to a base, not that I blame her", replied Sophie. "Yeah, she probably didn't want to leave Jasper alone that long", taunted Yona. Jasper gave her a comical expression. "I don't think it was me she was missing", he said carefully, trying to ignore another strange sound overhead. "Such is the way of a succubus", said Elizabeth as eloquently as possible. Jasper shifted uncomfortably. "You'll need to get used to the ways of your people if you want to help them", she said idly. "Elizabeth!", chided Eadmund, his eyes firm. She seemed to ignore his warning. "Hades' Palace will be quite a shock if he's unprepared, brother", she stated. Jasper shot his gargoyle companion a curious look. "She's right", he sighed. Elizabeth smiled politely at the statement. "Pyrr likes to party, I take it", ventured Yona. "He holds no reservations about his guests indulging", replied Eadmund carefully.

"What else can you tell us about that place?", asked Van. Everyone seemed surprised by his genuine interest. "It has been uninhabited by its namesake for centuries. However, the site itself holds power tied to spirits. Thus, it was enticing for Draco to take up residence. Celestial beings such as yourself can stay there almost indefinitely", explained Eadmund. "I've heard tales of the dead walking the halls, as well", added Elizabeth. Her brother nodded as if confirming it. "There's a legend about the god's treasure he left behind - the Mirror of Souls. It's said it can connect the living to those they have lost. Other legends speak of its supposed ability to join the worlds as a portal, allowing the dead to come back to life and the living to erase their misery." Van seemed lost to his thoughts at Eadmund's words. Yona tried not to dwell on it. She didn't know of his conversation in the celestial court, thus knew nothing of his plans. Still, he seemed to be contemplating something deeply. She touched his arm softly, but he didn't respond. Whatever was on his mind was important.

"As the sea dragon slayer, I presumed you'd be more interested in Poseidon's Palace", said Elizabeth absently. "Who?", said Yona blankly. "The god of the sea", explained Jasper. Yona's face lit up. "Can we?!" Ronen smiled at her enthusiasm. "We might. We have to make our way to Zeus's Palace, where Lady Ione rules the realm. Each of the gods are brothers, you see, and each got their own domain. Zeus took the land and heavens, Poseidon took the seas, and Hades was left with the underworld...Once our people came here for good to escape human persecution, Hades became more prominent. Still, Zeus reigns them all", said Eadmund. "So who the hell's Saturnus?", asked Yona. She didn't get this whole religious thing. Eadmund grinned faintly. "It is our people's name for Zeus's father. The incubus know him as Uranus. He was dethroned and replaced by his children. Still we hold his name with pride...The gargoyle nation is known to be calm and wise. That is why we act as a neutral party over the other factions", he explained. Yona shook the information from her mind. She didn't really care. She'd only been curious.

"Sophie's back!", called a cheerful voice. The Alain siblings ignored their brother. Jasper shyly nodded in acknowledgment of his presence. "You missed me, Cael? You seemed more eager to see Pax", barbed the sharp exceed. Cael shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Blame my blood", he grinned, striding in as if everything was perfectly normal. "What does that mean?" inquired Ronen. The tension in the air became palpable. "Do you recall me mentioning Cael's exceptional circumstances?", ventured Eadmund, "He's half incubus." Elizabeth excused the help immediately. "Half succubus technically. His mother and our father shared a liaison for political reasons. Cael was the result", she stated. Cael glanced between his siblings. "Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not even here!", he snapped. "Yeah, I'm a mistake to your illustrious line. I know, but it isn't my fault", he said, clearly upset. "Wait, you guys can interbreed?", asked Yona, surprised. "Jasper didn't tell you? Incubus and succubus are genetically compatible with most other races including gargoyles and humans", said Elizabeth. Jasper squirmed under the intense glare Yona was sending his way. He never had a chance to to tell her. Not that it really mattered in the end. Still, he had told Van during one of their deeper conversations. The spirit smirked as his discomfort.

"I guess that's why you wear the yin yang?", ventured Ronen. One was prominent on Cael's pant leg. "Yeah", he said, flopping down beside Sophie. "But you look like a gargoyle, so that's what you are", said Elizabeth, her tone kinder, "Thus you are our brother no matter what." He grinned faintly. "Thanks, Babette", he mumbled. "We will always look after our own. It is our creed", added Eadmund. "All right, I get it. I'm a bastard, but you still love me. Can we skip the touchy feely crap already?", said Cael, crossing his arms. "Sure. Let's talk about dragons instead", beamed Sophie. She looked up to the majestic race. Yona laughed. "You would've loved grandpa Llyr", she chimed. Then her expression shifted as it hit her. "Hey! You never told us about yours!", she said, pointing at Cael accusingly. "And I still carried your crap anyway", sighed Van. "Shut up", she muttered, knowing he was just messing with her. "Spill it. Why the big secret?!", demanded Yona. Cael let out a long, deep sigh. "All right..."

"Remember how I said things are different down here?", began Cael. "You were voted in. We got that", said Yona, eager to hear more. "Well...We had more than one dragon down here", stated Cael. "Two?!", spat the mages. Everyone from Serpent Wing was gaping. Sophie smiled to herself as she let her partner tell his story. "Yeah. They came with our people a long time ago. One wielded stone magic and one wielded fire. Together they helped forge the unrivaled weaponry of the Nightmare Regiment, the Saturnus Squad, and more. Things happened over time and eventually a third dragon showed up...That was my teacher." It got deathly silent. "You mean, they had a kid?", ventured Van. Cael nodded. It made sense; Dragons didn't come from simply nowhere. "Steinar, the great stone dragon and Blasa, the serpent of white fire, gave rise to Volundr, the master of lava. His parents went off to their civil war and never returned. Volundr was already grown when that happened, but he chose to stay and guard our people. He taught me everything", he explained, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"He decided weapons of war were no longer needed, so he used his fused magic to help create the Nocte Regni. Maintaining and creating new air shafts was vital work...Now Sophie's responsible for keeping us all breathing...I guess the tribunal figured I'd be a good candidate since I'm a fusion of sorts on my own. Volundr was pretty cool about the whole thing. He didn't care who he taught at first, but he later said he was glad it was me." He took a long pause. "I know second generation dragons are mostly unheard of, but there were a few that fused styles rather than copying one parent's", said Cael. Van smiled faintly. He knew one such dragon. "I know what you're all thinking - how could I be such an idiot to let my magic get swindled? Something so important...", trailed the sullen gargoyle. He stared at the floor, pain in his eyes and voice. "It wasn't your fault", uttered Eadmund. Cael smiled lightly, though it was mostly bitterness at the loss. "I'm just glad Sophie got it", he said, patting the exceed's head. "I'm gonna get some air", said Cael, excusing himself. It grew silent in his wake.

"You want to know what happened, don't you?", said Sophie. She seemed lost to the memories. "You don't have to tell us", offered Ronen. "No one likes an unfinished story", sighed Sophie. She gathered her nerves before continuing. "He was trying to save me. It was all an elaborate ruse to lure him out. People were jealous of his voice and afraid of his power. I don't why they wouldn't let him have both...A group of lowlifes set up an ambush after a show one night. They naturally went for Cael's weakness - me. He plead with them to let me go. He didn't want to hurt anyone, so he withheld his magic. Finally, the gang's boss stepped out. He held a knife to me with serious intentions. Cael asked what it was they really wanted. At first, they laughed and gave him a choice - me or his voice...Of course he offered his voice. They said they were going to carve out his larynx...They - ..." She struggled to hold her emotions in check. Fighting her tears, she pushed on. "They did a lot of horrible things to him that night...In the end, they never wanted his voice. They wanted power, something they bitterly held against him. He had fame, money, and magic. They couldn't allow that...They couldn't take his name, but they could take the rest. They pinned him on his knees, pulling his arms backwards, ready to tear his throat open...Then the boss said he wanted something better...Bloody and near unconscious, Cael was ready to agree to anything to keep me from further harm...I wasn't in much better shape at that point..."

Everyone listened in rapt horror. How could he smile like that now? "He said he lost a bet", uttered Van sadly. Sophie nodded and wiped her face. "Yes. They wanted to play with him some more. They made an offer he couldn't exactly refuse at the time. If he could sing something that would move them, the bandits would let us go...He tried - he really did..." Her tears spilled down her tan cheeks as she spoke. "But his voice was already ragged from pleading...and screaming...It cracked and broke...Even though he was choking on his own blood trying, he was determined to save my worthless life without killing them...They - ...they laughed at him..." Pity poured from the faces watching the tiny feline relive her darkest hours. Elizabeth and Eadmund sat in silence, letting her speak. After all, they hadn't been there. "The boss told Cael he'd won. The price he demanded was Cael's life. I screamed out to stop them and that horrible man smiled at me. Then he said, 'Fine. I'll take what's most precious to you, then'. Cael frantically shouted, thinking they meant me, but they didn't...Their leader pulled a lacrima from his pocket and started chanting in a language we didn't understand. His henchmen seemed spell bound as Cael shrieked in agony...Having the magic ripped from his soul was terrible to watch...I couldn't stand it. I bit the man holding me and ran forward. Before they could react, I clawed out that man's cold eyes. The lacrima fell and shattered and everything flashed so brightly I couldn't see...It wasn't until I woke up at a medical center that I learned what happened."

"I'm so sorry", uttered Jasper, grasping for words. Outside, Cael leaned against the wall just outside the window. He heard every word. Staring into the abyss above, he wished the drakes' calls would drown out Sophie's voice, but they didn't. It was late and they had settled in for the night. "That's when they met me", interrupted a familiar voice. All eyes turned to Pax. She leaned sadly on the door frame with her arms cradled tightly around herself. "I was working for the regiment. We picked up on a magical disturbance and went to investigate. It must have been just after the lacrima shattered. When my group arrived, the bandits were holding their eyes in pain. Sophie was glowing and fell to the sand. Cael - ...he'd been dropped by the thugs and smiled at me, relieved. He looked so sad...The gang was arrested and those two taken for treatment...My friends and I had sneaked away from base for the concert...I guess it turned out to be a good thing we did", said Pax. Sophie nodded, calming her nerves. "After a lot of testing, they said I had somehow taken in Cael's magic. I felt so bad, but he didn't care. He just hugged me and kept apologizing for everything...", trailed Sophie.

"Our brother may act the idiot...and often is...but he has scars, just like the rest of us", sighed Eadmund. "The Alain house used their connections to keep the story from the papers and since gargoyles can't join the Nightmare Regiment, he turned to the next best thing in his mind", said Pax. "It took weeks of recovery. Those thugs certainly did a number on both of you", stated Elizabeth, "But slowly, the Cael we knew and loved came back to us." Yona was dumbfounded. No wonder he didn't want to talk about it. Now she felt really bad for pressing the matter. Van quietly took her hand, offering support. Ronen handed Sophie a cloth napkin. "Blow", he said, holding it out for her. She nodded and dried her face, blowing her nose hard. She was grateful for his kindness. Still, she worried for her best friend. "We should probably bring him inside", said Jasper in a low tone. Rising from her seat, Yona said, "I'll get him." She left no time for argument as she walked away. She needed to talk to him, one dragon slayer to another.

Yona found Cael outside quickly. He'd left the window and stared into a dark crevice in the earth. "Don't jump in. Sophie will kick your ass", teased Yona. He grinned at her humor, grateful she wasn't weepy about everything. He turned to face her and was caught off guard by a tight embrace. "Don't be so stupid. Being alone isn't strength. It just makes your friends worry...I learned that the hard way, too", she said, holding him close. He slowly returned her embrace. "Thanks", he uttered shyly. He'd never been this close to a human before. Stepping back, Yona offered a kind smile. "Come on, doofus. They'll eat all the cake if we don't hurry", she taunted. "There's cake?!", replied Cael, excited and childish as ever. Yona snickered at him and started back, knowing he'd catch up. Hopefully, a new friend had been made and she had no idea just how much they would need him in the near future...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Praeteritum, part 5

Evening had passed and night had settled over the estate. Everyone felt a little drained after hearing Cael's story, so most turned in after some idle banter to lighten the mood. Again, Jasper stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Ronen kept his eyes closed, staying motionless as is asleep, but he listened for any sign of movement from his friend. After another sad sigh, he couldn't take it. Sitting up, the exceed stared across at his room mate. "Need to talk?", he offered. Jasper shifted uneasily without rising. "Did I wake you?...I'm sorry." Ronen smirked. He had yet to be asleep. "Don't worry about it. Come on. There's a deck of cards on the table", he said, hopping down from his bed. Jasper dragged himself up, as well. He paid little attention to their game. Finally, Ronen set his cards down. "Talk to her tomorrow", he stated. Jasper glanced up in surprise. How had he been so transparent? Trying to ignore his red face, he stuttered, "W-who do you mean?". Ronen shook his head, bemused.

"You know the answer to that, Jasper. You're too intelligent to play dumb", grinned the exceed. Jasper dropped his eyes, staring at the floor in the shadows. "It hurts", he said, barely audible. Ronen raised an eyebrow in question. "It shouldn't hurt...I did the right thing...Didn't I?" The incubus looked to his friend for confirmation. "You mean breaking up? That depends. Did you leave her or set her free?", asked the sharp feline. He had no personal experience in romance, but he was still able to easily see those tensions in others. "I - ...", trailed Jasper. He didn't have an answer. He thought it over in his head. "I didn't want her to get hurt", he stated slowly. Ronen grinned faintly. "Then you did the right thing. Van will take good care of her", he said.

Jasper set down his cards and walked to the window. Staring up at the artificial moon, he tried to calm his nerves. Ronen was right, of course. Is that what it felt like when Van let her go so they could be together? Jasper leaned onto the sill for support. He didn't feel he was that strong. Why did it still hurt much? He heard Ronen's small feet approaching and glanced over. "I can't say I know how you feel, but - ...They say the first love always ends badly...Learn from it and move on", said the exceed. Jasper grinned despite himself. "You sound like an old man", he chuckled. Ronen smiled at the barb. His friend was starting to relax. "Don't start doubting yourself now. We can't turn back after coming this far", said Ronen, much more serious. Jasper nodded. He had a lot to do and Ronen was right. They ended up speaking for some time before returning to their beds. The group was leaving for Hades' Palace in the morning. There was simply no time or room for doubt.

Down the hall, Yona, too, was wide awake. She listened closely to Van's chest, knowing full well she wouldn't hear a heartbeat as he slept. He'd been so patient with her all this time. Part of her wanted to wake him up and apologize for everything that had happened, but she was still struggling to accept her own emotions. It wouldn't be fair to dump them on someone else. Sighing deeply, she curled up against him a little closer. Once she settled back in, she felt his arm tighten around her waist. "Yona-chan", he murmured in his sleep. She smiled to herself. He was an idiot, but an awfully cute idiot, and, above all else, her idiot. That thought seemed to make her feel just a little bit warmer. Then she made up her mind. "Just a little longer", she thought, finally closing her eyes to sleep,

The next day, morning came earlier than expected. The group gathered in the front of the Alain mansion. Elizabeth calmly pet the drake in her arms while watching her brothers get ready to leave. "Don't be gone so long this time", she chided. "Yes, ma'am", teased Cael. "We won't", grinned Eadmund. Despite how taxing his siblings were to his stress levels, he did love them. Several feet away, Sophie seemed to be asking Jasper and Van questions about the overworld. That left three missing souls. Pax was simply raiding the pantry one last time. Yona and Ronen, however, had gone off on their own on the side of the building to talk. Eventually, everything was ready, but the full party. "They still aren't back?", asked Van, looking around. Jasper grinned faintly. "I'll go get them", he offered, walking off.

Several yards away, he found his friends conversing quietly, an odd feat for Yona. He picked up a few lines before being noticed. "I can see that", grinned Ronen, idly tuning his beloved fiddle. Yona sighed with her face buried in her hands. She was acting strangely. "Don't you think you've made him wait long enough?", ventured the exceed. "I know", ceded Yona. She began to perk up and declared that she'd made up her mind. Thanking her friend, she tossed aside the flower she'd been pulling apart. "Oh, is it time to go already?", she asked, spotting Jasper. He pretended not to have heard anything or understood its context. He nodded quietly, averting his gaze. "Everyone's ready. It's a long trip. Make sure you don't forget anything", he said, turning back toward the main group. Yona sent Ronen a curious glance. "What's up with him?", she asked flatly. Ronen smirked as he put his instrument in its case. "It's complicated. He has a lot on his plate. Just be nice to him, hm?", he grinned. "What's that supposed to mean?! I'm nice!", she argued. The two teased one another on their way around the massive home.

Finally, the group was ready to go. Everyone shouldered their baggage. Pax 'accidentally' dropped her pack just o get a rise from her companions. Of course, several unnamed objects spilled out. Red faces overtook the immediate area, unable to look away. "Ooops, silly me", laughed the succubus. "What the hell is all this?!", gaped Yona. Some seemed obvious, but others remained unknown. Playfully leaning toward her human friend, Pax teased, "Some of them you just have to use to find out." A sneaky smile crossed her face as she idly put her 'belongings' back into her sack. Van slowly raised one hand. "I volunteer as tribute", he mumbled, causing a deeper hue of redness in Jasper and a riotous laugh from Pax. "You, I like", she teased, finally sealing the forbidden objects away. Eadmund cleared his throat roughly and quickly regained his composure. "Do be more careful in the future, Zenovia", he chided. She pouted. There was that maintained distance again. A quick elbow to the ribs pulled Van from his thoughts and he grinned playfully toward Yona. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

The ruse over, Elizabeth hugged her siblings goodbye and gave Nefeli a 'snack' for the road. The little drake quickly stowed it in Eadmund's coat pocket, where she knew it'd be safe. He shook his head in mild amusement. It wouldn't be the first time his beloved pet hid a dead rat in his belongings. "Jasper", called Elizabeth, pausing the departure. He turned in question. "Don't forget your promise...and look after my brothers", she said. He smiled gently in response. "I'll do everything I can", he replied. "Yukimaru", she called. Van grinned nervously. What did she want with him? "Make sure you fulfill your roll. A broken sheild is of no use to anyone", said Elizabeth. Yona playfully pat his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can find some tape or something", she teased. It was her way of masking her guilt, but no one called her out on it. "And Sophie - ..." The exceed turned her amethyst eyes toward Elizabeth. "Yes?" Their hostess took a deep breath and tried hard to smile for her siblings. "It's okay to use magic if you have to", she uttered, a little sadly. Sophie nodded and Cael averted his face. He knew she meant well, but it was still a sore spot. If he'd used his magic that night in past, those thugs would be dead and he and Sophie would have been unscathed. Still, all things happen for a reason. He needed only to wait to find out what it was.

They bid Agryros goodbye at the gate. The canine whined sadly to see his masters go. "Well be back soon", said Eadmund, fondly petting the family guard dog. He wagged his tail enthusiastically, barking once as if to say, "Come home soon!". Cael, too, pet the old canine, and the group set off. The first leg of the journey was fairly calm. No one said anything about Pax and Cael flirting here and there. It was basically expected at this point. Still, Ronen's sharp eye watched Eadmund's expression each time. He had a good poker face, but the gargoyle wasn't 'dead from the neck down' as Pax had called him before. However, Eadmund was in charge of getting everyone to safety before Jasper could confront Ione and he took that task seriously.

"We'll be able to contact the Saturnus Squad from Hades' Palace when we arrive. There's a powerful lacrima in the central tower. Other than that, I suggest we lay low and try to gather information. Zenovia, make sure you speak with Draco on that matter. With the spirits having the run of the place, they likely have overheard some interesting intel", he ordered. She nodded, still mildly annoyed he was using her last name again. "Jasper, one of the oldest libraries in the realm lies in that palace, too. Feel free to read up on anything. It was partially damaged by a fire a long time ago, but most of it survived. Please ask me if there's anything I can assist with. Van and Yona, Ronen and Sophie - ", he began. Pax laughed nervously, waving her hands, she spoke lightly. "Van already has something to do when we get there. Secret mission from the regiment, right, spirit boy?", she grinned. He nodded with a skeptical look. Did she know about Draco's plans? Eadmund ceded with a small grin. "Very well. Ronen and Sophie, I want you to do some recon from the air. Stay out of sight and report anything strange. If you're unsure of something, Ronen, please ask Sophie. She's lived down here her entire life." The duo nodded. "Understood." Eadmund seemed to think for a second before continuing. "Yona, I suppose that means you can go with Cael. I need you two to - " Once again, he was cut off. "Yona's busy, too!", chimed Pax, without explanation.

The sea dragon turned in question. "I am?", she inquired, completely lost. Van stepped closer to her and whispered something. Despite their superior hearing, none of the fey heard what it was. She struggled to catch on for a second and then said, "Oh, yeah! That secret thing! Sorry, I forgot", she said, smiling bashfully. She shifted her demeanor, squinting at their leader. "And what will you be doing after you contact your squad?", she asked. "I'll be seeing to our next destination. We can't stay in one place too long. Undoubtedly, our enemies already know Jasper's here. If they've caught onto our trail, we must exercise caution", replied the gargoyle calmly. "And what about me?", asked Cael. He hoped he had something vital to do and wasn't just tagging along out of pity. Eadmund paused his tracks and turned to face him. Setting his hands on his brother's shoulders, he smiled genuinely. "I have a very special task for you", he grinned.

Two more long days of walking and Hades' Palace loomed in the distance. "Is that it?", inquired Van, peering ahead. "That's it", confirmed Pax. "Huh...I thought it'd be spookier or something", uttered Yona, underwhelmed. Eadmund smiled faintly. "Do you see the size of the place?", he asked. She nodded. "You really don't. As large as it seems from here, we're still a day's walk off. "Whaaaaat?!", whined Yona. She was so sick of walking. "Don't worry. It's pretty awesome once you get there", assured Pax. Another day's walk and they finally stood outside a set of massive, archaic gates. They were overgrown in some kind of iridescent ivy. Jasper hid a small smile. It reminded him of the mushrooms back home. The palace seemed deserted. "Are you sure Pyrrhos is in there?", asked Yona, unsure. "Oh, he's in there", smiled Pax. "So, how do we get in?", inquired Ronen. "It is an impressive gate", offered Sophie.

A familiar voice lilted down from overhead. The top of the gates loomed some twelve feet over their heads. Upon them sat Pyrrhos, the constellation Draco. He grinned at them in his childish form, swinging his bare feet over the edge. "About time you got here", he taunted. "Pyrr!", said Pax, excitedly waving. She hadn't seen him since the Noctis incident. "I was worried about you!", she chided. "I just needed a good nap, isn't that right, Scutum?", he asked, knowingly smiling upon the spirit. Van grinned wryly back at him. He kept his end of the bargain. Yona knew nothing of what was to come. "You're shorter than I remember. Shrink in the wash?", he teased. "Just for that, I'm hiding the liquor", said Pyrr flatly. A nervous eye twitch crossed Van's face. Draco smiled at his reaction. "Perhaps I'll let it slide, just this once." Van let out a sigh of relief. One thing he missed from life was booze. "Plan on letting us in?", called Cael.

Pyrr stood up on the ledge, clearly unafraid of falling. He appeared to have exquisite balance. "I'll turn the lights on for you", he said. With a snap of his fingers, the entire palace lit up and music drifted from its halls. "If you don't hurry, Pax, they won't be any wine left", he taunted. Then, he vanished from sight. "Spry little bastard", muttered Yona. Van hid a smirk. The kid was kind of his boss now. Eadmund sighed and pulled some ivy away, revealing a very unusual type of stone. It seemed to glow faintly at his touch. "Come along. Everyone hold hands", he said, offering his. Pax took it, Cael took hers, and so on. Soon enough, the entire group had passed through the strange gate. "Only those welcomed by the master of the palace can enter. Pax was our ticket in", explained Cael. "So it wasn't stone magic?", asked Jasper, intrigued. "A type of it, but not my own", replied Eadmund. Nefeli chirped excitedly at the various lights, sounds, and smells ahead. Van grinned wide. "Well, I'm not missing out on the wine", he said, charging ahead. "Hey, wait for the rest of us!", said Yona, catching up. Only Jasper seemed to hesitate. "Don't worry, domine. We're safe here", assured Eadmund,a warm hand on his shoulder. The incubus nodded and the rest of the group entered the huge structure.

Once inside, everyone was speechless. Well, everyone, but Pax. Draco lounged on a huge throne made from the same strange stone as the gate, surrounded by a pair of golem guards. Various beings mingled in the ball room. Celestial spirits seemed to move freely here. Even a few solid beings were present. A group of Pax's peers raised their glasses toward her. "Pax!", they cheered. "The regiment?", asked Jasper, whispering to Cael. The gargoyle nodded. "Don't worry. They're friends", he grinned. All eyes settled over the group as the music died down. Those of the regiment fixed their sights on the patch on Eadmund's sleeve. "Saturnus Squad? It's not like you to bring the fun police, Pax", said an incubus. "Well - ...", she trailed. "She had no choice in the matter. I do not presume to interrupt your fun, but I will remind you that you all are posted her for a reason", said Eadmund. Cael stepped forward, bearing his mark of the squad proudly. "That's right! And we brought him with us!", he beamed. "Hey, isn't that the singer?!", said a succubus. "It is! Sing for us, Cael!", plead another. He grinned toward his fans, only further their fervor. They were quickly surrounded by nymphs, as well.

Draco stood up and everyone immediately became silent. "You are here to work. The lost Glaukos has returned home", he said, calmly, descending the steps from his throne. Everyone stared at the hooded man. Draco smiled encouragingly and Eadmund nodded. Jasper lowered his hood. Gasps ran through the hall. "It's him!...It really is!...Zeus be praised!", rang out several voices. Draco offered his small hand with a grin. "Welcome home", he said. Jasper slowly accepted the gesture and the party resumed. Dance, drink, and song filled the palace for hours. Cael, of course, couldn't refuse his fans, putting on a show for everyone. Jasper sat beside the star king, watching the festivities. Pax and others asked him to dance, but he carefully refused each after being warned of another 'tradition' of his people. Those turned away pouted as if denied a new toy. Finally, Yona broke away from Van and Cael. "Don't be a wallflower. Come on", she said, offering her hand. He was tempted to take it, but then Eadmund's words echoed in his mind and he turned bright red, shaking his head nervously. "As the prince, you'll be considered the host of the party since you'll be the most important person there and anyone the host dances with is welcome to his or her bed." Yona shrugged and returned to her fun while Pyrr smirked at the incubus. "Guess you've learned a few things on your way down here", he grinned. Sighing, Jasper nodded shyly. Why did his people have to be this way?

Hours later, Pyrrhos was sitting atop the shoulders of one of his golems, mingling with the crowd. Pax was having a blast with Cael, even Ronen and Sophie were getting in on the fun. Eadmund had begrudgingly agreed to hold off his reports for the night and relax for a change. He ended up sharing a few drinks with Jasper, helping keep the 'dance' requests to a minimum. The incubus had watched Yona and Van dancing earlier. He thought over what he'd discussed with Ronen and what he'd heard him saying to Yona days before. It was still difficult, but he was starting to come to terms with the idea of letting her go. That being said, he never noticed Yona leaving the floor.

Out above the courtyard, Yona was getting some air. It'd been a while since she'd been to a good party, but she still liked a little down time. Van approached with fresh drinks in hand. She gladly accepted the one outstretched toward her. Avoiding eye contact, she tried not to blush as he sat next to her. "Looking a little pink there. Maybe you've had enough", he teased, thinking it was the alcohol. "Shut up. I'll know I'm good and drunk when you start looking sexy", she taunted, guarding her booze. He snickered at the barb, simply rolling it off as always. "You're already sexy", he said, grinning from ear to ear. "And you're already drunk", she retorted, playfully shoving him to the side. "Come on, you know I can hold my liquor better than this", he said. Shrugging, she ceded, "That's true. You haven't asked me to marry you yet tonight." He set his cup down and stared up at the lacrimal moon. "Why would I do that? We're already married, remember?" She fought the urge to insult him, trying instead to be honest with herself.

The lack of response prompted Van to peer closer at his beloved dragon slayer. "W-what?!", she said defensively, seeing how close he'd gotten. "You're so cute when you're flustered", he said, grinning sincerely. That only deepened the hue of her face. He could tell?! Sighing, she thought, "Of course he can." She shifted her weight, pouring the last of her drink on the flowers nearby. "If I said something crazy, would you blame the alcohol?", she asked, seemingly from nowhere. He smiled to himself. "Finally time to talk?", he ventured. He'd been waiting very patiently since they entered the Nocte Regni. Was it finally time? Yona took a deep breath. "I was wrong", she stated. Van started to feel uneasy. Had she changed her mind again? "About - ?", he ventured. She took her time replying. She got up and leaned on the balcony, several feet away. She really wasn't so good about expressing her positive emotions. Punching people was easy. Admitting you loved them was something entirely different.

"Yona?", he called, unsure of the situation. "Before...when you asked me to chose...I was wrong", she said, softly. Rising from his seat, Van stepped behind her, his hand hovering over her shoulder. Gently touching her skin, he listened carefully. "Go on." Her whole body had stiffened up and she hated that. Why hadn't she ever felt this way with Jasper? She'd always felt in control with him. "You were nice enough to let me make up my own mind and I was so stupid", she uttered, her voice starting to break. She spun around and hugged him tightly without warning. He warmly returned her embrace in silence. "I've been thinking a lot...I know that isn't like me", she said, half joking. "I thought about everything..." What Veda had said about incubus being intoxicating to humans hung heavily in her mind.

"I talked to a few friends, trying to straighten out my head...Then I realized I knew the answer all along. I had just been making excuses." Van swore his still heart was thumping loudly. Was this really the confession he'd waited for? "Whenever things got bad, you were always there to make them better...Every time I got mad, you apologized even when I was wrong...It's always been you...and I was too stupid...too scared to admit..." She pulled her face from his chest to meet his eyes. Her eyes shone with faint tears, her face glowing in pink hues. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but even more he needed to hear what she said next. "It was never Jasper...it was always you...I'm sorry I made you wait so long..." He swallowed hard, waiting for those three little words. "Van...I -... I love you." Every ounce of tension in body vanished the instant Yona pressed her lips into his. The long, torturous wait was finally over. As she slowly pulled back, he smiled breathlessly. "I'm dreaming again, aren't I?", he ventured. She stifled a faint chuckle. "No...I'm just really slow when it comes to these things", said Yona. He quickly pulled her into a close hug. He held on so tightly, she could barely breathe. "Say it one more time", he whispered. "What?" He grinned to himself. "I waited a long time, didn't I? Say it again." The pleading tone of his voice was heart wrenching. "I know you...You'll get spoiled and want to hear it all of the time", said Yona, stalling. "Probably", he ceded. After a short pause, he asked once more. "Please." He whispered so softly, she thought her heart might melt. Giving in, she relaxed in his embrace.

The words were on her lips when a loud noise crashed from the ball room. Glancing briefly at one another, the duo ran inside. They found the music had ceased and a huge circle had formed around the cause of the ruckus. A woman with dark skin, white hair, and pale silver eyes glared at Draco. Pearl armor covered half of her limbs and exposed most of her flesh. She pointed a feather shaped sword at the spirit's throat. Shattered glasses had been the source of the sound from before. "Do you really want to make a show of force here of all places, Cygnus?", asked Draco, perfectly calm. Jasper sat beside them, afraid to move. Once second, he had been speaking with Draco and the next, this woman charged from nowhere. She grit her teeth in response. "Don't talk down to me, Draco. You've already punished me enough these last few decades haven't you? Leave it in peace", she said, unmoved.

Pax slowly walked into the open area around the glaring spirits. "Cygnus, is this really a good time - ?", she began, trying to lighten things. "Shut your mouth, Pax. I'm only surprised it wasn't you that brought it up. If you don't want to get hurt, stand back", said the spirit, coldly staring at her child king. Nova appeared beside them next next. "Enough. We can discuss this in private", she said with authority. Cygnus slowly withdrew her sword. "You would do well to obey your king", said Loke, showing up just as quickly. "That brat is not my king", she said, her weapon dissipating into starlight. Yona gaped at the scene. "We definitely missed something...", she uttered. The spirit, Cygnus, turned to glare at the faces around her. "What are all of you looking at?!", she called, still testy. Nova stepped beside her and whispered, but her expression showed no remorse. Cygnus sighed, defeated. "Very well", she ceded. She silently followed the others into a private chamber after that.

Once the scene was over, Cael hopped onto the stage. "I thought this was a party, guys! Breaking shit's bound to happen! Don't let it ruin the groove!", he shouted. The band picked up a beat and he smoothed over the situation with a song. Eadmund knelt reverently beside Jasper. "Forgive me. I should have sensed her coming", he said, dead serious. "It's all right. I wasn't her target", said Jasper, trying to get his friend off the floor. The gargoyle refused to budge. "You could have easily lost your life because of my absence of duty", he said, staring pensively at the ground. A hand on his shoulder jolted him back to reality. Yona leaned over with a friendly smile. "What did we miss?", she asked. Ronen brushed some destroyed glass aside with a sigh. He was soaked in alcohol. Jasper sighed deeply. "It seems I know my family less than I thought...", he trailed. Confused looks passed through the group. Finally, Sophie offered Ronen a towel. "The fumes will get to you if you don't change", she stated. He nodded and headed for Yona's room, where a change of clothes could be found. "Everything okay?", inquired Van. Eadmund slowly got to his feet at Jasper's urging. He began to explain what had transpired.

Moments earlier... Jasper had been left to converse with Pyrrhos, the current spirit king. Eadmund had stepped aside for refills of their drinks, leaving the two alone only briefly. "You seem to be settling in well enough", grinned Draco. Jasper nodded faintly. "I was raised by fey", he stated idly. "True..Not to forget your siblings", said Pyrr, a knowing grin on his face. Jasper smiled bashfully, recalling his sweet little sister. "Durga, too", he ceded. "You don't count your brother?", asked Pyrr with interest. Jasper sent him a complex look. "Kavi's a dragon slayer. he has strong magic, but he's still human", he corrected. Draco laughed to himself. "Well, you're half right", he chuckled. "What do you mean?", asked Jasper, deeply intrigued. He peered closely at his new acquaintance. Was he messing with him? "That isn't a funny joke", warned Ronen. He wasn't about to let some kid hurt his friends, dragon or not.

"You honestly never noticed?", inquired Pyrr, honestly surprised. Kavi had always smelled strongly of magic, but it was expected as a dragon slayer, wasn't it? Jasper thought that over. Then why didn't Yona smell as strongly when it came to sheer mana? "You're serious?", uttered Jasper, disbelief in his eyes. "Your brother's always been prone to health issues hasn't he?", began the spirit. Jasper nodded. "That's because he's genetically unstable. Humans were never meant to breed with spirits. I'm amazed he's survived this long...No doubt thanks to the herbs your father supplied all those years", shrugged Draco. Jasper stared agape. "Are you telling me my brother is half celestial spirit?", he ventured, unsure of his own logic. Pyrr grinned devilishly. "Would you like to know who his mother is?", he taunted.

Without warning, the table before the two bust into two separate halves. Food and wine flew everywhere. "You're late", said Pyrr idly. Jasper froze at the sight of a strange sword pressed to the spirit's neck. "Stop your wagging tongue or I will cut it out", seethed a woman. She looked to be some kind of warrior. An intricate tattoo covered her face, but her armor was like nothing Jasper had ever seen. A broken crystal in the shape of what was once a star hung below her throat. She curled her lip into a snarl, warning Draco to cease his chatter. Jasper looked her over closely despite the surprise. Was this her?

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Praeteritum, part 6

Yona gaped at what she had just learned. "Kavi's half spirit?!", she spat. "Please lower your voice", chided Eadmund, his keen ears hurting from her volume. "How does that even happen?", inquired Van. Apparently, he needed to know for the future. "It isn't natural. You two are in no danger", replied the keen gargoyle. Yona glanced around, seeing if she had drawn another scene in, but the party seemed uninterested in her ranting. "I don't think he knows...", trailed Jasper, still in shock. "Did your dad?", asked Sophie. She had learned of Jasper's familial ties from Pax on the way to the palace. It made for an interesting story, even if it did involve mostly humans. Jasper shrugged, completely at a loss for words.

"Should we tell him?", ventured Van. "Does it really matter?", asked Eadmund, keeping a sharper eye out for trouble. "It will to him", stated Jasper. "Where did you say that lacrima was?", he inquired, thinking aloud. "I can't promise it will be capable of reaching the surface world, but I will take you if you deem it important", said Eadmund. Jasper nodded. "He needs to know", he stated. Yona stared at him briefly. He sounded so official. When did that happen? His words had become decrees. He was becoming law. She wondered how she could still be friends with someone so important when Van nudged her arm. Looking up, she saw Pax step out of the room where the spirits had gone. She looked exhausted. Languidly making her way to the group, Pax assured, "Everything's fine now. Nobody died." "I would hope not", said Yona, an odd expression on her face.

Pax made a show of dramatically collapsing beside her prince so that her face rested gently against his leg. He fidgeted shyly, but said nothing. Arguing with Pax never accomplished much. "Cygnus is always so much trouble", she whined, trying to appear cute. "Like someone else we know", grinned Eadmund. Pax stuck her tongue out at him. "I heard you guys on the way over. Why do even need the lacrima, Jasper? Can't you call Kavi with your magic?", she inquired, idly fingering his boots. He sighed. Trying to ignore her close contact was one thing, but she did have a valid point. "I thought I wasn't supposed to...", he trailed. Yona rolled her eyes. "Even if your sister knows about you, does she know what magic you use? Or even how to track it?" He ceded the point with a sheepish grin.

All looked over as the doors swung open and the spirit court exited the distant chamber. Cygnus stalked toward them with a mixed expression. Finally, she lowered herself to one knee in front of Jasper. "Forgive my manners. I didn't mean to involve you, Lord Glaukos", she said, clearly annoyed to speak the words. He waved his hands shyly. "Just 'Jasper' is fine...Now please get up", he said, offering his hand. Cygnus hesitated briefly, but accepted the gesture. Once on her feet, her imposing stature stood out amid the group. She was tall, but well built. Yona looked her over and laughed, "I bet you could kick Kavi's ass." The spirit maintained her steely gaze, refusing to crack the slightest of smiles. "I can kick most anyone's ass", she stated with subdued pride. Turning her attention back to Jasper, she grinned faintly. "You have a gentle soul. If you make it to the throne, you'll do just fine", she said. Ignoring the 'if', Eadmund stood beside his prince. "Of course he will. He was chosen by the fates", he said calmly. Jasper blushed lightly, unused to such grandeur.

Cygnus looked over their more human companions as if staring into their very cores. "You can see souls?", asked Yona, trying not to look intimidated. The spirit curtly nodded once. With a kinder smile, she hid sadness in her eyes while staring at the dragon slayer. "I can see many things", she said, proud of her gifts. "Like what?", uttered Jasper absently. "What humans call the red string of fate, for instance", replied the spirit. Van instantly lit up. "What do you see when looking at us?", he asked, excitedly dragging Yona beside him by her hips. Cygnus muffled a faint chuckle. "What an endearing man...But would you be satisfied with my answer?", she said, looking at the pair. Yona hated the fact that she was starting to blush under Jasper's stare. Breaking loose from Van's hold, she said, "Bah, fate is what you make for yourself, not some predetermined bullshit." She was a little surprised to see Cygnus smile genuinely at the sentiment. "Tell him if he wants to know so badly. Just look at that pitiful expression! What could it hurt?...Just don't tell me mine!", said Pax. Sure enough, Van had the hugest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "I have no need to speak of your soul mate, Pax. When you find him...or her...you'll know", stated the spirit. Her cold eyes faltered under Van's stare. Sighing deeply, she set a hand upon his shoulder. "You are already dead. Your fate's thread has ended", she said, trying to sound a little sad about it. He instantly deflated. "Got you", she smirked, unexpectedly. He peered at her in question, as did the others present. She glanced to Van and Eadmund both. "You have both already met your destined ones. One of you accepts that and the other refuses it. I wonder which is which", she taunted. Seeing Yona fidget, she added, "I don't speak for you, child. You'll know when the time comes", she said. Jasper seemed troubled by her words. What did that mean exactly? And did that mean he hadn't met his yet?

"Ooo, destined love, eh, Eddie?", teased Yona, breaking the tension. He sighed at her prod. "I may appear emotionless, but I do still have a beating heart...No offense", he said, amending himself to Van. Pax laughed loudly. "You've always been dead inside. Just admit it", she taunted. Feeling the cold eyes of her spirit companion dig into her soul, she straightened up. "Cygnus, don't you have important spirit stuff to do?", she asked lamely. The spirit stepped forward and held Pax's chin in her fingers. "You'll bear your mark soon enough. Maybe then you'll lose the attitude", she said. Pax pulled herself free and tried to hide behind Jasper's knee from her seat on the floor. She looked a little shaken.

"Making more friends, I see", taunted Draco, stepping up behind them. Cygnus stiffly turned to leave. "Mind your tongue, boy", she muttered, striding away. Nova, too, drew near. She bowed lightly to the group. "Lady Nova!", said Loke, reaching out to stop her. "Stop lowering yourself, mother. They've seen Cygnus. Maybe they understand her quirks", said Draco. Nova smiled politely. "Still, please accept my apologies. It seems I keep causing trouble for you", she said to the mages. "You've done a lot for us, but I don't consider trouble part of it", grinned Van, thankful to be standing by his beloved. "Just what is her power anyway?", asked Yona, staring after the departed warrior. Loke hid a sneaky smile. "It's complicated", he stated. Pyrrhos grinned wide as he sat back upon his throne next to Jasper. "Simply put, she is a warrior, but she doesn't harm the flesh. She cuts straight into the essence of her enemy", he explained. "That's badass", uttered Yona. "Try to stay on her good side", grinned Loke. "Does she have a good side?", whined Pax, still annoyed.

Laughter erupted and faded quickly. Nova and Loke returned to their home in the stars, leaving Draco in the wake of the incident. "If you don't like her, why do you have her key?", asked Van. He'd heard a lot about Lucy from Yona and it sounded like she was friends with her celestial companions. "Because she's the only on who can handle her right now", said Pyrr. Pax mumbled under her breath before adding, "She's my responsibility. Let's just leave it at that." Shrugging it off, the conversation turned to lighter things. Ronen and Sophie returned, joining in. All the while, Jasper's mind was screaming at himself to contact his brother. Still, he wasn't positive Cygnus was Kavi's mother, but the chances seemed high...But how could he tell him such a thing?

The party flowed through the night. The next, Eadmund wasn't willing to accept any more excuses from the present members of the Nightmare Regiment. it was time to work. He made orders while the mages watched from a short distance. Eventually, everyone had been deployed. he reminded his group of his previous orders and they, too, went their separate ways. Eadmund and Jasper headed for the lacrimal tower, Ronen and Sophie took to the air for recon, Cael went looking for the library of all places, and that left Van and Yona behind in an empty hall. "So, what's the secret thing I'm supposed to be helping you with?", she asked idly. Van smiled in response, at least he tried to. Inside, he was pretty torn. Draco's voice echoed in his head from before this all started. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't like it. Gently taking her hand, he said, "Come on", and led the way.

They walked for over an hour inside the massive complex with nothing more said. Yona eyed him carefully. He seemed deep in thought. Whatever was bothering him to this level had to be bad. "Where are we going exactly?" No answer. He lead on with a serious expression. "Dude, my arm's going to sleep." Still nothing. "Is now a bad time to get naked?" That one worked. She bumped into his back as he paused his tracks. He grinned wryly toward her. "Really?", he said flatly, knowing she was joking. "At least I got your attention. What's going on? You've been acting weirder than usual and haven't told me anything", she said, inspecting his eyes. His resolve shook under that searching gaze. Still, he had to hold his ground. Shying his gaze, he looked for something to say. "Is this about that mirror we heard about?", she uttered. His eyes widened and his chest grew tight. "You knew?", he asked in a low tone. She sighed, seemingly annoyed. "I'm not stupid."

Taking her hands in his own, Van looked deep into her golden eyes. "The mirror is real, Yona...but it's broken", he began. She waited for more, peering at him curiously. Taking a deep breath, he tried to explain without breaking his word to Draco. "This is bigger than you and me...If I can use it to come back to life, that'd be amazing, but that isn't why we're here...We have to fix it. The balance of souls between the worlds of the living and dead isn't right." Letting his words sink in, she still didn't understand why he needed her to help him. "What does that even mean?", she asked. "I don't think I can really explain it. Just think of it like this - it's why the world's in bad shape", he said, trying his best. "Ok, but how do we fix it? And why do you need me to do it? I'm just a mage...Well, an awesome dragon slayer, but still just a mage", she replied. Biting his lip, he grew visibly tense. "I can't answer that...Just trust me for now, okay?", he said, pleading the last few words. She smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood. "You get me into a lot of weird shit", she teased. Grinning, he replied, "At least the guild doesn't have to pay for this one." Both snickered at their memories of a very annoyed Kavi.

The tension fading, she asked, "How do we find it?". Van glanced at their surroundings. "I have no idea", he replied. Yona laughed. "So we're lost?" He shrugged with a shy grin. "God, you're an idiot", she sighed. "I didn't exactly get a map and instruction manual for this job", he barbed. "No need to get testy", she said. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just - ..." She lilted her head as she looked him over. he looked stressed. "You can't tell me, right?" He nodded, annoyed. "Well, no use standing around here. Let's see if we can find it. I guess we starting looking for piles of shattered glass?", she uttered, this time leading him by the hand. She could feel him relaxing. A soft smile crossed her lips. "Finally", she thought.

Elsewhere, Jasper and Eadmund had come to a massive spiral staircase. Nefeli had perched on Jasper's head and seemed to nest in his hair comfortably. "At least one of us is relaxed", he sighed. "Don't worry. We'll get tot he top eventually", replied the gargoyle. "Can was use your magic to skip the steps?", asked Jasper. Eadmund shook his head. "This entire spire is crafted from materials I cannot manipulate", stated Eadmund. Feeling his prince's curious stare, he added, "It's constructed of things from the underworld." Staring the stairs was their only choice. It was eerily quiet as they climbed apart from occasional chirp from the dreaming drake.

"Can I ask you something?", uttered Jasper. Eadmund glanced over in anticipation. "Anything you like", he offered. "Last night, Cygnus told Pax she'd get he mark soon. What does that mean? I never read anything about special markings in my books." Eadmund seemed to shift uneasily as they walked. Was it a sore subject? "I doubt your studies would turn anything up. Even in modern times, the mark is rare. To think Pax will get hers is...unsettling...", he trailed. "What is it?", inquired Jasper, curious about his people. Eadmund took a deep breath. "You already know of your people's habits. Promiscuity is treasured by the incubus nation. Love seldom blossoms over lust...Do you believe in fate, my lord?" Jasper nodded, unsure where things were going. "Well, much like the overworld has myths about red strings, here, your people have 'the mark'. I can't say if the red threads are real, but the mark is. It's incredibly rare, but occurs once in while...In essence, when a succubus or incubus finds their soul mate, a mark will appear on their bodies, signifying the bond. The location varies, but it never leaves once it appears, even if you refute your destined one."

Jasper thought hard as he listened. "So, Cygnus really can see souls and such? I guess that means Pax will fall in love soon", he said absently. "Perhaps", replied Eadmund. He seemed even more uncomfortable than Jasper at this point. "I don't understand. If it's true love, why would someone refute it?", he asked. "Your people are set in their ways. Sometimes, the thought of giving up carnal freedoms to pursue a single person is too much for them, thus they cling to their ways. Few ever find that someone. Even fewer acknowledge the plans of the gods when they do meet", said the gargoyle. Shy, but still curious, Jasper was about to ask when his companion beat him to it. "I can't say if Pax would be willing to change. Custom says one should, but - ... She's a free spirit", he said, putting it nicely. "Before you ask, it's exclusive to your race. Gargoyles, lamia, and others will sometimes get the mark tattooed, but it only naturally occurs in those with your blood." "I see...Sorry for being so ignorant", said Jasper mildly. "No need to apologize. I told you to ask anything you needed to know", replied Eadmund coolly. Jasper nodded, saying nothing more of it. Eadmund seemed to relax a little once the conversation had passed. Maybe he was just shy like himself, thought the incubus.

Finally arriving at the top of the tower, A thick set of doors met the duo. An intricate lock took up most of them. "How do we get in?", asked Jasper. Eadmund grinned to himself. "These locks were placed by the squad a long time ago to keep the lacrimas from being misused", he said. Jasper watched with admiring fascination as Eadmund expertly maneuvered the mechanisms. Once the last pin was in place, the door opened of their own accord. A large chamber awaited them. The walls opened to the outside in a large circle. In the center stood a marble podium with a blank slate atop it. Again, Eadmund knew exactly what to do. The tablet lit up at his touch, displaying several archaic runes. Jasper watched as his friend slid them efficiently into place. Then, the slate separated into halves and a lacrima floated out, hovering just above the podium. Placing his fingers on the object, Eadmund closed his eyes and muttered something. The lacrima shone brightly as it came to life.

"There. Connect us to the Saturnus Squad headquarters, office alpha", he said. Jasper stood in silence, slowly tugging his hood into place. A projected image of another room shined in the air. Another gargoyle seemed to come toward them. "Hades' Palace? Oh, it's you, Eadmund!", smiled a woman. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Greetings, Melena. I have a report for the elders, status level nine one seven two. Please connect us immediately", he said politely. She nodded and the image hazed into a blur. When it cleared again, an old man answered them. "Alain, it's about time. I was worried that succubus sidekick of yours had gotten to you", grinned the old gargoyle. Eadmund ceded a faint grin. "Hardly so, master." The old man seemed to look passed Eadmund toward Jasper. "I take it your were successful?", he ventured. Jasper stepped closer as his friend's urging and puled his hood free. The man on the other end of the transmission seemed to be near tears upon seeing his face. "Lord Zephyrus has returned to us at long last. Welcome home, my prince", he said, drying his eyes in pride.

"Have you received any reports of Ione's followers tracking us, master?", asked Eadmund. "Not as of yet, but that means little. Exercise extreme caution as you head for your next safe point. We cannot afford to lose our next king now...Tell me, my prince, what was it like living in the overworld with humans?" Jasper shyly replied, "My family and guild took good care of me. I miss them, but I know I'm needed here, too." The old man nodded with a light smile. "Glad to hear you understand your duties, Lord Glaukos. Stay close to our boy, Eadmund. He'll keep you safe until you're ready to face Ione", he said. "Eadmund, what of your partner? Has the regiment been cooperative?", he asked. Eadmund nodded. "Very. Zenovia herself is a handful, but the regiment is loyal without fault. They will continue to aid us", he replied. "Good. Do you know your next destination and route?" "Yes. Everything is planned. I'll report again when I reach another access point. Otherwise, i will send Nefeli in my stead." "Very good. Stay safe, my prince. This land needs you more than you know."

Then, the lacrima went dark. The images faded and the orb itself lowered back into the podium, once more sealed by the blank marble slate. Eadmund let out a long held breath. "The fact that no movements have been reported is good, but still worrisome. We'll keep an eye out at all times", he stated. Jasper nodded slowly, seemingly lost to thought. "Something wrong, my lord?" Snapping out of it, Jasper shook his head. "Not really. I'm just curious how everyone seems to recognize me so easily", he said. Eadmund sent a warm smile in response. "Cael is procuring the answer for you as we speak", he assured. Jasper wasn't sure what that meant, but they had done what they needed. He idly touched the slate. "Shall we try your guild next?", offered Eadmund. The incubus nodded.

Minutes later, in Primrose, Kavi and Blythe had both been called below to the sanctum by Veda. Neither knew what was wrong, but hoped it had nothing to do with Durga. If anything happened to that child, it would be the end of their beloved naga. When the pair reached her chamber, she welcomed them in after they knocked. Entering, the room was strewn with fabrics. "Which color do you think?", asked Veda, holding up several, pins poised in her mouth. "Sewing for the little one?", ventured Blythe. "I like the pink", he grinned. Veda turned to the basket beside her. "What do you think, Durga? Violet? It does match Daddy's eyes, doesn't it?" Kavi grinned at the exchange, but hoped that wasn't the reason they'd been pulled from the clinic.

Setting things down, Veda waved the duo closer. "Come closer. Look!", she beamed. In Durga's tiny blue hands was the hand mirror they had seen Oberon in. "Jasper?!", spat Kavi, shocked. "Nice to see you, too", grinned the incubus. "Hey, niisan! How's the Nocte Regni?", asked Blythe, leaning into frame. "Its different", replied Jasper carefully. "I hope you're taking good care of my son", said Veda. Eadmund smiled in the background. "Yes ma'am", he said politely. "How's Durga? Is everything okay there?", asked Jasper. "Everything's fine. You're little sister is already manipulating magic", said Veda proudly. He seemed to chuckle at the thought. "Turning things colors?", h guessed. Veda smiled wide as she turned to the mirror to face the infant. "Go on, show your brother what you've learned", she encouraged. Durga giggled at the sight of her big brother. "Jaspy!", she cooed. He both laughed and blushed simultaneously. "Hi, Durga. That's really amazing. Keep getting stronger, okay?"

Taking the mirror from her tiny hands, Kavi smiled at his brother's joy. "She's something else, isn't she?", he grinned. "She calls me Bly-Bly", beamed Blythe. "Who knew elven babies could talk?", sighed Jasper. Becoming more serious, he let his smile fade. "Kavi there's something I need to tell you", he said solemnly. The tone was drastically different, prompting Kavi and Blythe to glance at one another in concern. "Is your arm okay?", inquired the blood mage. "Yes, thank you...I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you two worry. It's just...Kavi, I think I met your mother last night." Kavi's entire face went blank and Blythe shook his arm to bring him back in. Veda had dropped her project at the statement in surprise. "W-what?", she uttered. Jasper pressed on, "Not Gita, your birth mother."

"How is that possible?", uttered Blythe, confused. Kavi sighed heavily. "Mother...Gita...said she was alive...", trailed the dragon slayer. Taking a pained breath, he asked, "Is she well?". Jasper was always touched by the way his brother thought of everyone else first. He nodded. "She's...not what I expected", he said cryptically. "I'll bet she's super nice and really pretty!", offered Blythe, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, she's pretty", said Jasper with a sheepish grin. "Jasper, what aren't you telling us?", asked Veda, slithering close to her sons. He shied his gaze and hesitated. "She's...not human", he stated. Those words sent shockwaves through his family. Kavi tightened his grip on the mirror in one hand and stared at the open palm of the other. "Oh?", he uttered, in a daze. "I'm not positive the woman I met was her, but I am positive about this. Draco confirmed it. Kavi, you're half spirit...That's why you get sick so easily...", trailed Jasper.

Everyone stared at Kavi in silence. He slowly looked toward Blythe. His lover stared at him with red hued eyes, seemingly scanning him. "Your DNA is a little unusual...", trailed the blood mage, lilting his head in thought. Releasing his magic, his eyes returned to their natural amber. Hugging his lover tightly, he smiled softly. "It doesn't matter what you are. I still love you", he stated with genuine feelings. "We all do", added Veda, lovingly touching Kavi's arm. "Kavi, are you all right?...I know it's a lot to take in", said Jasper, searchingly staring at his brother. "Do you want me to find out more for you? I'll ask Draco if you want me to", he offered. "You said you weren't certain of her name, but you're still pretty sure, aren't you?", ventured Kavi. The incubus nodded slowly. "Then that likely is to be her. I've never doubted your judgment before", said the dragon slayer. Jasper grinned shyly at the praise. "It's Cygnus", he uttered absently. "The swan", stated Kavi, lost to his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, he thanked his brother and made sure Jasper and the others were safe and not in need of anything before the connection was severed. Slowly setting the mirror on Veda's dresser, Kavi stared into nothingness. "Kavi-kun?", ventured Blythe, taking his hand. "I'm all right", assured Kavi, smiling for his loved ones. "It makes sense, you know...", he trailed. Veda and Blythe exchanged glances. "My father always said she was an angel and he had a feather around his neck to prove it", he said idly. Once more peering at his palm, he sighed. He suddenly had a lot of research to do.

Back at the Nocte Regni, Jasper leaned his hands onto the podium as the lacrima once more was sealed away. "Was it wise to tell him?", asked Eadmund. Jasper nodded briefly. "He needed to know", he replied, trying to get his emotions in check. Eadmund set a warm hand on his arm in support. "You have a lovely family, my prince", he offered. Jasper nodded with a faint blush. "Jaspy", he chuckled. Eadmund let the glee wash over Jasper thoroughly before prompting him to leave. They still had work to do in the palace. Cael was getting the answer to Jasper's worries of his appearance, but what could it be?

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Praeteritum, part 7

Once everyone regrouped that night, little had actually been accomplished. Van and Yona were no closer to finding the mirror and the exceeds had gained no useful information. Most of the Nightmare Regiment was still away on tasks, but Pax made sure to make an appearance. After all, she had to keep a close eye on her beloved prince.

"So, that being said, reports have been made and we are to continue onward", said Eadmund, wrapping up his speech. Yona was bored out of her mind. She really wanted to ask about the mirror of souls, but Van had cautioned her not to. "Okay, you got a hold of your boss. Are we done? I'm freaking tired", she said. "We also reached the guild", uttered Jasper. Glances passed around the group. "How'd he take it?", ventured Ronen. Jasper grinned faintly. "Fairly well...He'll be okay", he uttered. "If your brother really wants to meet Cygnus, it can probably be arranged, but I can't say she'll agree easily", offered Pax. Her words faded to silence while everyone was drawn to their thoughts. Finally, a familiar yet missing voice called out. "Anybody miss me?", taunted Cael. Pax perked up upon his words. At least there was one guy she could have fun with around here.

Approaching the group, Cael set down a large covered frame. "A portrait?", guessed Jasper. "Yep", grinned Cael. "The librarians weren't too keen to loan it to me", he said, squinting at a creature trying to mercilessly gnaw his shoulder in protest. Yona lilted her head as she looked at the thing. It was a like a tiny winged goblin. "I told you I'll give it back tomorrow", said Cael, annoyed. He blew the creature away and turned the covered frame toward the group. "What is it?", asked Van. "Jasper's been curious as why to why everyone so easily recognizes him. This is the answer", explained Eadmund. He nodded to his brother to unveil the item. A few quick movements and the bland tarp fell away. A distinguished looking incubus stared from the painting. He looked near identical to an older Jasper.

"Damn, talk about a spitting image", taunted Yona. Jasper stared at the portrait as if entranced. The same coloration and facial features as his own were clearly visible. "The late Lord Eurus Alcaeus Glaukos...The Glaukos line is typically distinguishable by their complexion. The trademark blue-gray skin is obvious, but your sharp green eyes and dark hair confirm it without a shadow of a doubt - You are the lost prince", stated Eadmund. Jasper couldn't help, but step closer and slowly reached his hand toward the painting. Part of it was still covered. He slowly lifted the burlap covering away. A woman was depicted, as well. She had a shrewd expression, somewhat cutting her beauty away. She was a fair green with deep blue hair and near predatory eyes. "Lady Ione's mother", offered Pax. He nodded. He still had no idea what his own mother looked like. Seeming to read his thoughts, Eadmund stood beside him and offered a warm hand upon his back. "Lady Phoebe's beauty was legendary. The records say she had pale blue skin and hair the color of moonlight reflected over the sea", he uttered. Jasper smiled softly to himself, trying to picture it.

"Are there no pictures of her around then?", asked Ronen. "Not here. The moon temple is at Poseidon's Palace. There may be a portrait of her there. The high priestess is usually painted at some point during her stead", replied Eadmund. "Now we have to go!", encouraged Yona, eager to return to the ocean. "Perhaps, if there's time", said Eadmund. "Come on, bro. Just look at their faces. You know we've gotta pop in", said Cael. The group's leader and protector sighed, ceding with a faint grin. "Very well." Yona excitedly clenched her fist in victory, prompting an admiring smile from Van. "How long are we staying here?", inquired Sophie. "Not much longer; Maybe a few days. It all depends on the regiment right now", said Eadmund. Van tensed. A few days? Is that all the time they had? He dreaded what was to come and hated the fact that he was keeping it from Yona.

"Hey!", shouted Pax, smacking the spirit over the head. "You in there?", she teased. Snapping out of it, he glanced up to find everyone staring at him. Had he blanked out long? He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just thinking", he said, excusing his odd behavior. "That's scary", barbed Ronen. Van grinned at his feline friend. "You didn't have to hit him, Pax. That's usually my job", taunted Yona. Pax chuckled. "Don't worry. He didn't even feel it. You're immune to pain, aren't you?", she asked. "Something like that", uttered Van, glancing away. The look in Yona's eyes when Pax said that was unsettling. She finally said she loved him, but did she see him as dead or alive? "See? He's fine", grinned the succubus. Idle chatter took over most of the group while Jasper and Eadmund spoke of the past away from the others. The portrait Cael had borrowed really hit a cord within the incubus.

Hours slid by and everyone wandered off one by one for sleep. The palace had lots of rooms. Eadmund had assigned them at first, but his rules didn't exactly stick. Still, he traded chambers with Jasper just for safety. Only the group knew of it. The regiment members were in the dark. Eadmund laid his heavy coat over a chair as he stared at the artificial moon outside. He gently touched the Saturnus crest in thought. Protecting Jasper, bringing him home, it all started out with the Nightmare Regiment, but even still, few were trusted. Thus, he'd been called in as a high ranking member of his order. He let out a pensive sigh as his mind wandered.

"Sounds like you're thinking again", said a female voice. Without turning, he said, "Zenovia, what are you doing here? You know Jasper's down the hall." The succubus smirked to herself as she let herself in. "Might want to lock up in the future", she teased as she sat on the edge of his bed. "What purpose would that achieve? If our companions need me, I am required to be available", he said calmly. Pax sighed, annoyed. He was always so deadpan. "Why are you here?", asked the gargoyle, pouring himself some tea. "Can't a girl just drop by?", she asked coyly. Seeming to ignore her tone, he sat at the table away from her. "If you want to play, you know where to find my brother", he stated coldly. Pax puffed her wings out in irritation. "What is your problem with me? Am I not good enough for the rich, fancy gargoyle?!", she pouted. She couldn't stand the tension any longer.

Her words echoed through the room, but Eadmund said nothing, simply staring into his cup. "You keep calling me Zenovia lately. I thought we passed formalities. You called me Pax before. Why did it change? Are you that insecure since Cael's around?" He stiffened visibly. She'd hit a nerve. He looked at her with stifled anger in his eyes. "One of us has to be the adult here and if you're done babbling, I suggest you find your own bed", he said, harsher than he meant to. She gawked, momentarily stunned. "You're going to keep denying it then?", she asked softly. "Denying what?", he replied, staring back into nothingness. "Just admit you're attracted to me. What would it hurt? Would your sterling reputation be that damaged with the Squad if you openly liked a succubus?", she asked, pressing the issue. His chair legs screeched against the marble floor as he stood abruptly. He stared at the table as he leaned onto his hands pensively. "And what of yours? Would it hurt to admit you're interested in someone like me? Someone professional and calm? I'm not exactly in your average profile", he said coolly.

The two stood in silence. Finally, everything was in the open. "So? You're not funny, often boring, and too logical for your own good. There's something about you I can't put my finger on that intrigues me...", she trailed. He maintained his tense stance as she came around behind him. "Eadmund, look at me." She wasn't asking. She waited while he took a deep breath. Seconds later, he surprised her by pinning her body to the nearby wall. He stared at her with mixed feelings. "Is this what you want?...If I sleep with you, will you let this go and leave me alone?". His words cut deep. She stared at him in near breathless rage. "Well? Say something!", he shouted. The burden of holding it all in had been lifted. Now he just wanted it all to go away. Leaning in, he rested his forehead against the wall so that his face was beside hers. "Is it enough?", he asked much softer. She fidgeted under his weight. Her wings were uncomfortably pinned. "Do you really mean that?", she managed to utter.

Pressing her hands onto his chest, she listened to his breathing. He was tense. "Do you really want me to go away?", she whispered, tracing his muscles with her fingers. Fighting off a tremor, Eadmund clenched his eyes. He'd been fighting so long and now she was so close to him. "Once is enough for me...Anything more would require you to change", he said. Pax shifted her weight, freeing her wings. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. "What do you mean by that?", she asked softly. He slowly relaxed, carefully returning the embrace. "You know me, Pax; You know what kind of man I am. I need someone I can trust and rely on...If it's only once, I'll live with the guilt...If you want more than that, you'll have to commit", he whispered. Pax snuggled closer, enjoying the strength of his arms. "If you can accept those terms...then you can stay...just for tonight", uttered Eadmund. She shivered at the sensation of his breath on her skin. He was infuriating, yet captivating. "Are you sure you can stay away once you've tasted me?", she whispered sensuously. She began nibbling along his shoulder before he could speak. Shying his face, he felt something inside starting to break. "Even if I have to resign from my post", he said firmly.

That was enough to pause her intentions. He was dead serious. "You drive a hard bargain, mister Alain", she said. Running her fingers over his heart, she pressed her palm against him to feel its beat. Waiting for him to face her, she made her choice. She always got what she wanted, even if it meant chasing someone for months. Staring into those welcoming eyes, Eadmund slowly leaned in toward her lips. Her tail wrapped firmly around his wrist as his hand slid down her back.

Out in the hall, Yona was wandering around. She was avoiding going to her room. Van would be there and she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Looking at the murals that decorated the corridor, she idly walked along, lost in thought. Her keen hearing picked up some tell tale sounds as she drew further into the hallway. She glanced at the ajar door ahead. It was Jasper's assigned room. Curious, she crept closer. She could hear heavy breathing, gasping, and faint squeaks. She knew exactly what was going on, but her curious nature had not yet been sated. "Who managed to - ?", she thought, sneaking closer for a peek. Inside the room, she saw a writhing shadow in the low light. For a brief second, Eadmund's eyes locked with her own. She quickly pulled the door shut behind her, glad no one was around to make fun of her red face.

Footsteps were approaching in the shadows. That silhouette was awfully familiar. It had to be Jasper. Coming into view, he looked confused upon seeing her. "Yona? What are you doing here?", he asked. "I uh...I was just taking a walk!", she said defensively. She saw his pointed ear twitch. "He hears it, too", she thought, avoiding eye contact. "I thought this was Eadmund's room", he said a little distantly. "Did you need him for something? I think he's...er...preoccupied", she said. A louder noise caused both to blush faintly before shying their gazes. "Seems so", uttered Jasper shyly. "I just had more questions about that portrait", he said, escorting Yona away from the source of the sounds. "You really do look just like your old man", she teased, glad to be excused from her prying without explanation.

Several paces down the hall, Jasper caught her wrist, halting her forward motion. He'd walked silently behind her until now. Turning, she wondered what he wanted. He was blushing deeply. "Jasper?", she uttered. His hue deepening, he softly asked, "Did you think it was me in there?". Fighting off a nervous eye twitch, she made an excuse. "I knew you guys traded. I didn't mean to even end up at that door. I was just wandering around." Sighing, she dropped the act. "Then I got curious who could possibly get passed that steely gaze of Eddie's and stole a peek...", she trailed. Jasper hid a small grin. She was hopeless. "It was Pax, wasn't it?" His question caught her off guard. "How did you know?!" She quickly covered her mouth as her voice echoed through the corridor. He smirked sheepishly. "Call it a hunch", he shrugged. Trying to pass the awkwardness, Yona tried to step away, but Jasper's grip was tight. "You can let go now", she said idly. She watched him tense and relax, finally releasing her.

"Yona...Do you miss me at all?" Those exact words mixed with the sad tone of his voice were something she wasn't ready for. "Do you miss...being together?" He shyly glanced up despite his nerves. She sent him a complex look. "Where is this coming from?", she asked. He sighed lightly. He couldn't really explain it himself. Yona let out a long, drawn breath. "Look, we're friends now, okay? And Van - ", she began. The expression on Jasper's face faltered. He could guess where she was going. She dropped her gaze, shyly turning her body. "He's been good to me...Don't you he think he deserves a chance, too?", she said, hating her pink cheeks. Finally losing the self pity, Jasper smiled to himself. "You're right. He does...You should go to him." She turned back to face him skeptically. Was he ready to actually let her go this time? "Goodnight", he said, a broken smile on his face. With that, he turned and left. After watching him go, she sighed. "Hopeless", she smirked.

Some time later, Yona finally made her way back to her own room. Ronen and Van were both waiting for her, idly playing cards. "About time you got back", grinned the spirit. "Get lost?", taunted the exceed. "You two are hilarious", she said flatly. She flopped onto her back upon the nearest bed, exhausted. Yawning loudly, she ignored the duo as they finished their game. Drifting off to sleep, tangled dreams riddled her rest. Why was she in the Nocte Regni? What was she doing again? The chaos died down as a sense of warmth and safety took over. Hazily opening her eyes, she found a blanket had been placed over her and Van was snoozing softly, sitting against the wall beside her. Grinning to herself, she rolled over, cuddling against his leg. One eye peered at her with amusement. "Too warm?", he asked coyly. "Not really", she said, trying to look relaxed. He brushed the loose strands of hair from her face and smiled fondly over her.

"Where's Ronen?", she yawned. Van shrugged. "Off doing cat stuff, I guess", he replied. She smirked at the comment. "Cat stuff, huh?", she said flatly. "He left a while ago after our game ended", said Van. "What'd you win from him this time?", she asked idly. Van grinned wide. He may not have his luck enhancing magic any more, but he was still a professional gambler and had the skill to prove it. "Quiet time with you", he replied, softly stroking her face. Sitting up, she peered closely at his own. He looked so happy just to be beside her. Then, a sense of sadness started to permeate her expression. "What's wrong?", he asked, concerned. She shifted to face away from him and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. How could she explain it? A pair of warm hands settled onto her shoulders. "Yona?"

Taking a deep breath, she spoke her mind. "Is it true what Pax said?", she asked. Van hesitated in answering, unsure of her meaning. "You can't feel anything any more?", she offered. A dejected smile crossed his lips as he pulled her against his chest in a hug. "Is that what this is about?...You don't have to worry about me; I'm okay...and you don't have to be afraid to touch me, either", he said. She nodded, refusing to face him. "Is that why you've kept your distance all night?", he asked softly. His breath tickled her ear. "I guess I'm just worried", she uttered, admitting her thoughts. "About?", he prompted, holding her gently. She sighed, a sad grin upon her face. "If you can't feel pain...can you fell anything at all?" Finally, she twisted in his arms and stared pleadingly into his eyes. The look in hers shook him deeply.

"Pax didn't really explain it well, did she?...I guess it's like this - If you were to hit me or pinch me, I would feel sense of pressure, but my skin would not be damaged. I'd know I'd been touched, but...it wouldn't exactly hurt. Does that make sense?", he offered. Her gaze averted as she thought it over. "If you hold my hand, I can feel how soft and warm yours is. I'm not dead, Yona", he said, a little sadly. She crawled up to him and rested her body against his chest. The lack of a heartbeat was unsettling, but he was right - he wasn't dead exactly; He was right there beside her. "So, what your saying is...You can feel", she uttered. "Yeah", he replied, relaxing his arms around her. She smiled to herself, the tension breaking. "Feel better now?", he inquired, kissing her hair gently. She nodded. "I'm sorry, Van...I was just afraid...afraid you couldn't feel...pleasure...", she said shyly. If he had a heartbeat it would have sped up at that point. Things were getting interesting. "Irresistible", he thought. With a subtle smile, he asked, "Like what?".

Yona slowly sat up and faced him. She was just inches away now. She smiled softly at his question. "Can you fell this?", she said, leaning into a soft kiss. Cupping her face in his hand, he deepened the gesture. Once parted, he grinned sincerely. "I don't know. Maybe you should check one more time", he teased. She smirked at his playful words and did just that. Before long, she'd ended up on his lap, his hands gratefully grasping every inch of her they could find. Kissing down his neck, she teased, "What about this?". He shuddered at the touch of her lips, glad to be together like this again after so long. Being best friends was great, but he missed her touch. "Mm-hmm", he hummed, enjoying the affection. Tugging his kimono open, she ran her fingers over his chest. She paused to stare at Nova's markings. Van worried she would get sad again, but she surprised him by kissing those blue swirls. He leaned against the wall contentedly. "And this?", she teased, kissing further down his body. "Oh yeah", he replied, barely containing his excitement.

It wasn't long before she was tugging at the rest of his clothing. The sheer ecstasy of her lips and tongue on his skin was exhilarating, but he wanted more. He got exactly what he was hoping for as her enthusiasm continued along his body until it felt like he was melting. He softly cried her name, seemingly encouraging her behavior. Eventually, she crawled back onto his lap and wiped her mouth with a very readable look in her eyes. "I want you", he stated, breathlessly. She smiled sensuously at his words. "You already have me", she teased, glancing at his wandering fingers. She arched her back as he nibbled her shoulder. Small sounds of joy kept him going. He licked her ear playfully. "Don't make me beg", he whispered. She pulled away enough to see his face. He was very serious and he wanted her so badly she could see it in his eyes. Smiling softly, she let him know it was okay with a gentle kiss. That was all the invitation he needed. Neither of them got much sleep that night as they melded into one, time and again, but neither cared about that. Accepting that you truly love someone is difficult. Showing them how you feel once you have is easy.

The next morning, Eadmund was, of course, up early. He always was. He smiled softly as he tugged the sheets to cover Pax. Gently kissing her forehead, he was already dressed and ready to get to work for the day. A loud knock on the door interrupted the morning after glow. "I know you're awake. Come on, we've gotta get that portrait back before the librarians have a coronary!", called Cael. "We could just take it ourselves", chided Sophie. Eadmund sighed heavily. He didn't want Cael see what he had done. Pax stretched as she rolled over, her wings spreading wide. "Morning", she grinned. He kissed her briefly with a kind smile. "I have to go", he said. Sitting up, she pouted. "What? I thought maybe we could stay in late together", she flirted. His grin faded. "I can't...You knew the terms...Besides, we have company. Get dressed", he said, handing her clothes over.

"All right, I'm coming in", announced Cael, thrusting the door open. It was the first and only time he'd seen his big brother blush in candid. "Well, well", smirked Cael, "What have we here?". He couldn't resist teasing his brother and friend. "Cael, we should go", said Sophie, tugging his pant leg. He ignored her. "At least now I know why you're late", he grinned. Eadmund sighed, exasperated. "I don't suppose you'll keep this to yourself", he ventured. Cael shrugged. "No skin off my nose what you two do", he replied. Eadmund headed for the door. "I'll take the portrait", he said, picking it up. "I'm coming, too", said Sophie, "You're not leaving me with those two. He said nothing, accepting her company, and the two departed.

Pax stared at Cael flatly. "Party pooper", she said. Cael snickered as he collapsed into a nearby armchair. "Hey, I don't judge. I didn't sleep alone, either", he taunted. "You finally got to Eadmund. Never thought I'd see the day", he said absently. Then he got a better look at Pax. "What are you staring at? You've seen my breasts before", she said, getting dressed. Getting up, he crossed the room, transfixed at whatever he was looking at. "It's not that", he uttered. He got really close, so close Pax leaned back to get away. "What?!", she demanded. "You haven't looked in the mirror this morning yet, have you?", he said carefully. Pax fingered her neck. "What? Is it bad?", she asked, thinking she had a mark. Cael slowly lowered her hand. "Not there", he said. She gave him a puzzled look. "Are you messing with me? Are you that jealous?", she asked.

"Here", he said, handing her a small mirror. She stared in transfixed horror. Fingering her face, she was in shock. "It's not possible", she uttered. "Oh, it's possible", said Cael. She slowly lowered the mirror away. The morning light confirmed it. She'd earned the succubus mark of meeting her fated one. It clearly marked her skin around her left eye. "That's why he was smiling like that...", she trailed, letting everything sink in. Cael sat beside her with a warm grin. "Well, we knew it wasn't me...Still, I didn't think it'd be Eadmund", he ventured. "What do I do now?", she said absently. "Whatever you want, I guess", replied Cael. Pax stared into the distance, Eadmund's words ringing loudly in her mind, "I need someone I can trust and rely on...You'll have to commit." Cael could feel the tension rising. It was starting to get awkward. "I guess I'll leave you to it, then", he said, rising.

She quickly grabbed his arm, accidentally tugging his sleeve loose. The scars he hid from the world began to show and he defensively tugged the cloth back into place. Pax had seen his skin before. She knew exactly what those bandits had done to him all those years ago when he lost his magic. Still, he hated letting anyone see those words carved into his skin - "HALFBREED". "Sorry", she uttered softly. "It's fine", he said, avoiding eye contact. Most thought the shirtless sleeves were a style choice, and they were partly correct, but they had a purpose and a story. "Get yourself together, put on some makeup if you want to. I won't say anything if you hide your mark...I don't know how Eadmund would take it, but I know your regiment friends are here and they'll figure it out pretty quickly...It's up to you", offered Cael, idly patting her head. Pax nodded, still trying to gather her thought. "Thank you."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Praeteritum, part 8

Yona yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She was curled up tightly against Van's bare chest, her arm wrapped over him. "Good morning", he grinned. Half smirking, she snuggled into him. "It's too early", she muttered. Van gently stroked her hair as he tightened his other arm around her unclad waist. "Then go back to sleep", he said, kissing the top of her head. "Mmhmm", she murmured, already drifting back off. He let her rest, silently holding her near for a while longer. Eventually, she woke once more. This time, however, she was alone in bed. Still half seep, Yona hazily sat up and glanced around. Van was by their window, staring into the looming darkness that surrounded the lacrimal moon. He looked lost to his thoughts, but as soon as he heard her move, he smiled gently in her direction. Crossing the room, her poured her a cup of water and sat beside her as she drank it down.

"Sleep well?", he asked. She grinned and sent him a look that said, "Really?". He grinned, bashfully averting his gaze. "Sorry I was so greedy last night...How are you feeling?" She stretched deeply. Chancing a glance, he looked to her for a response. "I'm fine...and it's okay; I was greedy, too", she said shyly. That tinge of pink in her cheeks was almost too much to bear. Hugging her tightly, he whispered, "Why must you be so damned cute?". Playfully shoving him away, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not cute. You're just weird", she teased. "Do you like 'beautiful' better? It suits you, too", he said, a charming smile on his lips. She shied her gaze, trying not to get pulled in by those orange eyes all over again. She heard him chuckle faintly at her temperament. Gently pulling her hand to his face, he said, "No need to be shy now, my blushing bride", and kissed her skin softly. She acted annoyed, but he could see the smile she was trying to hide. Taking a more serious tone, he stated once more, "I love you."

That made her tug the sheets a little tighter against herself. She was well covered for posterity, not that it mattered. Surely Van's fingerprints were on every inch of her skin. She could feel that sneaky of grin of his waiting for a response. Keeping her face turned, she mumbled something. "Didn't catch that", he taunted. She muttered a little louder. "Hmm?" She sighed abruptly. "I love you, too, okay?", she said, acting annoyed. Grinning wide, he pulled her into his arms. "I will never get tired of hearing those words", he said, gently kissing her ear. She rested calmly in his embrace. She felt so warm inside. As she sat there, wrapped in his love, she wondered why she fought this in the first place. Sure, she'd been scared back then, but he waited patiently and never gave up hope. He even died and came back from the dead just for her. If that wasn't love or loyalty, she didn't know what was.

After a few silent minutes of simply enjoying one another's company, Van loosened his hold, allowing Yona to sit up. Softly stroking her face, he offered a genuine smile. "Why don't you get a little more sleep? I'll take Ronen with me to look for the mirror", he offered. She smirked faintly despite herself. She really wanted to help, but a long night of unbridled passion had left her sorer than she cared to admit. The look of concern in his eyes seemed to note that he knew. "All right", she ceded. He kissed her forehead lovingly before rising. "Take the day off. If I find anything, I'll come back right away, okay?" She nodded, shyly watching him leave. Once the door was sealed, she collapsed back into the bed. She was tired, but happy and she didn't regret a single thing.

Out in the hall, Van carefully sealed the room behind him, lest any wandering members of the Regiment find Yona as irresistible as he had. He grinned sheepishly at the knowing grin on his friend's waiting face. Ronen leaned on the wall across from the room with his arms crossed, waiting for Van to emerge. He said nothing, just standing there with a smug look on his face. "I volunteered you to help me today", said Van, trying not to miss a beat. "All right", shrugged the exceed. They walked down the corridor in silence for a while. "What exactly am I helping with?", asked Ronen. Van chuckled lightly to himself. "It'd probably help if I told you, wouldn't it?", he said absently. The sharp feline smirked in response. "I know you're busy thinking about Yona, but don't we have a task at hand?", he barbed. "Yeah", ceded the spirit. As they continued, Van briefly explained about the mirror.

After a few hours of searching, they paused to rest. "You didn't actually expect to find it, did you? That's why you brought me along", ventured Ronen, downing some water. Van grinned faintly. "Sharp as ever", he ceded. He sighed, drawing his friend's attention. "A spirit like me won't be able to find it without help...That's why I need Yona", he said. Ronen peered at him in question. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" That question froze Van in place. "Damn, you're good", he said under his breath. Ronen hid a smile and waited for an answer. "It's complicated...I can't tell you or even Yona everything...", he trailed. "And that's what's killing you, isn't it?", inquired the exceed. Van nodded. "We both know how much Yona hates secrets", he stated. Ronen stared into nothing in silence for a moment, letting Van gather his thoughts.

"This secret...It has to do with either yourself or Yona...The way you've been acting since we got to this place makes me believe it's her", stated the intuitive feline. Van didn't even glance over. He didn't need to confirm his companion's thoughts. Both knew he was right. Taking a deep breath, Ronen said, "You're bound to her, but also to Draco and Nova. Whatever it is they told you to do, I'm sure you have no choice. Keeping it quiet was likely part of your orders, so just tell me one thing - Will Yona get hurt from this?". He glanced at his friend. Van was staring pensively into the marble floor they were sitting on. "Not physically", he stated. Ronen didn't like the tone in that answer. "You are coming back to the guild with us, aren't you?" The spirit smiled sadly, a weak grin like those you see on the faces of the defeated. "If I can help it, yes...You know I'd never do anything to hurt her, orders or not...I can't go into details, but - ", he trailed, pausing to sigh. "She's the only one who can do this - fix the mirror, I mean. I'm not at liberty to say why, but ...aauuugh, damn this sucks!" He pounded his fist into his leg in frustration. He was clearly gritting his teeth.

"You don't have to say anything more", offered Ronen, trying to give his friend a break. Van took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm sorry...I will go back to Primrose with you. I'm never leaving Yona's side again even if I have to kick Death himself in the balls", he grinned. Ronen snickered at the sentiment. "Somehow, I can see you doing that", he ceded. Van smirked at the image. It was pretty funny. "Look, I'll keep her safe. I promise." Ronen nodded. He knew Van would keep his word. After some idle talk, the duo resumed searching for the illusive mirror.

Somewhere in a darkened room, a cold pair of eyes stared over a cell of chained prisoners. Several made themselves as small as possible as an imposing figure walked toward the far wall. A weak harpy didn't bother to move. Their keeper was here for her. Her chin was lifted by a set of delicate gray fingers. "My lady", she uttered meekly. "A poor welcome for your queen", said Ione icily. Letting it go, she stared into the poor girl's eyes. "Tell me where they are", she said. The girl closed her eyes in thought. When she opened them again, she answered weakly, "Hades' Palace." Ione released her grip as she turned in deep concentration. There were many possibilities. "And where are they headed next?", she inquired. The exhausted harpy shivered, knowing the probable punishment for her answer. "I don't know...The star emperor's magic clouds the interior of the place. I can't hear anything", she uttered nervously. Ione peered down at her in disappointment. "Then I have no further use for you", she stated. She walked away without another word.

In another chamber, one of Ione's personal guards was waiting with a black, wiggling sack. He saluted immediately as she entered. "My queen!" She grinned approvingly. "Do you have it?", she asked. "Yes, my lady, just as you ordered", he replied, bowing politely. He promptly handed the bag to her for inspection. She carefully untied it and reached inside. When her arm emerged, she held a small creature firmly by the tail. "So this is what an opossum looks like...Horrid little thing", she observed. The creature glared at her menacingly. The guard secured the door and Ione tossed the animal onto the stone floor. "I know you can transform. Do it", she said. After some brief hesitation, Tepin took on her human shape and stared defiantly at her captor. "What do you want with me? Why'd you have your lackey take me from my friends?!", she asked.

Ione stared at her with a crushing air of authority. "Mind your tongue, child", reprimanded the guard. "You were a companion of Laniakea's. That means you know how to get around her magic and, in turn, her son's. My little brother has come home and is currently being protected by Draco. I need to know their plans", said Ione calmly. "What makes you think I'd help you?", asked Tepin. "Poor little opossum. You only have another two or three years to live. Such a short, tragic life span. I can make it longer, much longer. Swear fealty to me and you shall live as long as you like", said the succubus queen. Tepin grimaced. "I won't betray my friends. The guild took me in, gave me a home and purpose! Nova-sama wanted me to be with them. I won't turn my back on her wishes!", cried the girl. Ione kept a calm expression, but her ire was palpable. "Pity. Very well. I'll just have to destroy the entire palace then", she said, turning to leave. "What?", asked Tepin, taking the bait.

"I have an entire troop of field operatives ready to launch poison gas into Hades' domain. The celestial spirits will naturally survive, but your mortal friends will be done for", stated Ione. Tepin looked her over, trying to find any inclination that she was bluffing. "I don't care about the others. I only want Zephyrus...I suppose you know him as Jasper...He's the one I want. Give him to me and the others will be spared...I know what you're capable of. It's why I brought you here. You can transfer him directly here before me, can't you?" Tepin dropped her eyes to the floor as if thinking it over. Jasper was Puck's son, the one she was supposed to be serving now...but he was gone. That left Veda and she, too, loved Jasper. The entire guild did. Would it be worth it? "You have no interest at all in the others?", she asked carefully. "That's right", replied Ione, grinning subtly. "So, if he's not there, the palace is useless to you", she uttered. Ione sharpened her gaze. Something wasn't right.

Tepin took a deep, focusing breath. "Bring him to me", ordered Ione, watching her carefully. She could feel magic building in the room. Once the surge passed, Tepin opened her eyes with a devious smirk. "He's not at the palace anymore", she grinned. Ione narrowed her eyes. "What have you done?", she asked, her anger boiling to the surface. "I sent him somewhere else", stated Tepin, proudly defiant. Ione's lip twitched into a sneer briefly. She quickly regained her regal composure. She turned to her guard. "Find him", she demanded. "Yes, my queen", he said, bowing once more. "And the girl?", he asked. Ione looked her over before walking from the room. "Kill her."

Back at Hades' Palace, Draco blinked blankly at his new guest. One moment, he'd been speaking with Jasper. Now he was staring a naked nymph. "Do I know you?", he asked casually. The girl screamed in shock, disoriented.

Elsewhere, somewhere bright and vibrant, Jasper suddenly appeared. The trouble was, he wasn't on solid ground. He splashed down into a pond. Coming up for air, he was greeted by the surprised voices of women. Coughing the water from his lungs, he looked around. He was surround by two nude nymphs. He'd apparently crashed their bath. Immediately turning bright red, he covered his eyes and stumbled from the water. "I'm sorry! I didn't see anything, I swear!", he pleaded. He kept his gaze firmly opposite from the pond while he tried to figure out where he was and how he'd gotten there. Two voices conversed behind him. "Where's Lydia?...I don't know. She was here a second ago...Is that an incubus?...Do you think he did something with her?...Maybe we should ask him."

Nearby, a pair of keen eyes watched with a golden arrow aimed at the intruding incubus. Their owner stood perfectly still in the trees, unknown to her target. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jasper jumped to stiff attention. "Excuse me, did you take our sister?", asked a nymph. "N-no, ma'am!", he said, louder than he meant to. "You aren't like any incubus I've ever met. Who are you?", asked the other. "J-jasper Shinwa", he said nervously. "How did you get here?", asked the first. "I don't know", he replied. "Do you think the hind brought him?", ventured the second nymph. "Why would she? She outs strangers, not invites them in", replied the first. "P-please get dressed so we can talk", pleaded Jasper, still beet red. The nymph withdrew from his personal space and the golden arrow in the trees slowly lowered. This was no ordinary incubus.

Once he'd been assured the nymphs were clothed, he slowly turned around and sighed in relief. He bowed deeply, apologizing over and over. "Wait a minute...I know you!" cried the second nymph. "Nina, don't shout. The poor guy's already a nervous wreck", chided the first. "Sorry, Rhea", she said apologetically. The one called Nina stepped closer. "You look just like the late Lord Eurus", she stated, carefully studying his features. "I get that a lot", stuttered Jasper, shying his face. "You're right!", chimed Rhea. "The king had a bastard?...How scandalous", she taunted. Shifting his weight nervously, Jasper quickly changed the subject. "Please, can you tell me where we are?" The nymphs glanced at one another curiously. "You really didn't come here on purpose, did you?", asked Nina idly. He shook his head. "This is Gaia's Temple, a sanctuary for all creatures and one of the few places of sunlight in Nocte Regni", explained Rhea. Jasper looked around in wonder. It was just like being in a dappled forest in the overworld.

"Should we call the hind?", asked Nina. "No, she already knows he's here most likely", replied Rhea. "Hind?", repeated Jasper. They had mentioned her before. "The girls nodded. "Sure, the golden hind is our guardian. She protects everyone and everything here, including the inner sanctum", said Rhea. "Be respectful to the mother goddess and all her creations and you shouldn't invoke her wrath", offered Nina. "Maybe she can help me get back to my friends. Until just a moment ago, I was at Hades' Palace", he ventured. "That's pretty far from here. How did you - ...You don't even know how you got here, do you?" He shook his head bashfully. "Well...maybe...", trailed Nina. "How do I find her?", he asked, nervous to be a lone stranger. "She'll find you", stated Rhea. Nina nodded in agreement. "If she judges you worthy, she'll lead you to the exit of the forest. We're not allowed to interfere with pilgrims seeking the mother's blessing. All I can tell you is follow your heart and prove yourself. Then mother Gaia will send the hind to help you", explained Rhea. Jasper sighed and looked into the distance in thought. When he turned back to ask a question, both nymphs were gone. He was all alone.

Several yards away, those same keen eyes studied this invader. Was he a pilgrim or a hunter? Their owner, the golden hind, wanted to know more. However, she twitched her doe like ears in vexation. Her disciple was late. Where was that useless girl?

Far across the glade, a faun wiped her brow. She smiled faintly at her work. "There. All safely accounted for", she said, counting piglets and petting the mother boar's head. It had been a rough delivery, but everyone was resting now. Glancing at the image of the sun, she drooped her deerish ears nervously. "She's going to be mad at me again", she sighed. Still, this is where the mother goddess had told her to be and that was far more important than pleasing her superior. A new generation had been welcomed to the forest and the imposing hind would have to accept her tardiness. Rising to her hooves, she grinned over the nursing piglets before taking off. Her light frame was fast as she ran. She crossed the woods quickly.

Half way to her destination, she suddenly stopped and hid behind a thick tree. A new scent was in the air, something or someone she didn't recognize. On top of that, she heard the sound of an animal in distress. Those two things combined made her very nervous. Had a hunter somehow violated the forest? She stayed low to the ground and peered carefully out from her hiding place. An infant deer cried out for its mother, seemingly lost. Upon closer inspection, she could see a skid trail down the side of a steep drop off overhead. The doe frantically looked for a way down. Her ears twitched at the sound of someone approaching. Someone she had never seen before seemed to have stumbled onto the scene. Had this stranger caused the trouble? She observed silently.

Jasper paused his tracks as he came upon the small, scared animal. He looked the scene over, finding the trail and mother, he guessed what had happened. He slowly lowered his stance, making his stature less imposing. "Are you all right, little one? Looks like the embankment gave way." He carefully approached, keeping himself as small and calm as possible. He wasn't aware of his observer. She was interested in his actions. Perhaps he hadn't caused the problem after all. Jasper stopped a few feet from the scared creature. Looking over it carefully, he noticed it had hurt it's leg in the fall. Slowly offering his hand, he let the it get used to his scent. Puck had taught him much. "There. See? I'm a friend. I won't hurt you. Let's fix that leg, then see about getting you back to your mother.

In the shrubbery nearby, the watching faun found herself breathlessly watching him as her cheeks grew hot. He was very handsome and incredibly gentle. He knew exactly what to do. Medicinal herbs happened to be nearby. He crouched over them, paying the due respects for where he was. "Forgive me, Gaia. I take these not for myself, but for a friend in need", he uttered softly before picking them. Tearing the sleeve from his shirt, he made a bandage and gently tended to the small creature. It never once shrank back, something the observing faun was shocked by. Usually, the animals of the woods were skittish of all but the hind and herself. After the deer's leg had been cared for, Jasper inspected his work. "Don't worry. It should fall off on its own in a week or so", he said, stroking it head. He glanced toward the watchful mother. She had calmed, but still eyed him wearily.

Looking over the bank of the ridge, he noted a few key spots. "Come on, friend. Let's get you home", he said, carefully lifting the animal over his shoulder. Using the ambient roots and stones, he climbed, careful not to drop his precious cargo. Once he was high enough, he raised the deer high enough so that its tiny hooves grasped the dirt and pulled itself up to its mom. She inspected her baby carefully and seemed to bow her head toward the incubus before departing. He let out a breath of relief at a job well done before sliding back down. He sighed and rested against the earthen embankment, trying to figure out his next move.

His watcher froze as a hand covered her mouth. "Where have you been?", hissed a whispering voice. She relaxed slightly. It was the hind. "Gaia told me to help a sow in trouble. She wasn't birthing her piglets properly", explained the faun. The hind sighed. "I don't understand why she talks to you more than me", she said a little bitterly. "Still, why are you watching that man?", she asked keenly. The faun's face deepened in hue at the question. how could she explain? She quickly told her superior about the deer and how this stranger had helped. The hind eyed him cautiously. "Hmm...Very odd behavior for an incubus. We'll trail him. Let us see what he does next", she said.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Praeteritum, part 9

Late in the afternoon, Van and Ronen returned from their fruitless search. The spirit felt uneasy when the bedroom door wasn't locked as he left it. "She's probably with the others. Relax", said Ronen, offering logic. Van grinned faintly, a broken sort of smile. She wouldn't run again. She promised...Right? "You're right", he sighed. It dawned on him that they hadn't seen a single soul since arriving back in the main area of the palace. None of their friends or anyone from the regiment seemed to be around. Something wasn't right. They went to the most logical place, the dance hall where they had all been before. Sure enough, a group of people was gathered around Draco's throne. His cool gaze met with Van's. Then the duo realized Yona was sitting beside him with an unusual expression on her face.

Making their way through the regiment members, they finally caught sight of Eadmund. He and Sophie seemed to be calming the distraught dragon slayer. Yona's gaze finally settled over them and a look of relief crossed her face. "What's going on?", asked Ronen. "Yeah, what'd we miss?", teased Van, unsure of the reason for the chaos. All the ambient voices died down as Draco sat up straight from his previously languid position. "Glaukos is missing", he stated. Van and Ronen immediately glanced back to Yona. She shrugged, exasperated. "No one knows where he is", she uttered. "Jasper wouldn't leave without telling anyone", offered Ronen. "He didn't leave. He disappeared", replied Sophie. She nodded slightly toward an entirely crushed Eadmund. "I failed...again", he said softly. Draco smirked, slightly annoyed, but being nice anyway. "No, you didn't. He was simply transferred through space. You couldn't have stopped it even if you were chained to him", said the spirit boy king.

Van sighed. Nothing was making sense. Yona explained what had transpired as the regiment members were sent about to search for clues. Sharp as ever, Ronen picked up on a very important fact. "You said a nymph took his place when you were speaking with him. Where is she now?" Draco grinned knowingly toward the exceed. "Let me guess. With Pax?", ventured Van. He ignored Eadmund's uncomfortable shifting of his weight at her name, but Ronen noted it carefully. The grin he got from Yona was answer enough. "Naturally", replied Draco. "Where's Cael?", inquired Ronen. "Likely also with them", said Eadmund, putting on a stoic expression. Draco rose from his seat, stretching idly. "Come on. I'll take you to them. That nymph won't tell me anything. We figured maybe Pax could get her to talk", he said.

He led them down a maze of corridors. Finally arriving at an ornate set of doors, they opened without anyone touching them. Draco grinned at his guests' surprise. Inside, the previously hysterical nymph was lost to the power of Cael's voice. She swooned at his song. Pax nodded toward them and rolled her eyes, amused. "Sorry to interrupt", said Eadmund coolly. "What did you learn?", asked Draco. "Pyrr, she was pretty freaked out, but she seems okay now. Her name's Lydia. She said she was bathing with her sisters when she suddenly appeared next to you. Girl can't handle shock", shrugged the succubus. Waiting for the last verse of his brother's song to end, Eadmund stepped closer and offered a kind smile. "Miss Lydia, we need you help. Have your nerves calmed?" She glanced between him and Cael, noting the resemblance. Slowly, she nodded. She'd been provided with clothing and anything else she wanted since arriving.

Eadmund knelt in front of her with a serious, yet gentle expression. "Please, we need to know where you came from just before arriving here. There's a strong chance that our friend took your place. Will you help us?", he asked sincerely. The nymph glanced at the mark of Saturnus on his sleeve and let out a deep breath. It was the same mark Cael bore on his cheek and the squad was not to be ignored. "I was at my home...Gaia's sacred grove...", she trailed. Eadmund's eyes narrowed as he thought. "That's pretty far", stated Cael, surprised. "But how did they switch in the first place?", said Pax, thinking aloud. The mages from the overworld exchanged glances. "It couldn't be", ventured Van. "I wouldn't put it passed her", said Ronen. "Yeah, but why would she do that?", snorted Yona. Eadmund looked to them sharply. He silently demanded answers. "You remember our little stowaway?", offered Yona. "The opossum?", gaped Pax. "She can transfer things instantaneously, can't she?", uttered Eadmund, piecing it together. "But she disappeared!", cried Pax. "Unless someone made it that way", said Eadmund, grimly rising to his feet.

The poor confused nymph looked around the room, utterly lost. "There's a chance a friend of ours had a hand in this", stated Ronen, noting her rising distress. "But why?", repeated Yona. Eadmund shut his eyes with a long, drawn breath. "Perhaps Ione got her hands on the girl", he stated darkly. "Th-the queen?!", spat Lydia, now even more scared. "You're in no danger, doll...Right?", said Cael. His big brother shook his head. "If we follow this scenario logically, it only stands to reason that Ione was trying to use your friend's abilities to capture Jasper and your friend seems to have knackered her plans", he said, narrating his thoughts. Pax tried not to stare as she stood there with those blue eyes staring into nothing as he lifted his fingers to his chin in thought. She quickly adjusted her hair to further hide her mark from the others. Nobody seemed to notice the slight change in style during the their time together. They were far more interested in where their friend had gone off to and why.

"You're saying that nut job has Tepin?", asked Yona, blunt as ever. "It's the most probable of scenarios", replied Eadmund calmly. "Great", she said flatly. "At least we don't have to worry. That kid can transfer herself out of harm's way just as easily as she did Jasper, right?", ventured Van. That thought seemed to ease the group's worries some. "Still, you're missing the point. This also means that the queen knows Jasper has returned home", said Eadmund pointedly. A group sigh followed. "Way to be a buzz kill, bro", said Cael. Sophie smacked his leg, chidingly, in response. He grinned sheepishly at his best friend. "That also means she won't give up easily if she's looking for him", added Pax. Pyrrhos smiled defiantly. "She already knew where he was. She'll find him again", he stated, pointing out the obvious. "Then we just have to find him first", said Eadmund with authority. "We'll have to move carefully. Either we've been tracked or she has another way of locating us. It's only a matter of time before she locates him again. We have to act quickly and with stealth", he continued.

Glancing toward Van, he remembered something about a plan Draco had put in motion. "It won't be easy to move so many bodies under these circumstances. I assume you have yet to complete your task here. I suggest you stay here with your guild mates. Pax, keep the regiment mobilized in case we need back up. Cael, Sophie, you two are coming with me. Nefeli can scout ahead." The tiny drake yawned widely upon hearing her name. She'd been asleep near Pax the whole time. Cael tried to hide a sneaky smile and failed miserably. "Why don't you take Pax instead? Sophie and I can keep a profile for the squad here in your place. That way, all the red tape is covered", he ventured. Pax and Eadmund met each other's gaze briefly. Eadmund sighed. He knew exactly what his brother was up to. "We follow my orders. Now move out", he said sternly. Deflated, Cael and Sophie left to get their things. Nefeli followed them looking for a change of scenery.

Draco offered his small hand to the shaken nymph. "You can't go with them right now, but we'll make sure you get home safely. Come with me", he said, a knowing grin spread wide over his boyish face. "Go ahead, miss Lydia...and thank you", added Eadmund, encouraging her trust. She took the spirit's hand and headed for the door As they passed Van, Draco muttered, "You're running out of time. Don't mess it up." No one else heard, but Van grit his teeth in irritation. He knew exactly how much time was left. he didn't need reminding. Noting his troubled glare, Yona took his hand, forcing him to look at her. "What'd he say?", she asked skeptically. He smiled softly, trying to erase her doubts. "Nothing. Come on. I need a drink after all this", he sighed. "Make that two", grinned Ronen. The trio excused themselves, leaving Eadmund and Pax alone. Once the door was fully closed and silence cascaded over them, Eadmund sent her a complex look.

Crossing the room, he slowly reached for her face, but stopped himself before making contact. Withdrawing his hand, he sighed. "I see you've chosen to hide it", he said, a little sullenly. Pax looked up at him from her chair. She wasn't sure quite what to say. "I'm just keeping the gossip down", she stated. She'd never hear the end of it from her regiment. Turning from her averted gaze, Eadmund clasped his hands behind his back, idly crossing to the far side of the room. "Have you decided?", he asked. There was no real emotion behind his voice. He was very good at concealing his feelings. Pax crossed her arms, unable to respond. After an awkward silence, Eadmund was the first to speak. "I know your people, Pax...and I know you...You aren't likely to change - not even for me." She stared at him in silence. "What do you want me to do? You said it yourself - you know me...but - ...", she trailed. That caught his interest. His long ear twitched in anticipation.

Pax sighed loudly in frustration. "This isn't fair! You can't just show me what it's like and cut me off!", she belted. He slowly turned to face her. Amazingly, she seemed to be genuinely blushing. "I always thought of it as simple, social interaction...I never knew it could mean anything...especially like that...", she uttered softly. Her eyes were starting to water. It took all his years of training to hold back his inner turmoil. She sighed, half chuckling at herself. "I must look pretty pathetic, huh?", she ventured. "You look torn", he replied carefully. Slowly rising from her seat, she walked to meet him face to face. She stared at him with her huge, pink eyes sparkling with barely held tears. Her petite frame meant she had to look up quite a bit to see his face. He was so much taller than she was and just so very different in so many ways. His unwavering stare met her gaze, masking his swirling emotions.

"You're staring to sound like - ..." He broke off his words, averting his eyes. He couldn't take that upset look in hers much longer. She smiled to herself shyly. She dropped her eyes to the the floor. He was close enough to touch and she had no qualms about it before. Why did he feel so far away now? He glanced back toward her at the warm sensation of her palm on his chest. Tilting her chin, he brushed the strands from her face, revealing the mark around her eye clearly. A grin crossed his lips despite himself. All of his morals, all of his doubts, all of his strict ethical codes - they started to melt away. He found himself leaning closer and closer until their lips met briefly. "What am I going to do with you?", he sighed, grinning wryly.

Elsewhere, it was still brightly lit, though the faux sun was waning slowly. Exhausted, Jasper stopped by a spring for a drink. He had no idea where exactly he was going. In fact, he was pretty sure the forest was purposely leading him in circles. Still, he couldn't give up. He had to find a way back to his friends. Surely they were worried sick by now. It'd been hours since he vanished. He sighed, staring into the rippling water. Taking a handful, he sipped until he felt quenched. Then something caught his eye. A faint blur beside his reflection. He wasn't alone. Calmly taking one more sip, he let the water flow from his palm back its source. He made sure to place his hands firmly on the ground at his sides, making no signs of aggression. "I know you're there. Please come out, so we can talk. I have so many questions", he pleaded. His keen ears could hear a faint rustling in the brush behind him.

"Impressive. You really are no ordinary incubus. You come here with magic that is clearly not your own. You walk calmly through the trees, even helping beasts you don't know. Who are you?", said a keen voice. It was female and sounded distrusting. "May I face you now?", he asked carefully. He could hear the tension of a bowstring. "If you must", she said. Slow and deliberate movements turned him toward his stalker. A faun stared at him with piercing eyes and a golden arrow pointed at his heart. Long brunette curls framed her face. She stared at him in a way that stated she had no qualms with killing him on the spot if he made the wrong move. He looked at her cautiously. "You must be the hind", he offered. "I am", she stated. His brow creased as he searched his memories. "I thought - ", he began. "You thought wrong. It's merely a title. The true hinds are all dead, killed by the gods. It's a mantle now. Nothing more", she said, distrust in her cold stare. Jasper sighed to himself, gaining a sad expression. "I was afraid of that...", he trailed. She slowly lowered her bow, curious. "Who are you?", she repeated.

"Jasper Shinwa. Forgive me. I meant no offense in asking your position", he said. He knew of hinds in legend. There were akin to centaurs, but part deer and always female. Her arrow rose steadily. "You're lying. Who are you really?", she asked sharply. He sighed defeatedly. "Zephyrus Glaukos", he stated, firmly meeting her eyes. Her arms lowered her weapon, but her distrust remained. "Tell me. If you truly are the lost prince, where are your wings?" He glanced aside, lost to pained memories. "I lost them in the overworld", he replied in a low tone. She smirked. "How does one lose part of their body?", she taunted, testing him. He grit his teeth. he hated those memories. "I was taken by a dark coven. The witches wanted to use me...so they cut out my wings to lessen my chance of escape..."

Nearby, another heart was breaking. Were humans really so terrible? A quick glance from her superior kept Daphne glued to her hiding place. Still, she hated to see any living thing suffer and this 'Jasper' was clearly in pain.

"And why have you returned? Do you seek the throne's power? Are you trying to take us back to war with the humans?", sneered the hind. Unable to stand it any longer, Daphne defied her orders. Her legs moved of their own accord. Jasper stared in shock as another faun appeared in front of him with her arms opened wide as if to shield him. "Please stop!...Can't you see you're hurting him?", plead the stranger. "Stand down. You are defying your elder", ordered the hind. "But what if he really is the lost prince? Can we afford to wipe out that small ray of hope out of distrust?", cried the newcomer. The hind smiled bitterly. "You've become smitten, haven't you? I thought you were strong enough to resist the scent of an incubus. It seems I was wrong", she said snidely. Daphne was glad Jasper couldn't see her now deeply red face. Her courage had been shaken. "You are wrong!", she retorted. The hind's eyes opened wide in shock.

"I protect him because it's the right thing to do. The all mother tells me so! Please, just give him a chance!", yelled Daphne. That only seemed to anger her superior further. Jasper could sense the growing the tension. "Please, stand down. I'll be all right", he said softly. "I can't do that. Gaia said you're the true king. I can't let her kill you. Everything will be lost; They will be no hope for any us", she replied, staring the hind in the eye. The hind seemed to ponder the implications. Was Gaia really speaking through Daphne? If so, why was it always her to be touched by the gods? In a fit of jealous rage, she loosed her arrow. Terrified by her own actions, she quickly fled the scene. Jasper had sensed the danger and grabbed the girl's wrist just in time. She tumbled onto the earth with a golden arrow lodged deeply in her shoulder. It would be painful, but not fatal.

Seeing the blood, he tried not to panic. "Are you all right?", he asked. For the first time, their eyes met. Both stared in some kind of strange awe. She was innocence incarnate and he was the last hope of a dying people. Snapping out of it, Jasper ignored his burning cheeks and looked over the wound. "We need to get this out", he stated, eying the arrow carefully. Daphne instinctively held her wound. "It's all right...Mother Gaia will help me", she uttered, turning her own red face away. Jasper stared in wonder as the arrow dissipated into light. "How did you - ?", he began. Once the arrow was gone, the girl's blood flowed more freely. Grabbing a nearby flower, he gently pressed its petals into the red liquid. The faun smiled faintly, unable to face him. "You know your plants", she uttered shyly. The plant was helping to clot the wound. He grinned bashfully, trying to concentrate. "I had a good teacher", he ceded, fondly remembering his father.

An hour later, twilight was starting to settle in. The image of the sun faded into orange and purple hues. The injured faun was now bandaged with medicinal leaves and moss. She stared into the small fire Jasper had built. "Thank you", she ventured. He grinned to himself in response. "You were trying to help me. It's the least I could do", he replied. "It's rare to see royalty so giving", she said idly. His smile faded. He wasn't used to the idea of being royalty yet. "My prince?", she asked, unsure what she did wrong. "Just Jasper is fine", he said, offering a kind grin. Their eyes met briefly and both quickly averted their gaze. "I didn't get your name", he said softly. "Daphne", she stated. He tried not to blush. She was so pure and so pretty. Even her name was beautiful. "Thank you, Daphne...I think your friend just might have killed me if you hadn't intervened." Silence drifted between them. Pulling her hooves closer to her body, Daphne sighed.

"She isn't really a friend. I don't think she knows what that word means...Maybe once a long time ago...but she's the hind now, driven by her duty." She glanced over to catch the expression he was giving her. "Don't feel bad. She shot me as a test. She wasn't trying to kill me. She only wanted to see my resolve." Jasper peered at her in curiosity. "Is that what Gaia told you?", he ventured. She nodded nervously. Was he going to think she was crazy? He smiled faintly as he stared at the flames. "It's rare to meet someone touched by the gods. You must be very special", he said shyly. She blushed deeply. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He lilted his head at the question. "Why shouldn't be?", he teased. She fidgeted awkwardly. Finally, she said, "Outsiders are rare here...especially men. When they come, they usually seek us as a conquest, a prize..." Jasper shifted uncomfortably. His books told him how rare fauns were and that they embodied innocence while satyrs embodied sin. Still, there had to be exceptions. After all, the hind was clearly no saint. "I'm sorry to hear that...", he trailed. "I hope you know I have no intention of hurting you", he offered. She nodded quietly.

After a long silence, she sighed. "You're brimming with questions, aren't you?", she ventured, smiling shyly. "Is it that obvious?", he ceded, grinning sheepishly. "What you were thinking before is right. There aren't many fauns left...We are born from divine intervention with certain nymphs...There are fewer of us every generation..." He listened silently, glad to hear her soft voice fill the air. "Does that make you a demigod?", he inquired. She chuckled at his question. Even her laugh was adorable. He quickly averted his face when she looked up lest she see his pink skin. "Not quite. We're children of the all mother just like you. We may be fey, but gods we are not", she said. It quickly got quiet again. "Is it true what you said? Did humans really take your wings?" She watched his posture stiffen. Afraid she'd hit a nerve, she stared into the fire. He sighed lightly. "Yes, but not all humans are bad...Some are really great...I have a brother back home. He's a dragon slayer...and lots of friends at the guild." He smiled nostalgically. She tried not to stare. "I see", she said lamely. "I'm glad", she uttered sincerely. Idle chatter filled the evening air. They had much to learn from one another. In time, sleep caught up with the new friends.

The next morning, Daphne awoke back at the temple. She was confused and looked around hazily. Her eyes settled over a familiar form. "Are all right, child?", asked a kind voice. "Yes. Did you bring me home?" The sweet voice from before grew silent and the living statue grew cold. A sure sign they weren't alone. "I did", spoke the hind. "Forgive my carelessness. How is your shoulder?" Daphne idly touched the bindings in thought. "It will heal", she replied carefully. "What did you do with him?", she asked, concerned. The hind smirked. "I left him to rest. There was no need to engage him further. In time, the forest will purge him. I'm certain your friend will see to that", she said, glaring at the now still statue. "You're lucky I got you away from him before he could have his way with you", she said coldly. "Jasper wouldn't do that!" Daphne covered her mouth in surprise. She was much louder than she intended. The hind narrowed her gaze. "This is why I am here to protect you. You're naive. He's a man and, on top of that, an incubus, a vile, hormonal beast. He can't help himself; It's in his nature. Whatever attachment you think you've formed with him, I suggest you let go. Stick to your own kind, Daphne. The mother goddess won't save you if you drop your guard around him again." With that, she left the room.

Daphne couldn't explain it, but she was crying. "What?"...Why?", she uttered, wiping her face. The statue in the gloom nearby moved once more. "Hush, child. No need for tears", she said. "My lady, you are truly my only friend", said Daphne, gathering her nerves. "Don't let her get to you, my dear. The gods can be cruel, but Gaia will never abandon you. You are touched deeply by her power." The faun sniffled and nodded. "Thank you." She knew her stone friend was speaking from experience. She was once flesh and blood, but now, cursed by her patron goddess, she was stone and losing more life each day. "If this incubus truly is a gentle soul, and I trust your judgment, then listen to the all mother. Let her guide you...What does she whisper?", asked the statue. Daphne closed her eyes and twitched her doe like ears as if listening to something very far away. "She says...help him..", she trailed. "Then do what you must. The hind will learn one day that souls cannot be so easily judged by we mortals." The shaken faun gathered herself and got up onto her hooves. She smiled sincerely toward her cursed friend in thanks once more. "I'll lead him out of here. Then she can't harm him or ruin the only hope our people have."

She hurried from the chamber, leaving her statuesque friend in deep thought. "The only hope for our people"? What could that possibly mean? She knew only of the incubus from the hind's version of the story. She had never gotten details from Daphne. Her stone heart ached. If only it could be true... No, the Glaukos line ends with Ione. Perhaps it's simply a hero like in the legends. It had to be...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Praeteritum, part 10

Primrose, Fiore had gone on much like business as usual since the others had departed. The only noticeable difference was the influx of visitors. They didn't come to sight see. They came for the clinic and they kept Blythe, Dubhan, and the others very busy. Still, private time could be found if one knew when to look for it.

This night, Kavi sat working at his desk, furiously writing. He'd been doing it every night since Jasper gave him the news about Cygnus. Blythe watched him with concern. He wasn't sleeping much at all. "Kavi-kun?", he called. No response. "Kavi?" Still nothing. Finally, he pulled his chair from the desk and loudly called, "Kavi!". Jarred from his thoughts, the dragon slayer looked to him in shock. "Talk to me", said Blythe, resuming his usual tenderness. Kavi half smiled and half sighed. He'd been so lost to writing, he'd neglected to eat dinner...again. The plate sat untouched by his books. Quickly inking the end of his current sentence, he closed the book and finally set his pen down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you", he said sheepishly.

Blythe shook his head with a faint grin. "I don't care about that; I'm worried about you. I understand wanting to collect your thoughts with what we've learned, but this is getting out of control. You're going to make yourself sick again", he chided. For the first time in days, Kavi looked himself over. He was in poor shape. Staring to his feet, he apologized once more, this time more sincerely. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you worry...I just had to write it all out before I forget what I'm supposed to say..." Blythe lilted his head in question. "To whom?", he asked carefully. He really hoped his lover meant Cygnus, but the aversion to being looked in the eye made him realize otherwise. Grasping his shoulders, Blythe stared firmly until his eyes were met. "Kavi, no. We talked about this. You can't track your father down now after all these years. It won't end well for you", he pleaded. Kavi's heart sank. His husband was right, of course, and just maybe he needed to hear it, but it was still his best shot at finding out the truth.

"And here I thought you would encourage personal growth", he sighed, teasingly. Blythe smiled wryly. They had discussed the topic in depth a few times. He was one of the select few that knew Kavi's birth father was still alive and well. Most of the guild believed him dead and better for it. Kissing Kavi's forehead softly, he pulled his hands to get him up. "You need to eat and get some sleep", he said hugging him tightly upon standing. "I know", ceded Kavi. "...And bathe", added Blythe, only half joking. Kavi chuckled despite himself. "All right. I'll go get cleaned up and then we'll go out, okay?", he offered. Pulling away, Blythe studied his eyes. It looked like the Kavi he knew and loved was starting to come back. "Sounds fun, but I don't know anywhere open besides the bar at this hour", he said. Kavi froze. He'd completely lost track of time again. Blythe gave him a kind, warm smile. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get washed up and then we can raid the kitchen", he grinned. Kavi gave in and followed his beloved's advice.

Later that night, the distraught dragon slayer stared at the ceiling, sleepless once again. Blythe was tossing and turning, probably worried sick, but asleep, even if just barely. Watching him twitch, Kavi grinned faintly to himself. "He must really be lost right now", he thought. It was the only time Blythe started sleep walking again, when his mind was uneasy. Kavi had stopped him from wandering off four times already that night. He silently chided himself for making his lover worry so and despite his pride, and likely his better judgment, he made a decision. Tomorrow, he would ask a certain someone for help.

The next day began as any other. Blythe stayed for breakfast before heading to the clinic with Rani. Kavi was now the official guild master, not just the acting one, so he had a lot to do. Giving out assignments, paying bills, filing paperwork, and so much more...and he loved every minute of it. Still, he'd promised himself that once his work was done, he had to make an attempt. He stared briefly up the stairs toward his room where his journal of collected thoughts was kept. Fighting the urge to continue writing, he headed outside and across the street. Villagers waved and greeted him as he passed by and once inside the clinic, waiting patients expressed their gratitude for the guild's help in setting up the place. It took some time to get through all of the pleasantries, but he made it.

Down the hall, Dubhan was squinting into a test tube. One of his projects was not going as planned. "Tomas, go find the cat and send her out with this list of supplies. I can't work without them", he ordered without looking up. Tomas grinned with a nod, knowing full well he would be the one to go. Rani was far too busy managing everyone in the waiting area. He left with the precious list. Moments later, the door opened. "Did you forget something?", called Dubhan. The lack of response made him pause his research. "Oh, it's you. Aren't you in the wrong wing? Blythe's on the other side of the building, you know", he said, settling his gaze over a nervous Kavi. The dragon slayer cleared his throat. "May I come in?" Dubhan shrugged, returning to his work, uninterested. It was a long awkward silence. Finally tired of being stared at, Dubhan set down his things in a huff. "What?!" He stared furiously at the intruder in his lab. Steeling his nerves, Kavi came out with it. "I need your help."

Dubhan stared at him completely dumbfounded. "I must have heard you wrong. You want my help?", he asked skeptically, pointing at his chest. Kavi nodded, holding his gaze despite his turning stomach. He still didn't really trust the guy and who could blame him? Stepping closer, Dubhan looked him over carefully. "You look like hell. Let me guess, you're not sleeping...", he began. A few investigative pokes and prods later, he added, "...Or eating." He gained a suddenly serious expression. "Does Blythe know you're here?" Kavi shook his head. "I came to see you...He knows what shape I'm in...That's why I'm asking you to help me. He's worried sick", he uttered. Dubhan crossed his arms with a bemused smirk. "Otherwise you wouldn't be caught dead alone with me, right?", he barbed.

Turning back to his desk, he resumed his notes. "So what is it you want? We both know how sick you'll get if you don't straighten out quickly. Pain medicine? An appetite stimulus?", he ventured, not looking up from his papers. "My mind's frayed...I need you to let me sleep", replied Kavi carefully. Dubhan's pen stopped moving. Glancing up, he asked, "Why not just ask Tomas then? It is his area of specialty." Kavi took a deep breath. "You and I both know he won't do anything without your say. Besides, I want as few people involved as possible." Dubhan gained a delighted grin. "Yes, heavens forbid the city find out the local guild master is human", he taunted. Kavi winced internally. Dubhan didn't know the news. No one did. "Can you help me or not?", he asked stiffly. "You don't have to get testy...Still, I'm impressed you trust me this much", replied the mad scientist. "I don't", stated Kavi firmly. Lightening his tone, he added, "But Blythe does. You two traded memories. He knows you better than I ever could and I trust his judgment." Dubhan leaned against his desk languidly. "How touching", he said sarcastically.

After an annoyed sigh, he said, "Fine, whatever you want to keep our dear Blythe happy. I won't tell him, but in exchange, you owe me a favor." Kavi was starting to lose his edge. "What do you want?", he asked clearly nervous. Dubhan laughed loudly at the reaction. "More funding! You two saints don't want to charge the people that come through here, but science is hardly free. I need supplies and some of them don't come cheap", he explained. Kavi let out a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't anything dark. "I'll see what I can do", he stated. "Good. Now go away; You're distracting me from my research. I'll send Tomas to find you when he comes back...wherever he wandered off to..." Kavi nodded and departed quickly, thankful the encounter was over.

Out in the main area, an old lady was crying as Blythe refused her money. "Save it for the new grand baby on the way. I don't keep any money from here, anyway", he said, smiling brightly. The woman nodded, giving in, and kissed his cheek in thanks before taking her leave. Rani leaned on the counter from her stool in relief the scene was over. "The sweet old woman wouldn't take 'no' as an answer", she supplied, upon seeing Kavi's soft expression. He nodded in acknowledgment. A man from the waiting area stepped up, intrigued. "You barely charge anything. How do you keep this place running at all?", he inquired. Blythe and Rani exchanged glances with Kavi. The guild master smiled politely. "The guild keeps nothing, sir. We use as little money as possible to keep supplies in stock. The rest goes to charity, which is where the rest of our stock comes from", he explained. The man smiled wide. "Do you have the paperwork to prove that?", he asked. Kavi looked at him skeptically. The man started laughing in response.

"You're the new guild master, right? I'm from a branch of the magic council. We're interested in helping to fund this place so long as we get copies of your research in exchange. I know all about your prodigal mad man back there", he said, nodding down Dubhan's hall. Kavi stepped close, keeping his voice low. "Who sent you?", he asked. The man held up a small card. Reading it, Kavi nodded, relaxing faintly. It was one of his contacts. "Let's talk business, shall we?", offered the man. Blythe smiled in his normal friendly demeanor. "Go ahead, Kavi-kun. Unless an emergency happens, we should be done soon." Rani nodded in agreement. Kavi ceded and escorted the potential new ally out into the city. With luck, things would soon improve for everyone.

Back in the Nocte Regni, a lone wingless incubus sat in Gaia's sacred grove. His companion was missing. All he'd found upon waking was a note stating, "Leave this place and never come back." Jasper was certain it was the hind who had written it. Daphne didn't seem the type to be so cold. He was lost and in need of help. Why couldn't the hind, the supposed guardian of this place, see that? Seeing no reason to linger, he decided to keep moving. Down a path, he heard a faint voice call out. "Lost one, follow me", it said. It was unfamiliar, but somehow comforting. Eventually, he traced the source of the voice. "A stone?" A path marker glowed faintly from its core. The voice spoke again. "Yes, let the stones guide you. I will set you free from this place", it assured. The words themselves were gentle and encouraging, but the tone behind them seemed very sad. Having little choice, he followed the voice to the next stone marker and the next. Eventually, the trees gave way to a clearing. It was very bright ahead.

Squinting to adjust his eyes, Jasper could make out the sound of water, then a form...and a scream. "Kyaa!" A large rock flew into his face, spinning him 180 degrees. Crouching down, he held his now bleeding nose. It hurt badly, maybe even broken. He faced away from whatever had attacked him, holding one hand out behind himself as if to say, "Give me a minute." The water sloshed as if being walked through, then rippled into silence. He could hear someone moving. Tiny footsteps approached. "It's you!...Dear, Gaia, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?!" He froze. He knew that voice. "Daphne?", he ventured, still nursing his face. She circled around in front and knelt to face him. Pulling his hand away, she grimaced. "I can fix this...Hold still." CRUNCH! He shuddered as she snapped his cartilage back into alignment. Falling backward, he landed firmly on his butt. He tried not to touch his face, but the blood wouldn't stop.

"I'm so, so, SO sorry! I was just taking a bath and I saw someone come from the woods and I...-...Oooh! It's still bleeding!" She held one of her gloves out as a compress. He slowly accepted it, glancing away and blushing deeply. His voice was muffled, but she could make out, "I didn't see anything, I swear." She cupped her hands over her mouth, feeling guilty for having hit him. She then followed his gaze to the stone that had assailed him. It was far too large for someone of her size to throw. She fidgeted nervously as he glanced back to her in question. "I use nature magic...I can manipulate anything organic...There weren't any trees close enough to swat you, so I...Ahhh! I'm so sorry!" She kept apologizing profusely as she buckled the many straps of her dress into place. Once she was assured she was properly covered, she reached out to check on her patient. "The bleeding's starting to slow down...Are you all right?...I mean, I know you're not all right; I just hit you with a rock, but -...Are you okay?" She fussed over him so much it was endearing. Finally he chuckled softly, breaking her cycle of apologies. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't seen him laugh before. He was so...No! Concentrate! He's bleeding!

"Where are we now?", he asked, slowly removing the makeshift compress. His face was already starting to bruise. "The inner sanctum. How did you find this place?", she replied, curious. "Outsiders never come here without guidance", she added. Jasper glanced back to the stone path he had followed. It wasn't there anymore. "About that..." He slowly explained his journey. When he'd finished talking, Daphne had a warm smile on her face as she gazed at the grass wafting in the breeze. Fighting his instinct to blush, he asked about the stones. "It's my friend. She's worried about you, too...No one even knows she's here besides the hind and myself. She must really have taken a liking to you. This grove is her hiding place", she said. Becoming sad, she uttered, "And her tomb." Jasper offered the bloodied glove back to its owner. She washed it silently in the pond she was bathing in.

"I'm sorry...It sounds like you're really close", he offered. Daphne nodded shyly. "I can't tell you any more than that. I probably already said too much", she began. Then that same voice from before whispered on the wind. "Bring him to the temple and we will send him home." The duo glanced at each other as if confirming they had both heard it. Getting to their feet, Daphne carefully looked around for her superior. Staying low to the ground, she waved Jasper to follow. "Who is this friend of yours?", he asked. "She once served another goddess who turned on her. Now she lives here under Gaia's watch...She's slowly dying and there's nothing anyone can do...If she's calling to meet you, you must really be the lost prince", she replied.

Ahead, the brush spilled into a massive temple structure. Jasper watched Daphne's keen ears twitch as she listened for any sign of the hind. The coast was clear. Once inside, they passed a large sunlight atrium, then it got very dark on he other side. "We need to wait here for our eyes to adjust before I can lead you in", uttered Daphne. Jasper grinned to himself. He could see perfectly fine. His eyes were those of the night. Still, he said nothing and waited politely. A few minutes passed and Daphne led him into the complex. They paused just short of an ornate archway leading into an even darker area. "Are you certain, my lady?", called Daphne. Jasper glanced at her in question. Since when do friends address each other as 'my lady'? "Yes; Bring him in. My eyes must see the truth", spoke someone from the gloom. It was the voice from the stones. After briefly hesitating, the duo obeyed.

Jasper could make out a shape in the gloom. It looked like a statue until one pale, reflective eye opened to peer at him. "I know your incubus blood lets you see clearly in this low light. Come closer. Mine isn't so strong anymore." He swallowed nervously and advanced. This statue...a succubus? Daphne stood pensively in the gloom. It was too quiet. "My name is Jasper Shinwa...What's yours?", he ventured. "My name is of no use to anyone. It only recalls another lifetime", replied the living stone. He came to stand before the statue breathlessly. "That name is false. I can hear it in your voice...", she said sadly, noting his lost wings in his outline. "My lady, this is the lost prince", supplied Daphne. It was so silent, one could hear a pin drop. "That isn't possible. Lady Ione killed her brother as an infant", said the stone. "Please...Activate your power and see for yourself", plead Daphne. A sound akin to hissing filled the air as magic flowed through the stone. Finally, her succubus vision was working again. A pained gasp rang out. "You...You've the blood of Lord Eurus!", exclaimed the voice in shock. "Tell me, how many children did he have?", it asked almost frantically. Jasper glanced to Daphne for confirmation. He wouldn't exactly be surprised to learn of a few more siblings lurking about. "Only two, my lady", said the faun distantly. "...Leave us." She bowed faintly and departed.

Jasper slowly crept closer to the stone. His vision was working just fine and clearly showed a gorgeous woman turning to stone. Only sparse bits of pale, blue skin remained. A single lock of near glowing hair remained untouched by the curse. Jasper's heart was in his throat. "Daphne said your previous patron abandoned you", he said, desperately curious, but fighting the urge to jump to conclusions. "Yes. I served the chaste goddess, Artemis...I was weak...I fell in love and betrayed my position as her priestess...Thus, I was eternally cursed", replied the statue, her voice hiding something. "Are you...Lady Menodora?", asked Jasper, nervous beyond belief. A long pause filled the air. "...I used to be", said the voice, sad beyond words. Jasper, too, was crying at this point. Tears spilling uncontrollably down his face, he uttered, "Mom?".

In the hall, Daphne muffled her own tears and covered her mouth. Was it really true?

The sound of grating stone on stone rang out as the statue reached for his face. "Have you really survived all this time, my precious Zephyrus?", she asked tearfully. He nodded, unable to keep his emotions in check. He launched himself into a tight embrace. She was so cold. He couldn't even imagine her agony. Still, he held on tightly, desperate for confirmation. He could feel warm tears on the back of his neck. "I'm so thankful you're alive...They told me you were dead...", she uttered, unable to hug him back. "Why?...Why did Artemis do this to you?!", he cried. She would have smiled if she could, but most of her face was frozen in time. "Shh, don't judge the gods, my son", she said, trying to soothe him. "Is it so wrong to fall in love?!", he asked. It just wasn't fair. "You must have grown in the overworld. Here, the gods rule everything. They can seem cruel, but it was my vice that lead to this imprisonment in my own body...The curse is strong. It latched on quickly...Instead of turning others to stone as a gorgon, I became this...I knew Artemis would never forgive my transgressions, but I wanted you to live, so I came here and threw myself at Gaia's feet. I pleaded to survive long enough to birth you. After all, none of this was your fault..."

He slowly stepped back to see her face as he listened. "She took pity on me and showed mercy. The innocent life that had been conceived was spared, so I thought...Your father took you to the palace and I remained here in exile. This temple is the only thing slowing my demise...It may not seem like much of a life, but I spend each day in penance, praying to be forgiven...Letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I was relieved you had been saved...Then the news came. Ione had slain you..." Her voice broke. The memories must have been torture. "I - ...I assumed it was Artemis laughing at my last attempt to defy her...I accepted it as the truth...How? How are you here now?" gathering his nerves, Jasper told her what he could. Though her face did not move, he could sense a serene smile upon it. "Eurus always was crafty...I wish you could have gotten to know him...", she said sadly. "At least I can get to know you", he ventured, putting on a brave face. "Tell me, who raised you out there? The regiment?" He shook his head. "Puck and Veda Shinwa", he replied. "Oberon's emissary?...Then you were in good hands...Still, where are your wings?"

It seemed like only a few hours passed while the two spoke, exchanging stories of their pasts. In reality, the entire day was now gone. Jasper sat on the floor, facing his long lost mother, smiling like a child listening to his favorite tale. A low growl rang out, interrupting the atmosphere. Jasper shifted shyly. "I can no longer eat, but you must do so if you wish to stay strong", chided Phoebe. As if on cue, Daphne shyly shuffled in with a tray of fruit and nuts. He smiled genuinely toward her, gluing her to the spot. She turned bright red and shied her gaze lest she drop the food. "Daphne, join us. You've been like a daughter to me all these years", said the statue. The faun nodded and silently sat beside her new friend. Talk continued as they ate until a chill ran through the air. Phoebe suddenly lost all speech and resumed a fully stone appearance. Jasper peered beside him in question. Daphne jolted to her hooves. "The hind's back! You have to hide!", she hissed, attempting to shove someone twice her size behind the statue. He awkwardly allowed her to move him. It was like a small girl trying to push an adult; Cute, yet comical.

"Daphne, where are you?!", rang a demanding voice. "H-here!", replied the faun, scurrying away from the hidden incubus. "What have you been doing all day? The garden hasn't been touched", chided her superior. Daphne hung her hand and rang her hands apologetically. "Forgive me", she said meekly. The hind sighed as she hung her bow on the wall. "Don't tell me you were talking to that rock", she said coldly. She smirked at the look on Daphne's face. "Caught you again. I've already told you, knowledge of Artemis isn't going to help you if you plan on gaining rank with Gaia." She nodded sullenly. Honestly, she didn't really want to be the next hind, but she was clearly the better candidate between the two. After all, Gaia spoke to her the most and her kindness was helpful to the creatures of the grove. The hind sighed, exasperated. "I'm going to bed. Keep your voices down if you must continue", she said, stalking from the room.

Once her footsteps had faded and the sound of hooves upon marble was gone, both Daphne and Jasper sighed in relief. He slowly crept out from hiding. "Why do you listen to her anyway?", he uttered. Yona's bluntness had rubbed off on him. He quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business." Daphne offered a kind grin. "It's all right, but we need to get you out of here", she said. He looked longingly toward the still stone. A gentle touch to his arm brought him back to reality. "She'll sleep for a few days after such exertion...Don't worry; She isn't dead, just resting", assured the faun. Jasper nodded and begrudgingly followed her to a hidden room elsewhere in the temple. "You'll be safe here. I'm the only one who knows about this place. Stay hidden until I come to get you, okay?" He nodded, still lost to his thoughts. "It's okay. You're not alone." Those gentle words and the soft eyes accompanying them hit hard. All he could do was nod again. Once Daphne departed, his red cheeks cooled and he curled up on the makeshift bed she had provided.

Jasper's dreamscape had been altered. He stood amidst darkness, staring at passing rocks that floated by. His magic usually stabilized it into something comforting. This was clearly a reflection of his psyche. Sighing deeply, he looked about. Trying to concentrate, he could hear things shifting around his tightly closed eyes. When they opened, he was standing on a beach. The tide was sinking fast. In fact, each wave shrank the water's edge further and further away. Something was moving behind himself. He turned to find a forest lining the shifting sands. He looked back to the waning sea. It was time to let go. Resolutely, he made his way to the trees.

Dark shadows taunted him just out of his focus. He had much to emotionally digest and being physically hunted by the hind wasn't helping. Eventually, he found a clearing that opened into a cave. He grinned faintly and sat down expectantly. It took a while, but, sure enough, a familiar sound came to his ears. The earth was being moved beneath rhythmic scales. Veda emerged with a sad smile. Upon meeting her eyes, he rose to hug her. "It's good to see you", he said sincerely. His adoptive mother embraced him tightly. She both missed him deeply and had worried so much. "How have you been? You don't look well", she fussed, cupping his cheek as they parted. He grinned bashfully. "It's been interesting here", he said cryptically. "I was hoping you'd meet me soon", she ventured, offering a change of scenery with her magic. Everything now looked like home in the undercroft of the guild.

Jasper sat gratefully on a large pillow. This place resembled his parents' room. "How is everyone?", he asked. Veda smiled softly. Of course he'd worry about everyone else despite his predicament. Settling herself beside him, she loosely wrapped her coils around his waist in an extended hug. "It's been busy with the clinic, but everyone seems okay", she replied. "And Kavi?", he added, watching her reaction carefully. She sighed faintly. "You know your brother...but Blythe's doing wonders to keep him in check...He'll be all right", she stated. He nodded as if in thought. "Durga's well. She's so full of life", said the naga, smiling proudly. Jasper grinned in response. "I'm glad", he said softly. He really did love his new sister. After a long pause passed, he ventured, "Have you spoken with dad?". Veda shook her head sadly. "His magic is very weak. He only managed to speak with us before with the king's help", she explained.

Another awkward quiet settled over them. Finally, Veda reached out and tucked some loose hair behind her son's ear. "Are the gods treating you well?", she asked carefully. Jasper grinned wryly. He was marked by Oberon and that likely didn't sit well with his home pantheon. "I haven't met them yet", he said idly. Veda hugged him gently. "May they watch over you", she whispered. After that, her image began to fade. She smiled to herself. "I think Durga's waking me up. Stay safe. We'll talk again soon, okay?" He nodded. "Stay strong. I love you", she said, kissing his brow tenderly. Then she was gone. Jasper sighed to himself. Could he really do what everyone expected of him?

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Praeteritum, part 11/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Hades' Palace had been abuzz with activity since Jasper's sudden disappearance. At least they knew where to find him thanks to the nymph, Lydia. Cael pestered his big brother to take Pax with him instead, but orders had been given and, as his subordinate, Cael had little chance of changing Eadmund's mind. The young gargoyle stood ready to leave, Sophie at his side and Nefeli upon his shoulder. He watched as Eadmund dispatched orders to the Nightmare Regiment. Pax was being left in charge and Eadmund knew she could be trusted to guard the rear of their party from Ione's grasp./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I got it. Go already; Stop repeating yourself", chided Pax. Eadmund sighed and tried to smile. He had been repeating himself a lot today. He was still uneasy with the recent developments in his love life. "All right", he ceded. Turning toward the mages from the overworld, he grinned reassuringly. "We'll find Jasper. You know the plan?". Van nodded. "Meet you at Poseidon's palace. We know", chimed Yona. Eadmund turned to leave, pausing briefly to glance at Pax. Their eyes locked and his stare lingered. Quickly correcting himself, he said, "Look after them, Pax. Jasper won't forgive you if anything happens to his friends." The succubus puffed her cheeks out indignantly. "I know that!", she spat. Her fellow regiment members snickered at her haughty demeanor. "Come on already!", called Cael. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Once the 'recovery' party had left, Pax settled her gaze over Van. He read the look in her eyes all too easily. Draco was growing impatient. "Tell the runt I'll get it done", he smirked, walking away before she could respond. Yona and Ronen walked beside him. "What was that about? Boss getting antsy?", teased the dragon slayer. Van grinned. He'd told Yona a little about their mission, but he was keeping the major aspects to himself, something he knew she would be furious about later on. Yona always did hate secrets. The trio's tracks stopped dead as Van froze, holding his recovered eye in pain. "You okay?", ventured Ronen. After a brief moment, the horrid sensation passed. "I'm fine", grinned the sheepish spirit. Yona was mildly glaring at him, skeptical as ever. He put on a cheesy grin, unsure how to dislodge her critical eyes. Eventually, she sighed, half annoyed and half amused. "Come on. It's been a long day getting everyone's shit together. Let's hit the hay and start the search again in the morning", she said, leading him by the hand. Ronen smirked bemusedly as he followed them. Van wasn't going to talk his way out of this one./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Night settled over Hades' palace, the ambient light barely changed from the dark day. Yona didn't press Van about his eye. It seemed to have passed as simple fluke. In time, the duo fell asleep in each other's arms. Ronen slept in the chair nearby. Van began to twitch in his sleep, causing Yona to roll away from him. His dreams twisted darkly, finally settling into distant voices calling out to him. "Van...Scutum!...It's time...Wake up...Wake up!...NOW!" He sat up straight with a searing pain in his eye once more. The sound stirred Ronen who looked at him with suspicion. As Van slowly lowered his hand, the clear imprint of his constellation burned brightly from his marked eye. The exceed swallowed hard. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Van stared at his lover, torn inside, but he had little choice in the matter. Why now?... Fighting himself, he carefully rose and dressed as not to disturb Yona's sleep. He peered back at Ronen pleadingly as if to say, "Take care of her." The exceed nodded once, then shied his gaze from the door. "Go...before I change my mind", he mumbled. Van nodded, thankful, and made his way out of the room. In the hallway, an unwelcome, but familiar face awaited him. Draco leaned his back to a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest. "Finally on the move, Scutum?", taunted the smug boy. Van barely managed to contain his emotions, moderately glaring at the celestial emperor. Ignoring his fellow spirit's distress, Draco looked down the dark corridor before sighing idly. "If you expect her to follow you, you'd better get moving. She'll wake up any time now." The boy's words rang with fate. Van clenched his teeth, helpless. He didn't want this for the love of his life.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Van waited for Draco to meet his gaze. "Why did you pick me?", he asked. The boy shrugged as if uninterested. "I didn't. Fate chose her and she chose you", he replied calmly. Van glanced back to the bedroom door once more. He was out of time. Unable to put it off any longer, the spirit of the southern shield took off running. He had to get there before Yona did. The mirror souls was crying out to him. His eye burned with agony as he forced each step. It was leading him to his fate. He could have searched this palace for a thousand years and never found the mirror when it wasn't ready for him. Now, he had no choice but to obey its call./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Back inside the bedroom, Yona's sleep was disturbed. Van's dreams had been filled with voices. Hers were filled with faces flashing by. The last one she saw was that of her her older sister, Kaur, smiling softly. The dragon slayer woke up, an odd feeling in her chest. Half asleep, she glanced beside herself to find Van gone. Looking to her other side, she saw Ronen in the chair, feigning sleep. "Where - ?...", her thoughts trailed. Deciding to let her companion rest, she decided to follow Van's scent. Once the door closed behind her, Ronen stares sadly. He was forbidden to interfere. Pyrrhos would not allow it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"In the hall, Yona continued to follow Van. Draco watched her pass by, concealed in the shadows. Once she was gone, the boy stepped away from the wall and sighed. "You can't help them, Pax." The succubus slowly shied from her hiding place. "Pyrr...What's going to happen to them?", she asked, concerned. The spirit took his time responding. "...Destiny."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Back at Gaia's sacred grove, Jasper tried to sleep in the hidden chamber Daphne had taken him to. So much was on his mind. He'd actually met his birth mother, something he never thought possible... Then he had spoken briefly with Veda through their shared magic, but now he simply worried about everything. Could he save Phoebe somehow? Would Puck ever come back from Avalon? Would his family be all right? Just how was he supposed to help the Nocte Regni, anyway?...What was he expected to do?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You think too loudly", called a lilting voice. Jasper sat up to find a feline perched upon a shelf across the room. It's thick orange fur swayed as its tail swished to and fro. The cat seemed to grin at him. It looked like a regular cat; It's definitely no exceed. Jasper watched nervously as the feline stretched and hopped down, making its way toward him. It sat before him and changed shape. Now it was a brown rabbit. "Is this better?", it asked, its mouth not moving. "Who are you?", uttered the incubus carefully. The only shape shifter he knew of was his father, but this didn't seem like any elf. "Let's just say I'm a friend", said the cryptic creature within his mind. Its eyes peered at him as if searching his soul. "You took your time coming home, young Glaukos." The creature changed again. Now a large, black spider, creeping up his leg. Several eyes stared into Jasper's. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""If you wish to evade your sister, you'll have to do better at concealing your emotions. The queen has a captive harpy that finds you by your heart. The concern you pour out must be exhausting." It changed again, this time a gray rat, climbing upon his shoulder. "I can't help it...", said the incubus, unsure who or what he's talking to. Its voice sounded male and sophisticated, but he couldn't get a good read on the vibe coming this new visitor. "Are you a friend of Daphne's?", he asked gingerly. The rat twitched its whiskers with amusement. "I like her. She's very sweet, but I think you are more smitten than I." Jasper's face went red as if trying to deny it. The specter chortled as it transformed into a snake, slithering around his torso. The serpent looked him in the eye as its head hovered in front of his face. "She is not aware I am here, but I've been watching this place for a long time", said the voice. The creature lilted its head in thought. "It's been so very long. I've seen many come and go, but Gaia smiles on the faun in question. It is only a matter of time until she deposes her superior and rightfully so."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The snake grinned at him as its voice entered Jasper's head once more. "But enough about me...I'm sure you're very curious as to who I am, but now isn't the time for that. Your friends are coming to get you. I suggest you meet them at the edge of the glade to avoid confrontation with the hind...Less bloodshed." Jasper slowly nodded, accepting this strange encounter. "All right. Can you tell me when they will arrive?" The serpent morphed into a humming bird, flitting around his head before settling upon his shoulder as a rat once more. "Three days time. I would advise you to cut your ties here by then. That faun is not for you and should you continue to pursue her, she will become more apt to leave this place...But if she does, then what of her connection to the mother goddess? I wonder..." Jasper stared into the distance. He hadn't even thought of asking Daphne to go with him, but now that he realized she can't, his heart began to sink./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Jasper didn't notice the creature change into a feline again. It smirked toward him as it walked away. "May I remind you of something?", it asked in his mind. Jasper nodded, pulled from his thoughts. "Chasing the heart is one thing, my friend, but chasing the flesh is another. If you need examples of the trouble therein, look to Zeus...Oh, and do not forget why you came back to this place." In a blink, the creature was gone. Jasper began to rise, looking for it, but an intense wave of vertigo quickly landed him back in bed. The temple spun frantically, eventually causing him to pass out. Just what had he encountered?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Deep in the bowels of Hades' palace, Yona was picking up the pace. Her search for Van had turned frantic. She couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. With every corner she turned, Van's scent became stronger. She was getting close. Familiar and previously searched ruins fell away as the unknown propelled her forward. She came to a stop in front of a strange door. Catching her breath, she muttered to herself. "Damn it." She didn't like the look of where she was and the words, "You're the only one that can fix it", echoed in her mind. "Who broke the stupid mirror anyway?!", she thought, annoyed. The door was large and seemed to be made from same strange stone they had passed through with Eadmund to enter the palace when they first arrived. It felt both hot and cold to the touch, solid, yet not really there. Glaring at it, she said, "Let me in." As if obeying her words, the solidity fell way, allowing her passage./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"She squinted at the bright lights inside as she stepped through. Colors she never knew existed swirled around her. This place didn't seem to have any walls, almost as if it went on forever. Then her eyes settled ahead. Several yards away, Van stood over a wide area of shattered glass. Perhaps glass isn't the right word here. It had the reflective nature, but it appeared black and inky, an unnatural hue, with glimpses of the cosmos flitting throughout. An ethereal frame hovered over floor, large enough for an army to pass through. Without turning, Van softly uttered, "I'm sorry." Disliking the hopeless tone in his voice, Yona approached carefully. Slowly reaching toward him, she called his name. "Van?...What is this place?" Turning to face her, he smiled gently. The lines marking his eye as healed by Nova were gone. The iris was neither the pale blue or deep orange she'd grown accustomed to. It was dark and deep like the mirror shards, as if bottomless. The constellation Scutum glowed brightly within. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Slowly lowering her arm, Yona straightened her posture. "What did that brat of a dragon do to you?", she ventured. Holding out his hand, Van waited for her touch. Intertwining their fingers, her led her in front of the mass of shards. "This is why Laniakea resurrected me, Yona. We have to fix this." His voice seemed almost hollow. She didn't like it one bit. "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" He clenched his eyes tightly, unable to respond. Yona withdrew her hand as her whole body started to tremble. "No way...You don't get to do this! Not again!" She slapped him hard. The sound of the impact echoed through the seemingly infinite space around them. Slowly meeting her gaze, he said, "This is bigger than us." She balled her hands into fists, ready to let him have it, but instead of rage, her body quivered with sorrow. Tears started falling down her face. "...Just tell me why...", she said meekly. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Holding her shivering body close, Van softly kissed her ear. "You're not getting rid of me that easy", his trademark grin on his face. Yona's rage was back. Throttling him, she yelled, "Don't mess with me like that!". Forcing the words out through the violent shaking, Van managed to say, "I still have to go...For a little while at least..." She released her grip, dropping him to the ground. "What the hell does that mean?!", she demanded. An intruding voice answered, "As it sounds. Now fix the mirror." Spinning to face the voice, Yona glared fiercely. Draco grinned smugly at her in his adult form. "Now", he said, leaving no room for argument. Dusting himself off, Van ignored the blood on his fingers from the strange pieces he'd fallen upon. "All right", he sighed. He sent his lover a sheepish yet reassuring grin as he held out his hand once more. "Shall we?" Skeptical, Yona slowly accepted his hand. She noted the blood seeping over her fingers, but strangely the glass seemed to pass through her as she walked across it. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Continuing forward, they stood before the huge ethereal frame. Shards the size of trees now surrounded them. They'd gotten bigger the closer they came. Yona glanced around. "What am I supposed to do?", she asked. She had been told she was the only one who could fix it, but no one ever mentioned how. "Let it out", said Draco, appearing beside them. He seemed cut by the glass, too. Just what was going on? "Let what out?", questioned Yona. Something inside her started to well up. Her legs gave out. Van hurried to catch her. "Van?", she uttered, barely conscious. "It's okay; I'm here", he whispered beside her ear. Again it sounded like goodbye. Yona screamed as a massive light shot out from her mouth and eyes. The power was overwhelming and by all rights should have destroyed her, but it seemed to flow like warm milk instead./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The only thing she heard beyond her own voice was Draco. She could barely make out his form, holding his hands toward the mirror frame as pieces floated into place. The last of the strange light faded and she collapsed wholly into Van's waiting arms. He smiled softly at her as if proud for some reason. She tried to ask him what was happening, but she couldn't muster the energy to even speak. Softly, he said, "I love you", gazing into her eyes. She stared helplessly as he shut his own, at peace with his fate. He was enveloped in octarine light as Draco spoke out in authority. "Rise, Argo Navis!" Van was fading fast; She could see right through him. With a soft thud, she fell to the floor where he had been cradling her exhausted body. Blinding lights emanated from the cracks in the mirror and a huge flash was the last thing she saw before succumbing to sleep./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Her part was done, so Draco let her rest, focusing on the task at hand. Three massive outlines started to twinkle before him. "Form! Argo Navis, I command you!", he shouted. Nova couldn't help him now. He had to rely on his own power. Forcing the pieces together with his galactic lava, another flash blew through the room. A humongous ship floated in the air over the cracked mirror. All pieces were in place now and the light faded as the pieces fused back together. Draco smiled to himself in relief, exhausted. He'd spent too much mana. Maintaining his adult form was near unbearable, but he wasn't about to face an old comrade as a child. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The mirror, now whole, took on an unreal form like its frame, and in turn, the frame became more solid. The mirror of souls had been reforged. It was massive and more powerful than Yona could have ever guessed. If only she could have seen it... Still, Draco huffed to catch his breath, waiting for something else to happen. The giant ship burst in the air, scattering into particles of starlight, and rained down over the area. Footsteps approached the sleeping dragon slayer. Two forms tended to her. "Is she all right?...She'll be fine. Don't worry...But she looks so frail!...That magic wasn't hers..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"An unnatural sound rang out, interrupting the conversation. The mirror was alive once more. Draco grinned smugly as a dark boot stepped through into the current plane of existence. A deep breath resounded, as if breathing in a nostalgic scent. "It's been a long time, mikros drakon", boomed a deep voice. The two spirits guarding Yona stood in awe. The man that appeared was huge in comparison. Dark eyes and short curls decorated his features. Robes darker than the blackest shadows enveloped him. "It really has...Hades", replied Draco. They seemed to grin at each other. The duo by Yona felt it necessary to bow. Hades smiled upon them. "Good to see mortals with manners...Even if you are spirits." Turning his attention back to Draco, he said, "So, Drakon Ichtaca, I see you are amending your mistake...but why?". Draco shot a glance to the spirits, daring them to ever repeat that name. "They call me Pyrrhos now, but Draco is fine", he corrected. The god of death chuckled faintly. "Still full of spunk... I see visiting my kingdom in the underworld didn't teach you any respect. Perhaps you should lose that useless head of yours once more. I'm sure there are still humans about willing to slay a dragon if you ask around." The mark around Draco's neck was a clear indication of his mother's power putting him back together. His eye and chest were also marked. Smirking, he didn't back down from the god many times his size. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""We're not here to discuss how I died, but go ahead and point out the hole through my heart if you must", he said snidely. Another unearthly tone rang out and pale leg stepped forth. "Husband, why have we returned?" Persephone, queen of the underworld looked upon the unconscious Yona, the bowing spirits, and the smug dragon turned spirit. "Oh, if it isn't the mikros drakon..." Draco bowed poetically. "My lady, it's good to see you", he said sincerely. "Why have you returned us to the mortal land?", asked Hades, the amusement in his voice completely gone. "You severed our link. You destroyed the mirror...Are you trying to repent?" Draco straightened his posture, every fiber of his being screaming to return to his younger form, but he refused. "Hades, the people here need their gods back. I can't help them anymore", he stated calmly. The god eyed him carefully. "Do not think this deed will return you to life or your rightful form", he said coldly. Draco nodded solemnly. "I'm not here to fight. Take back the Nocte Regni; It's yours again." Hades looked over the the immediate area. "Am I to assume you have not fully destroyed my palace?", he asked distantly. Draco hid a smirk. "It still stands."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Turing his attention to the fragile human laying at his feet, Hades assumed mortal size as approached the girl. "This is the one?", he asked skeptically. "She doesn't look like much..." One of the spirits beside Yona spoke up. "Forgive my impertinence, your lordship, but she was merely the vessel. What you seek still lies inside her", said the man. Hades looked them over. "Yes, I can see that...Tell me Valentine Belmont, did death not please you? You've chosen the life a spirit once more..." Valentine blushed faintly. "I'm with the one I love. That's all that matters." He glanced at Kaur on the other side of Yona's sleeping body. She, too, blushed. "My sister is strong, sir. Give her time and she'll prove it to you", she offered. Persephone shrunk down to human size as well. Her long blonde locks hung from her face as she stroked Yona's. "She has much on her plate. I thought the days of such mortals had long passed", she thought aloud. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Valentine cleared his throat. "I hope you both intend to uphold your end of the bargain, my lords", he said as respectfully as possible. Hades and Draco exchanged glances. "Yes, the man Yukimaru will not be permitted within my domain. I will return him to your care, drakon." Draco nodded in agreement. Hades held his hand out for his queen. "Come, Persephone. Let us greet our subjects." She nodded, taking his hand, and the two vaporized, presumably to the throne room above. Pyrrhos immediately fell to the floor in his child from, sweating from the exertion. Kaur chuckled softly. "You didn't have to hide from him. He knows you well enough", she said. Falling onto his back, Draco stared up into the swirling lights. "That's not the point...", he grumbled. Scooping Yona into his arms, Valentine got to his feet. He searched her face carefully. "This took a lot out of her...Are you certain she can open the other gates?", he asked, worried. Kaur smiled gently, tucking loose strands away from her sister's face. "I believe in her. She only needs to do two more. The rest can wait", she said with admiration. "Draco slowly sat up, exhausted in general. "Well, it's up to you two to make sure she does...and don't forget to tell Scutum he's part of the team. Argo Navis won't work without him", he huffed. The duo nodded in response. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Draco went back to the spirit realm to rest and Valentine carried Yona to the ground levels of the palace above. The trio passed the cheering Nightmare Regiment. One of their patron gods was home at long last. A lone soul sat away from the pageantry, a sad little cat. Ronen's ears perked up at his name. He couldn't believe his eyes. "...Valentine?!", he gaped. "It's been a while", grinned the spirit. Collecting himself, Ronen offered a friendly smile. "You changed your look", he taunted. Looking beside him, the exceed stared as he thought it over. "You must be Kaur", he ventured. She delightedly scooped the feline into a hug. "He's so cute! Why didn't you tell me he'd be so adorable?!", she giggled. Ronen struggled to free himself from her bosom enough to breathe. She set him down once she realized. "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you", she said. Gasping for air, Ronen wondered how well Rani or Sophie would fare. Still, he was just glad to see Yona back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Leading them to their room, Ronen watched as Valentine gently placed Yona into bed and Kaur tucked her in. "She's gonna be all right, isn't she?", he asked with concern. Kaur scratched his ear with a reassuring smile. "Yes, she just needs to sleep." The exceed nodded. "...And Van?" Kaur looked to Valentine to answer. "We're sharing power now. It won't be easy for both of us to exist on this plane at the same time, but we'll have to in order to open the gates...But he'll be back. I'll watch over Yona from the celestial kingdom with Kaur...They deserve to be happy, too", he replied with a serene smile, looking over the one he considered his little sister. "Just one more question...", trailed Ronen. "Why did it have to be her?", he asked, pain in his eyes. It was Kaur's turn to answer. She sighed as she stroked her sister's hair. "I can't really answer that right now...but I can tell you one thing I remember Draco mentioning." Valentine was intrigued, too. He didn't know why either. Kissing Yona's forehead, Kaur grinned with proud and nostalgic tears in her eyes. "She's the only one who can birth espers."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"To be continued.../p 


	12. Chapter 12

Praeteritum, part 12

Deep in the stars where the celestial planes barely meet sits the court of the spirit emperor. It is a hallowed place that only exists by the grace of Laniakea's power. She, too, is now a spirit and bound to the stars she once ruled. Her son has taken place as leader, but can he handle it?

Van sat up with a splitting headache. His blurred vision adjusted quickly. One had gone dark, just as he had Ben accustomed to. It was a minor loss. His good eye fixed on an extended hand. Loke grinned at him. "Welcome back", he smirked. Van accepted the gesture and got to his feet. It only took a moment to realize where he was and if needed any confirmation, the presence of the other zodiac leaders cemented the fact. Bran looked at him indifferently, Shu seemed to smile gently, Hania nodded in acknowledgment of a job well done, and Pop simply observed them all. The sound of footsteps upon marble echoed louder as someone else approached. Nova entered the seemingly boundless chamber with Draco asleep in her arms, returned to his child form from exhaustion. Everyone grew pensive at the sight.

Well, almost everyone. Bran smirked, cocky as ever. "Brat needed a nap, huh?", she grinned. A dark look from Pop only managed to stop her speech. Her expression

remained humored. Nova gazed gently over Draco's sleeping face. "He spent too much mana. Wielding both types of magic at once is difficult", she began. Smiling softly toward Van, she added, "Thank you for watching over him, Scutum." The spirit smiled shyly in response. He was still getting used to the hierarchy.

Pop cleared his throat, prompting Nova's explanation as to what had occurred. "I know you are all curious as why I've called you here. It is not easy to maintain a connection to all five planes at once, so I'll make this meeting brief." Hania's cool gaze seemed to flicker momentarily, but he concealed his concerns. "The skies over Fiore have shifted once more. The Nocte Regni was at an imbalance from a long, tortured history", said Nova. "No doubt the brat had something to do with that", grumbled Bran. Sighing faintly, Nova pressed passed the interruption. "To restore order, the constellations had to restored", ventured Pop. Nova nodded briefly. "What stars have awakened this time, my lady?", asked Hania. "I loaned Draco the power to reforge Argo Navis." Gasps followed her statement. Even Loke looked a little shaken. Sure, he had noticed a surge in his realm, but never expected this.

"Is that wise?...I mean, last time Argo Navis existed, it was too powerful and had to be torn into three separate pieces", uttered the troubled king of his local zodiac. Murmurs followed. Once silence fell, Nova's eyes took on a sadness that could be felt throughout the group. "Yes, I know...and the three spirits involved were later destroyed..." Her voice sounded heartbroken. Van glanced around. Everyone looked so serious. Clearing his throat, he began, "You guys are gonna have to fill me in." Bran smirked derisively. "He's still a wee babe in the stars. Why is he even here?", she snorted. "Because he is part of it", observed Loke. All eyes settled over Van.

Nova carefully handed her son over to Shu before approaching the southern shield. "Scutum, you are now in a very unique situation...Though born human, you are not only a spirit, but now belong to two constellations. Such a feat has not ever been done and it does not come without its risks", she said, softly cupping his cheek in her palm. "Forgive my lack of strength. By splitting your power, you've lost your eye again", she said, sincerely sad. Van flashed a gentle smile. "Don't sweat it. I'm used to it", he assured. Nova nodded before stepping away from him to address the group once more. The zodiac leaders seemed unsettled by this news. "My queen, what can we do to assist you?", offered Pop, humble as ever. "The constellations there are Leo's problem. Let that idiot playboy figure it out", snarked Bran. "It is unkind to ignore a neighbor and friend in need", ventured Shu. She stood beside the star throne where their young emperor now slept.

As Bran started to get annoyed all over again, this time Hania stepped forward. "I agree. This must be handled as the family we once were. Distance does not mean we forget those close to us", spoke the great bear spirit. Nova smiled to herself at his words. Seeing this, Bran finally gave in. "Fine. Just tell us what you need", she grumbled, her arms crossed tightly. "It will take some time for both Draco and Scutum to recover their lost power, time I'm afraid we do not have. My son can rest here in our world, but Scutum - ...Van...Must be returned to the mortal plane", explained Nova. Pop seemed to stare into the distance as he thought. "Are we to assume the other two third of Argo Navis are there now, my lady?", he inquired. Nova nodded briefly. "Don't tell me it's that pale kid with the silver eyes", squinted Bran. "It does defeat the purpose of releasing his celestial bonds...", ventured Shu, the rat.

"I left that to my son, your emperor. He created a deal among those involved, including Hades", stated Nova. "That kid dragged a god into this?! That's just great, all we need", scoffed Bran. "That 'kid' is our king", chided Pop. "Enough of your squabbles, raven. Mind your tongue in front the throne", added Hania, his cool demeanor starting to chafe. Finally Van spoke up. "You mean Valentine?", he thought aloud. "He's got spunk. Gotta give him that", grinned Leo. "Yes. Valentine Belmont and Kaur Asherah have volunteered for this. The three of you alone will be responsible for guarding Yonaguni. It was the bonds you all shared that undoubtedly made Draco choose you three for this duty", replied Nova. "Wait, Kaur, too?!", gaped Van. He'd heard the name many times, but now he was going to meet the legendary big sister...Would she even approve of him, let alone his relationship with her little sister? Loke gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Relax, I doubt she's going to yell at you", he assured. "How do you know?", asked Van nervously. Loke grinned. "If she's as sweet as Valentine says, then you have nothing to worry about", he replied.

"Ugh, enough of the touchy feely crap", griped Bran. "We get it, this fool is special", she said nodding toward Van, "And so is this Yona kid. So what do you need from us? All our constellations are in balance. It isn't our fault Leo's got messed up again." Hania shook his head, Shu dropped her eyes to the floor, and Pop sighed heavily. "Are you so blind?", said the old jaguar. "You are responsible for your kin. That does not mean only the northern skies. You were selected leader of those stars for a reason. It's time you started acting like it", he chided. Annoyed at first, Bran's rage dissolved. He was right. She'd been comfortable in her position so long, she had forgotten what it all meant. Straightening out her haughty attitude, she took a deep breath. her fierce gaze settled over Van. "I never give anything without equal payment, but if Laniakea commands it, then it is my duty to see it that I do what I can", she said. "We can't exactly make a deal, but I guess I can cut you some slack as the annoying nephew here or something", she grumbled. A collective sigh of relief rounded those present.

Nova smiled softly, glad the worst was over among her kings and queens. She again looked to Van. "As you know, time here passes much slower than it does out there...That being said, aren't you forgetting something?", she offered. He grinned sheepishly. "The sooner I get back to Yona, the better", he stated. Nova glanced at the amulet she had previously placed around his neck. The starlight within it had grown dim. Taking it carefully into her fingers, she cupped her hands around the bobble, concentrating her own power into it. Van quickly reached out to steady her as her stance faltered. She nodded in thanks before straightening her dignified posture. "There. It's weaker than it was, but resurrecting gates takes much from our world...Still, it will be enough to see you through Poseidon's palace", she stated. Van smiled appreciatively.

Loke seemed to look at some distant horizon. "It's almost morning there already...You better get going", he ventured. Van grinned. No one had to tell him twice to see his beloved. "Van, one thing...", uttered Loke, pulling him aside from the group. "Do my a favor and don't tell Lucy about all this if you see her...I'll find a way to break the Valentine later, okay?" Van nodded. He understood Loke's concern for his friends. "Oh, and wish Yona a good one for me", grinned Leo, pressing a small pouch into his palm. "From all of us. The spiritus matrem must not be ignored", added Pop. Van only had time to wave goodbye as he was transferred back to the Nocte Regni. He had no idea what 'spiritus matrem' meant, but he had a feeling Draco would. Now he just had to wait for his new boss to wake up.

Inside Hades palace, it turning day yet again, despite the dim light. Yona was resting peacefully in her room, undisturbed by the salubrious noise in the main hall. Fixing the mirror and opening the gate between world had exhausted her thoroughly. Ronen stared out the window into the artificial moonlight beyond the palace walls while Kaur lovingly tended to her little sister. Valentine smiled softly to himself at the sight. She had really missed her. Braiding the loose strands of hair away from Yona's face Kaur looked genuinely happy. "This place is amazing isn't it? Allowing spirits like us to stay for so long", she ventured. Her beloved nodded in agreement. "I never knew Hades had ties to celestial magic. Maybe it was Draco's influence here that made it so. Either way, we'll be here when she wakes up", replied Valentine. Kaur's fragile smile quivered as her expression turned sad. "I've missed so much of her life...Do you think she even remembers me?", she uttered, almost whispering in despair. "Of course she does", offered Ronen, a kind grin on his feline lips.

A knock at the door interrupted the nostalgia forming within the room. Valentine rose to answer it. He took a nervous step back at the sight of Pax. He'd paid little attention to the citizens surrounding Hades when they arrived. "How is she?", inquired the succubus. Valentine glanced to his friends, unsure who was asking. "This is Pax Zenovia. She's part of the group that lead us here. Pax, this is Valentine and Kaur Belmont", said the exceed. Both spirits blushed brightly, averting their eyes from another. "W-we're not married yet", murmured Kaur, shy yet brimming with joy at the thought. Ronen smirked calmly. "Excuse me...Kaur Asherah...Yona's big sister", he corrected.

Pax let herself in, passing the fidgeting Valentine. He, too, seemed lost to his thoughts. "She looks kinda pale...nowhere near as pale as that guy", she teased, pointing toward Valentine with her thumb, "But paler than usual." Ronen suppressed a snicker at the spirit's expense. Coming back to reality, Valentine bowed humbly. "A pleasure to meet you, miss Zenovia", he offered. Pax glanced beside him to find Kaur curtsying. Fighting off an eye twitch, she chuckled. "You two stiffs gotta learn to lighten up around here", she taunted. The succubus narrowed her eyes. Focusing, she sniffed the air. "You two smell like spirits...", she ventured. The duo nodded briefly. "We're part of the newly arisen Argo Navis. When Scutum, Van, returns, he will complete the constellation", explained Kaur. Pax's expression lit up with excitement. "That means Pyrr pulled it off!", she exclaimed. "Pyrr?", repeated Valentine, unused to the name. "She means Draco", stated Ronen.

The trio talked for a while about the stars and what the new constellation meant for the land of Fiore and the Nocte Regni beneath it. A murmur nearby ceased all conversation. Yona twitched faintly until her eyes cracked open. Kaur and Valentine slowly came into focus. They smiled genuinely at their reunion. "What?...", uttered Yona, hazily sitting up. Realizing who she was looking at, she stiffened like a board. "Kaur?! Valentine?!...Aw hell, am I dead?!" Her sister chuckled before embracing her tightly. "You're not dead yet", grinned Ronen, glad to see his best friend awake. "What the hell's going on?" Yona was dazed. Kaur finally let go before weepily staring into her sibling's eyes. Stroking her face, she stared lovingly at Yona. "How much do you remember about the mirror?", asked Kaur, fighting to contain her emotions.

Yona thought it over, still in shock. "...are two...Argo Navis?", she ventured, slowly piecing it together. "Part of it", replied Valentine, smiling warmly. Yona grabbed them both, hugging them tightly. "I never thought I'd see you guys again!", she said, her voice cracking. Pax silently made her exit. This was not the time to intrude. The trio embraced one another tenderly. Once finally parted, moist eyes were wiped dry. "I don't understand...You - ...We saved you", uttered Yona, staring at Valentine with mixed emotions. "And you...", she said, turning toward her sister, "How are you a spirit now?...And where's..." Her eyes shot open wide. "Where's Van?!" Kaur wrapped her arms around her, cradling her head to her chest. "It's all right, Yona. Van's fine. He should be back soon", she assured. Valentine smiled faintly as he watched Yona visibly relax. She cared for him more than she would likely admit.

A shimmering light appeared at the far end of the room and, as if on cue, Van appeared. He grinned wide upon seeing the group. "Yona!", he cried, glad she was unharmed. However, his joyous outreaching arms were quickly met with a forceful foot to his chest. Kaur covered her mouth in shock a she watched him tumble, then skid into the wall. "...I...missed you too...", mumbled Van, his voice muffled from being face down. Valentine shifted uncomfortably. He tried to warn Kaur...

"You asshole! How dare you pull another stunt like that?!", shouted Yona, pointing at him demandingly. She tried to looked pissed, but the facade belied her relief. "You...You..idiot!..." Her voice broke and she slumped to her knees. He slowly righted himself, grinning sheepishly toward her. "Never do that again", she said, staring into her hands, balled up on the floor. "Sorry...", he uttered. Ronen pointedly cleared his throat. Van finally realized they weren't alone. Quickly getting to his feet, he dusted himself off. He bowed briefly before extending a hand to the approaching spirits. "Van Yukimaru. Nice to finally met you", he ventured, trying to smile despite the throbbing pain. Shaking his hand, Valentine introduced himself and Kaur. Looking them over, Van grinned. "So, this is team Argo Navis, huh?" Turning his attention elsewhere, he excused him and crouched beside his lover.

She wouldn't look at him. "Yona...", he ventured. W"hat?", she mumbled, deep red and clearly avoid his eye. "Your hair looks really cute like that", he grinned. She reflexively felt around and found Kaur's braiding. Still trying to teach him a lesson, she spat, "Is that all you have to say?!". Valentine took Kaur's hand, squeezing it gently as not to interfere. They had to work it out for themselves. Ronen said nothing, but he seemed to understand the gesture. "Nope", replied Van, far too cheerfully. Yona finally met his gaze. He was smiling like an idiot as usual. "Happy birthday", he beamed. Yona froze momentarily. With everything going on, she'd completely forgotten about it. "Wha - ?", was the only sound to escape her lips before Van pressed his onto them. "Happy eighteenth", he grinned. The duo nearby shifted nervously. They weren't accustomed to such blatant acts of affection. They were still shy about holding hands in public, after all.

The rage finally seemed to leave Yona's tense body as she chuckled at herself. "I really forgot...", she giggled. "Well, I didn't", teased Van, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Neither did I", offered Ronen. He'd come up beside them and offered his best friend a strange flower. "It's not much, but it's all I could really find around here", he said bashfully. Shaking her head, the dragon slayer scooped the exceed up into her arms for an unexpected hug. "It's the color of the sea, just perfect. Thanks." Kaur smiled softly at the scene. It did her heart wonders to see her little sister so happy. She'd worried so much for so long, but it looked like Yona was really all right.

"What's this?", asked Yona, noting a small sack attached to Van's wrist. Confused, he looked it over. "I have no idea", he replied bluntly. Yona laughed at him. "Dumbass." Untying the chord, she saw an odd light inside. "What the - ?" sparkles too fine to be glitter and glowing far too naturally to be magic emptied into her hand. "Star dust", offered Valentine. Yona looked at the cosmic sand in her palm. It's light was faint and warm. It was truly beautiful. "Van...", she trailed. Nervously scratching his head, he grinned. "I'd love to take the credit, but it's from Nova and all the zodiac leaders..I'm just the delivery boy", he said, a little depressed. She surprised him with a hug, clutching the dust tightly in her palm. "I'm just glad you're back...Don't scare me like that again, ok?", she whispered. Returning the embrace, he whispered back, "Ok...I love you."

Another pointed throat clearing. Yona glanced to her exceed companion as she carefully poured the stardust back into its pouch. "PDA...What can you do with this guy?", she taunted. Ronen glanced purposely at the others present. Kaur and Valentine crouched on either side of Yona and hugged her gently. "Happy birthday", they said in unison. Blushing faintly, Yona uttered her thanks, but more than the greetings and well wishes, she was really just thankful to have her loved ones back. Maybe she wasn't cursed after all.

Elsewhere, Jasper had remained hidden as Daphne instructed, but he was growing restless. Finally, the sound of grating stone. The door was opening. Daphne nervously called out before entering, "J-jasper?...Are you...decent?". He tried to fight his blushing reflex, but to no avail. Frantically trying to find his voice, he replied in an awkward tone, "Come in." The clack of tiny hooves on stone echoed as the stone door sealed behind her. She offered him a small basket of fruit and wine. "Forgive me for taking so long this morning...At first, I wanted to let you rest, but then - ...", she trailed. The hind", he offered, completing her statement. She nodded bashfully as they tried not to look at one another. After several minutes of dreadful silence, he set aside the basket and asked, "How's your shoulder?". She reflexively touched where she had been shot. "I-it's fine...You did a really good job patching it up", she replied shyly.

Another awkward quiet passed. "You didn't eat very much", observed Daphne. Jasper met her eyes, but quickly shied his gaze. "Do you not like apples?", she asked. He waved his hands nervously. "N-no! Nothing like that! I just...didn't sleep very well", he finished lamely. "I'm so sorry! I forgot how drafty this part of the temple can be! ohhh, I should have brought extra blankets!", she fretted. Jasper couldn't help, but stare at her red face and frantic fussing. Why did she have to be so - ...No! Remember what the shape shifter said! "No, everything was fine, really", he replied. Then at once, the two realized he'd taken her hand in an act of comfort. They both distanced themselves promptly.

"Daphne...it is really okay for me to be here?...I mean, I don't want to be an inconvenience...", he uttered. Gathering the basket, she set it on a small table nearby. "You're no trouble at all, really. Besides, I'm sure lady Phoebe is resting better knowing you're here", she said with a small smile. Then realizing her words, she covered her mouth with an apologetic stare. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that", she uttered softly. Jasper shook his head. "It's all right...But three days give the hind ample time to find out where I'm hiding...and I really don't want to get you in any more trouble or put you in further danger." He felt a curious look settle over him. Meeting her doe like eyes, he forgot to breath momentarily. "Three days?", she asked. Fidgeting, he nodded. "That's when my friends will get here", he supplied. "How do you know that?", she asked quietly. "I - ... I had a dream", he lied.

She smiled softly. "The incubus race is known for its mastery of dream magic...I can't even imagine. What must it be like to meld two mindscapes?", she pondered aloud. The sheer wonder in her expression was precious. He grinned bashfully. "Maybe I can show you some time...", he said softly. With no response, he glanced up to find her staring at him with admiration. "R-really?" Her voice hardly hid her enthusiasm. Breaking away from his hypnotic stare, she blushed. "Lady Phoebe showed me once when I was very young, but she's far too weak to attempt anything like that now..." Again she felt she had said the wrong thing. Chancing a peek in his direction, he seemed lost to his thoughts, staring into the distance. "Is there really nothing we can do for her?", he said, somewhat hopelessly. She kept her hands clutched together over her chest this entire time, but now she reached out toward him. Nervously touching his shoulder, she offered a was, but kind grin upon their eyes meeting. "Mother Gaia has done all she can...If the gods cannot interfere, what hope do we have?", she uttered.

Looking to the floor, Jasper bit his lip in thought. "Eadmund", he said resolutely. "What?", asked Daphne, confused by the sudden change. Looking up, he explained, "Eadmund is a friend of mine and undoubtedly on his way here. He's a gargoyle, a master of stone magic. He might be able to help." For the first time, Daphne felt a twinge of hope for her life long friend. Jasper sighed dejectedly. "But getting him into the temple won't be easy...", he stated. Withdrawing her hand, she wondered aloud, "Maybe if I just talk to the hind...No...She'll never listen..." Getting his feet, Jasper had made up his mind. "It doesn't hurt to ask", he ventured. Daphne stared in alarm. Surely he wouldn't just walk up to the hind and -... would he? She stare at him in awe of such bravado. He far overshadowed her tiny frame. He was nearly 6'4" and she a mere 4'8" or so. Something about him kept drawing her nervous eyes back over. Was it his connection to Phoebe? Because he was the lost prince? Or simply an incubus's natural intoxicating aura?

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she tried to be helpful. "You said we had three days. If we work together, maybe we can come up with a plan before your friends arrive", she offered. "Maybe", he replied, smiling softly with hope. Daphne froze as her whole body started turning a deep crimson. "Uh...ah...Eat your apples!", she shouted, fleeing the room. The heavy stone door closed faster than before. Jasper stared after her in confusion. How could someone so small wield such power? Then he remembered her magic. Still, what purpose did she have in running away?

With a deep breath, he sat at the small table where the basket had been set. He idly journaled his thoughts on the paper provided for a while. He found his quill had ceased moving. He stared at the basket of food. She had gone out of her way to bring it. The polite thing to do would be to eat what was provided. He sighed. He really didn't have much of an appetite, but slowly started eating anyway. He never felt the pair of tiny black eyes staring from a high shelf in the corner. A rat twitched its whiskers in curiosity. Perhaps its warning was to be ignored...

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

In Hades' palace, preparations were being made to leave. Now that the Mirror of Souls had been restored, team Vanna had no reason to stay. Kaur and Valentine had returned to the stars to watch over their friends, allowing Van to remain with Yona, and Nova had recharged his amulet for the trip ahead. The sanctum of the palace would be left behind, along with it the freedom of the spirits to roam. Yona, herself, was still in shock from the reunion. She couldn't believe what she had gotten into. Still unsure how it all happened, Kaur promised answers once they had reached Poseidon's palace.

Van and Ronen waited idly for their companions. Yona's clothes had been damaged during the resurrection of Argo Navis. The sheer power she had released shredded them. Thus, Pax had dragged her off to find something else. Finally, the girls emerged. Van grinned toward his lover. "Showing off the new mark already?", he teased. "Shut up", grumbled Yona. Ronen hid a snicker at their banter. No one noticed right away, but as things calmed down, it became clear Yona had been touched by Laniakea's power. The trademark blue 'ink' now created a display on her abdomen, marking her as the mortal anchor for the celestial ship. It wasn't so much of a tattoo as something that had simply been woven into her being.

Pax had also changed looks. New clothes and hair do showed she seemed to have made her choice. She nervously touched near her eye at the word 'mark', but quickly recovered her composure. She playfully slapped Yona's shoulder, laughing, "I like it!". Ronen grinned faintly. Most of the Nightmare Regiment seemed to have tattoos of one kind or another, even Cael. It wasn't out of place here in the Nocte Regni. Lifting a bag over his shoulder, Van patiently waited. "Next stop, Poseidon's palace", sighed Pax, stretching her wings. It would be nice having a change of pace, but it did mean facing Eadmund again. She was ready, though, ignoring the awkward looks from her regiment companions.

Allowing the girls to pass by, Van tauntingly leaned over Yona's shoulder, tugging the new accessory around her neck. "This looks familiar", he teased. "I'm holding it hostage", retorted Yona, smirking as she playfully smacked his hand away. "Oh, that is Scutum's bandana, isn't it?", noted Pax. Yona shrugged, not wanting to go into details. She may be claiming to 'hold it hostage', but in reality, Van gave it to her as a token of luck. It had always served him well. Of course, that didn't mean he could resist taunting his best friend. "My wife looks good in everything...and especially nothing", he sniggered to himself. A split moment later, he was crumpled on the ground with a steaming lump on his head as his friends continued on. "...Worth it...", he mumbled.

Elsewhere, the Alain brothers walked quietly with their companions. Nefeli idly chased insects as they traveled, a drake at play in a boring routine. Sophie kept her violet eyes to the distance, seemingly in thought, and Cael groaned loudly. He hated being bored and no one was paying him any attention. "How much longer?", he whined. Eadmund fought of a sigh, calmly replying, "Complaining won't help us reach the grove any faster." With a silent grumble, Cael pouted as they walked. He loved his big brother, but he was always so formal. A faint, 'hmm', from Eadmund got the younger gargoyle's attention. Stealing a glance toward his brother, Eadmund smiled subtly. "I don't suppose the others will be expecting more of our siblings once they reach Poseidon's realm", he stated idly. Cael lit up. He hadn't even thought that far ahead.

"That's right! Odette will be there!" He seemed lost to a goofy-faced fantasy of sorts. Sophie raised an eyebrow at her partner. Eadmund chuckled lightly, glad to have lifted his brother's spirits. "Sophie, she makes the BEST clams!...So good...", drooled Cael. The exceed sighed, mildly amused. She hadn't met Odette yet, but had heard about her well enough. "I wouldn't think cooking underwater would be possible, let alone easy", she sighed. She half expected Eadmund to correct her, but he said nothing. "Then again, I suppose mermaids cook at the shore, don't they?", she thought aloud. She stepped back a little as Cael's huge smile neared her face. "Yeah, but this is special! Something about roasting near a hydrothermal vent...I dunno...But whatever she does to the clams, they're amazing", he said, sparkle eyed, truly adoring his elder sister.

As they walked conversation had died off. Cael yawned, bored again. "Do you think Aeolus will be there, too?", he asked idly. Eadmund hid a small grin. "Hard to say. He's a very busy man. We'll find out when we get there. Right now our priority is to retrieve Jasper before Ione does." Cael deflated. What a way to kill the fun. "I'm sure he's fine. That nymph said the grove was safe, right?", he ventured. "From the outside", stated Eadmund grimly. Cael wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't like the sound of it. He was curious, but he knew his brother was just as tired as he was and didn't want to push his luck, so he let it go.

In Gaia's sacred grove, Jasper had wandered into the woods. Being cramped in that in hidden chamber with his thoughts was beyond isolating. It reminded him of his chrysalis slumber, trapped with Aldegund all that time... Daphne did her best to keep the hind as far away as possible when he did go out. Sitting still with his eyes closed, the incubus took several controlled breaths. He needed to calm his thoughts, so he meditated, just as his parents had taught him. In time, he sighed, no calmer than before. He collapsed onto his back at stared through the sun dappled trees. It seemed so strange to have a place of light in the underground kingdom. The Nocte Regni was mostly pale, artificial moonlight, but the grove had sun, real sun. A tear in the earth shot straight toward the heavens over his head. He stared, trying to make out any clouds and failing.

He really did love the moon. He always had and, being a creature of the night, he never feared the dark, but the sun was something he didn't want to give up. He had far too many good memories of it. He remembered playing with Kavi as children, seeing the guild built, learning the path of the sage in the forests with Puck, tending plants with Veda, even swimming with Yona, and training with the new guild members, his friends. This small glimmer of sun wasn't enough. It only shone a few hours a day as the it passed over the gorge forming the grove. The rest of the light was somehow stored and shone above the rest of the day, even if he didn't understand how. Still, it was reminiscent of home below Primrose.

A snapping twig nearby piqued his keen hearing. He twitched a pointed ear, honing in on it. He started to relax once he was sure what had made it. The deer he had previously saved stared at him next to its mother. She nudged the young one encouragingly and the creature slowly walked up to the lone incubus. He gently stoked its head. "Glad to see you're doing well", he said, genuinely smiling. Something else interrupted the reunion. Both deer fled at the sound of a thick voice. A robin sat on a branch nearby with a smug look on its face. Jasper's grin fell away, but he tried his best not to be rude. "You scared away a friend", he chided. The robin lilted it head before repeating what it had first said. "You're running out of time, young prince." Jasper sighed heavily. He already knew that.

Flitting down beside him, the shape shifter took on the deer's form. "Is this better?", it taunted. Jasper tried to ignore it, pulling his knees to his chest. "You still haven't decided, have you? I warned you before, that faun is not for you", spoke the creature. It watched Jasper's tail begin to twitch in irritation. Chortling, the beast transformed into a squirrel and perched on his knee. "Are you ignoring me, incubus?", it asked. Containing himself, Jasper put on a fake smile. "Not at all, but I still don't know your name", he said as politely as possible. The creature seemed troubled by this topic. (The oldest forms of magic allowed one to wield power over things by their names, Puck had once told his sons.) "It is unimportant", it stated. Narrowing his gaze, Jasper stared into the endlessly deep eyes of the small squirrel. "At least show me your true form." The creature seemed amused at first, but lost its delight. "You won't like it", it said darkly.

Jasper evenly met the creature's gaze. "I know who you are", he stated carefully. "Do you, really?", it asked, bemused. "Do tell", it teased. "You smell of the sea", he said first. The creature seemed uninterested. "You have an accent, likely by choice, given your lifespan", added Jasper, carefully watching for reactions. The squirrel fluffed its tail in annoyance. "You tell the future...and if I call you out, I've essentially 'captured' you. Isn't that right...Proteus?" A dark energy emanated from the tiny being. He had been named. The being's physical form vaporized. A black mist swirled around the area until it settled into a large creature. It had the upper body of a man, but its lower half was some kind of abomination between a centaur and a fish. Infinitely dark eyes stared upon Jasper.

"Speak, Zephyrus. What is it you want of me?", asked Proteus. "I could ask the same. You had no reason to come out of hiding to speak with me. It isn't in your nature", observed the keen incubus. His father had taught him well. Proteus scoffed in amusement. "Who taught you, Glaukos?", it asked. Seeing the grin on his face, the being sighed, "I see." It cracked its neck and crossed its arms. "You have the same annoying grin as that obnoxious elf from long ago. So, that is where you have been for so long and why you wear the mark of Oberon despite being a creature of Zeus." Jasper thought carefully. Proteus was indeed quite powerful, but unnecessary questions would ruin his chance for the answer he desperately needed. "So, what is it you ask? How I know of Puck? How I can sense the energy of another pantheon upon you?...No, you're too smart for that...", trailed the creature.

Jasper had been staring at the grass beneath him in thought. He finally glanced up to meet Proteus' eyes. "You know the future...Will Ione win?", he inquired, forcing out the words. Proteus grinned wide. "That is up to you, young prince. I can see many paths ahead of you. Ultimately, the Fates only have so much say", it replied, cryptic as ever. Jasper sighed. He was getting nowhere. "I don't want to hurt anyone", he stated in a low tone. "And that is what makes you naive. Thrones are not won without blood; Power is not simply accepted, it must be taken. If you cannot stand against your sister on her terms, then you are a fool to even try", chided the being.

"That's not true!", rang out a familiar voice.

Jasper quickly darted his eyes to find the source. Daphne stood mere yards away. "You don't know either of them. You don't know for certain something can't be done until someone tries!", she argued. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. "Daphne...", uttered Jasper, dumbfounded. Once again, she was defending him. Proteus seemed to change from trickster to angry deity. "Know your place, young one. The true king will claim you no matter what you do", seethed Proteus. He vaporized without another word. Looking between them at a loss, Jasper finally managed to ask, "How much of that did you hear?". Daphne blushed faintly. "Enough", she said quietly.

She sat beside him in a long silence. "You're too nice to ask, aren't you?", she uttered, shying her face. Jasper grinned to himself, caught again. "What he meant by 'the true king'...is Zeus", she said in a shaking voice. Jasper's eyes narrowed. It all made sense now. Proteus had been essentially guarding Daphne until Zeus was ready for her. 'That faun is not for you', echoed in his mind. Now he felt really stupid. "Don't you get a say?", he asked shyly. Daphne shook her head. "Gaia has shielded me thus far", she explained. Jasper's heart sank. "...But if you leave the grove...", he trailed. She nodded. He felt so, so stupid now. No one could defy the gods, not even a prodigal prince.

They sat in sad, tormented quiet. Jasper racked his brain, trying to come up with anything comforting to say, but nothing sounded right in his head. "It's okay. One day, I'll accept my fate and step outside the light...Truth be told, Zeus could have easily taken me already...", she said somewhat distantly. Jasper shivered, recalling the old stories. There really was no avoiding an amorous god. "Don't sound so ready to give up", he offered. They caught each other's gaze briefly, each quickly looking away. "It's not important", she sighed. Jasper snapped a glance to her at that in disbelief. "It's your life. Of course it's important", he chided. She chuckled faintly at the expression on his face. "I meant you have a much bigger part to play and worry about", she ceded. He looked away again, prompting a little courage on her part. She softly took his hand. It was almost comical in size difference. She really looked like a child trying to get her father's attention. "You still have time. You'll figure it out", she said, offering a gentle smile. Jasper's ears went red at the sight. Getting up, he kept his face hidden. "We should probably head back to the temple", he uttered. Daphne got to her hooves and quietly led them back. Eadmund and the others would arrive soon. Jasper just had to lay low until then...

In Primrose, the guild was hardly silent in their absence.

BANG!

"Hantu, get down from there!"

"You'll never take me alive!"

BOOM!

Acheron sighed. He was far too tired for all this. Grem menacingly waved a broom toward the rafters while Ahiru tried to calm him. Everyone froze at the sound of the front door. If it was Kavi, they were done for. All eyes nervously looked. Dubhan squinted at their antics. "Where's Blythe?", he asked bluntly. As if on cue, both Kavi and Blythe appeared at the back door. An eerie silence fell over the guild hall as Hantu sheepishly got down. An evil sheen went across Kavi's glasses. "I-I'll get the dustpan", offered Ahiru, meekly excusing herself. The guild master's green eyes scanned the rest present. Dalia was reading by the fireplace. Without looking up, she curtly said, "Those fools are your problem, not mine." Blythe quickly intervened. The silent rage was simmering out of his beloved.

"Dubhan! You hardly ever visit the guild!", he said, hugging his brother as Dubhan made 'get it off' faces. The diversion didn't work. "Hantu, my office. Now." Kavi's deep voice went through the room in waves, leaving no room for argument. "The rest of you clean up", he said, heading for the stairs. Hantu defeatedly followed him. Even Dubhan shuddered mildly at the barely stemmed ire. Kavi could certainly be scary in his own right. Shaking off the situation, Dubhan dragged Blythe out the front the door without explanation. "You're coming with me." Once they were gone, Acheron looked to his remaining team mates with another heavy sigh. It was going to be a long day.

Across the street, at the Sandrunner clinic, Blythe allowed himself to be dragged by his moody sibling. Once in the building, Dubhan slammed the door, leaning against it with one arm. "How do you stand it?", he grumbled, referring to the guild. Blythe simply smiled innocently. Sighing, Dubhan turned to face him. "Did you think about what we discussed?", he asked keenly. The smile faded from Blythe's face. "I did...I'm not sure I can do it", he ceded. "Pfft. You're the damn blood baron. Sculpting flesh shouldn't be too difficult. You should at least try", scoffed Dubhan. He watched his brother fidget. "Stop that!", he hissed. Blythe grinned nervously. "Are you sure this is what you want?", he inquired carefully. Calming down, Dubhan gathered his nerves and sighed as he flopped into a chair. He stared darkly up toward the ceiling. "Few people have ever asked what I wanted...", he trailed.

Sitting beside him, Blythe tried not to stare. "You haven't been looking well lately", he uttered. Dubhan glared without moving his head. "You know why", he said a little harsher than he meant to. He'd been forbidden from using his magic as part of the plea bargain to keep him relatively free under Serpent Wing's watchful eye. Looking back to the ceiling, he asked again, "Will you do it or not?". Silence drifted between them. Blythe sighed. Finally, he replied, "I can't promise I can...or even undo it if you change your mind...but if it makes you happy, I'll try." Dubhan slowly sat up and looked at him in disbelief. "I'm also going to appeal to the council. You can't live like this", stated Blythe. Dubhan chuckled darkly. "Dumbass. Don't get yourself in trouble over me. I'll figure something out...but you'll really do it? You'll sculpt for me?" Blythe nodded. Outside he smiled nervously. Inside, he was trying to figure out how to explain all this Kavi. The things he does for love...

Days passed and the Nocte Regni was still waiting to be saved. Jasper anxiously awaited his friends at the edge of Gaia's sacred grove. Daphne waited with him, but said nothing. What could she say? She wanted to go, he wanted to invite her, both knew it, but both feared Zeus getting his hands on her, and Jasper would never forgive himself if he were the one responsible to let it happen. He also had no idea how his friends were doing. He would get quite the surprise later.

It was nearly dusk by the time footsteps approached. The retrieval squad came into view. Nefeli flew straight for Jasper excitedly once in visual range. He caught the affectionate drake as she nuzzled lovingly into his chin and neck. Daphne giggled at the sight. It was adorable. "One of your friends?", she ventured. "Nefeli! Don't fly off like that!", shouted Eadmund in the distance. He was caught off guard at the sight of Daphne, but kept his composure. Once they were mere feet apart, he bowed graciously. "My lord, I'm glad you are unharmed", he said in relief. Jasper shifted uncomfortably. "I already told you - just Jasper is fine", he said, blushing slightly. Eadmund smiled softly, but kept his lowered posture. "My lady, thank you for watching over our prince", he said, addressing Daphne. She, too, blushed and fidgeted.

"Look at you two! Two peas in a pod!", chimed Cael, coming into view. Of course Jasper and Daphne only blushed deeper at the comment. Cael was quickly corrected by Sophie. She grinned to herself as she walked by him, his legs glued to the spot with mini pillars of cooling lava. "No fair, Sophie! Why you gotta be so mean?!", he whined. "Forgive my brother's rudeness", said Eadmund, slowly rising. "He's an idiot", sighed Sophie. Jasper cleared his throat, introducing everyone. "These are my friends, Eadmund and Cael Alain, Sophie, and Nefeli", he said, nodding to each. The drake perched happily on his shoulder. "This is Daphne. She's been very kind to me here", he continued. Daphne shyly curtsied. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Are you a faun?! I've never seen one in person!", exclaimed Cael, slowing breaking free from his lava prison. A red hot globule formed over his mouth quickly. "Sorry", sighed Sophie annoyed. Daphne looked mildly panicked. "Don't worry, lava won't hurt him. You could say he's immune", explained Eadmund without too many details. Jasper grinned faintly. It made sense. After all, the magic was originally his. "It's all right. I know I'm a rare sight", said Daphne bashfully. These new gargoyle companions also dwarfed her tiny frame. At least Sophie and Nefeli were small. The drake lilted her head in interest, craning out her long neck to sniff the faun. Daphne calmly held out her hand and was soon being invited to stroke Nefeli's head. "She likes you. As Jasper said, you must be kind hearted", said Eadmund with a serene grin. Stepping closer, he whispered to his prince, "A moment?". The duo excused themselves while Daphne enjoyed her new reptilian friend in her arms and Sophie bemusedly watched Cael pull the lava from his face.

Several paces away, Eadmund spoke in hushed tones. "Are you truly unharmed?", he asked, looking his friend over. "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a shock to suddenly be here", assured Jasper. "I imagine your opossum friend had something to do with that..", said the gargoyle in thought. "Tepin?", questioned Jasper, confused. Eadmund seemed to be staring at Daphne. "Is she the current hind?", he inquired. Jasper shook his head. "No, but she's a friend. The hind wants nothing to do with us", explained the incubus. Eadmund settled his eyes back upon his prince. "Did you know we were coming?" Jasper quickly explained everything before they returned to the group.

"I'm really very sorry, but I cannot invite you all into the grove, but please feel free to camp for the night at the edge of the woods", said Daphne, apologetically bowing. "No need to apologize. We understand", replied Sophie. Eadmund sensed the tension and excused the group. "We'll set up camp. Meet up with us when you're ready", he said, bowing slightly to Jasper. He dragged his brother off just as he freed his mouth. "It was nice to meet you!", waved Cael as he disappeared into the distance. Daphne and Jasper avoided looking at one another. A few awkward movements followed as if deciding to hug or shake hands. Finally, they simply stepped apart. "I really appreciate you looking out for me...and for Phoebe...", he trailed. She nodded with a frail smile. "Hospitality is the least I could do", she offered. "I won't forget anything that happened here", said Jasper, a little sadly. He slowly extended his hand. "Thank you...for everything."

Fighting her own blushing, Daphne launched herself into a hug. Jasper froze in shock at first, then slowly returned the embrace. "I'll plead for you when I get to Zeus' palace, ok?", he said softly. Her doe like ears twitched in surprise. "Just be careful. Don't underestimate the queen", she replied, slowly withdrawing from his arms. Her face was beet red. Jasper chuckled faintly, knowing his was, too. "W-what's so funny?", she asked nervously. Jasper shook his head. "Nothing...I'll come back to see you when his is over...if that's all right..." She stared at him with huge eyes, caught by the gesture. She shyly nodded, looking away. "The hind won't be able to refuse the king...I look forward to it", she said, smiling to herself. "Stay safe", she uttered, turning toward the grove. "You, too." Those were the last words they would share for now.

That night, Eadmund and Jasper had spoken of Phoebe's condition. The gargoyle stared sadly into the fire. "My condolences, truly,...but I fear I can do nothing for her beyond hastening the process", he said darkly. "You mean...end her suffering?", asked Cael, choosing his words carefully. A heavy silence settled over them. Finally, Jasper sighed, a faint smile politely on his lips. "I understand...Thanks anyway." With that, the fire was doused and everyone went to their bedrolls. As anticipated, Jasper couldn't sleep. His thoughts were everywhere. Gently removing the sleeping Nefeli from his chest, he placed her near her master and strolled into the darkness. With luck, the moon would lend some peace. It always had in the past.

Several yards from the group, Jasper leaned his back against a thick tree, peering into the dark sky. He needed neither his keen night vision nor sharp hearing to know someone was staring at him. He smiled softly as his gaze settled over the shadow in the distance. "Couldn't sleep either?", he ventured. Having been caught, the form stepped into the glow of the moonlight. Daphne shyly met his eyes. "I was worried...", she trailed. Straightening his posture, the incubus approached her calmly. The faun blushed deeply in surprise as she was pulled into a soft embrace. "Look after her for me?", he whispered. She nodded before slowly returning the gesture. "I will. Lady Phoebe never gave up on me. I won't give up on her, either", she stated. Jasper smiled genuinely at the sentiment. "Thank you." His hushed voice sent chills down her tiny frame.

They stood hugging in silence for a moment. Finally stepping away, Jasper offered one last sad, thankful grin. He didn't want to leave Daphne alone with the hind again, but he knew it was safest place for her...for now. He could see the same reasoning reflected in her eyes. Both froze momentarily, hovering mere inches apart. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself a few steps back. "Watch out for Proteus, all right?", he said, an awkward 'good bye' at best. Daphne nodded faintly, half relieved, half disappointed.

"Jasper?", called Eadmund. "Go. Your friends are looking for you", said Daphne, accepting their parting. Jasper turned toward the voice. As he turned back to bid her adieu, she was already gone. A few rustling leaves were only proof she was ever there. He sighed to himself, returning to camp. His glowing eyes settled over his friend coming from the opposite direction. "Not to intrude, but may I offer simple council?", asked Eadmund, looking passed the incubus. Jasper nodded, "Of course." Eadmund offered a kind grin. Placing a hand on his prince's shoulder, Eadmund made a single statement. "Fauns are immune to the incubus aura." With that, he left his breathless friend, returning to the camp. Jasper turned back to look one last time. Was that true?...

To be continued...


End file.
